What Was Left Behind
by NoSuchThing224
Summary: It’s been exactly a year since Max, Isabel and Tess left the planet to go back to Antar and things are starting to change. What happens when they come back and realize that the people they left behind are not the same? CC Set a year after 'Departure'
1. What Was Left Behind

Title: What Was Left Behind

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do own Roswell or its characters.

Summary: It's been exactly a year since Max, Isabel and Tess left the planet to go back to Antar and things are starting to change. What happens when they come back to the people they left behind? What happens when they realize, the people they left behind, are not the people they are coming back to? How will Max deal with the after affects of what he did on Planet Earth?

Pairings: Max/Liz, Michael/Maria, Isabel/Kyle

Warnings: This fic is set a year after 'Departure' Except Isabel, Max, and Tess did leave back to Antar. Michael did stay and Alex is still dead. Everything that happened in the 2nd season applies here. The third season never happened. On another note, _Italics mean it is a journal post._

**What Was Left Behind**

_May 24__th__ 2001_

"_It's been a year, a whole year, and yet, nothing has happened. I didn't think I'd make it through when I watched the spaceship carrying the man I love, his alien wife, his child and his sister fly into space. It broke my heart and yet, here I am, still alive, still breathing despite all my thoughts that my life was over, I lived on. Funny huh? I'm Liz Parker and even though I am still breathing, I don't remember what it was like to live." _

Liz Parker bit her lip and put her pen down slowly. She couldn't believe it had been a year exactly since Max had left her. She shivered and pulled her sweater around her. Even though it was close to summertime, Liz felt cold.

She closed her eyes and felt a small jolt run through her body. She looked down half expecting to see her skin rippling but it looked normal. She had felt herself changing the past few days. She didn't know what it was or why it was happening but it felt safe.

Liz closed her journal and left it out on the chair on her balcony. She climbed back into her room and laid on her bed. She was tired and tomorrow was a Saturday. She would sleep in and forget all about Max, and his alien child.

Even though she knew that it was a lie, that she would see Max in her dreams, she allowed herself to believe that for a second, her life could be normal.

--------

"Liz!" A loud knock on Liz Parker's bedroom door caused her to stir.

"Liz...Babe! Wake up!" Maria, Liz's best friend, continued to pound on the door.

Liz rolled over on her side and groaned, she couldn't remember the last time she had been allowed to sleep in past 8 A.M.

"What Maria?" She called out in a scratchy morning voice.

"I need to talk to you. Open up! It isn't like I haven't seen you in your pajamas before."

Liz sighed and threw off her blankets, she trudged over to the door and unlocked it, allowing her friend to open the door and enter her room.

"Oh, babe, come on...I know that finals took a toll on us all but this is just sad." Maria exclaimed looking Liz over as if she were a small child.

"Maria!" Liz grumbled as she threw herself on her bed. "Stop."

Maria just nodded and sat next to her looking sadly down at her friend. She knew this time of the year would be hard on Liz; it was hard on her too. But one major difference remained, the love of Maria's life stayed, while the love of Liz's life went to another planet with his unborn child and his girlfriend. And what was worse than all that was that the mother of his unborn child was the alien responsible for the death of their best friend, Alex.

Maria sighed and began to softly stroke her best friend's light brown hair. She frowned when she felt that it was greasy and very unlike how Liz used to wear it. Liz's hair was always smooth, silky and soft, now it was brittle, had split ends and was a bit on the greasy side. Maria bit her lip and reached down to bring her friend up to a sitting position.

"Liz, when was the last time you showered?"

"You know, your audacity never ceases to amaze me." Liz replied with a small wavering smile.

"Come on, tell me." Maria pestered.

Liz thought for a while and looked down not wanting to meet her friend's eyes.

"3 days."

"Oh no girlfriend, this will not do. Hop up, it is time for a shower, then I am taking you out to breakfast. You can practice your Valedictorian speech on me." Maria softly stroked her friend's cheek.

It pained Maria to see her best friend this way, she always looked sad, broken and even though Liz acted as if grades were all that mattered, Maria knew what was on her mind, Max Evans.

"Maria I--" That was the last thing Liz managed to say before she fell back down on the bed and saw a world of darkness surrounding her.

-----------

"Liz...Oh my God!"

Liz felt her body being shaken as she struggled to open her eyes. She heard Maria's cry of relief as she let the sunlight shine down on her.

"Liz, what the hell just happened?!" Maria exclaimed as she helped Liz up into a sitting position.

"I don't know..." Liz trailed off trying to remember the last thing she had done. "All of a sudden I felt dizzy and weak, and then...nothing" Liz answered after a few minutes. She took the glass of water that Maria offered her and she sipped the water slowly still trying to make sense of what had happened.

"Why didn't you get my parents?" Liz asked weakly as she set the glass down on her bedside table.

"Well...you..." Maria looked down at Liz, her eyes full of worry and confusion.

Liz glanced down and gave a small shriek; her body was emitting green sparks and electric currents. With a small burst of energy Liz jumped off her bed and ran to her mirror, they were everywhere.

"Maria...what--" Liz stopped, unable to say anything. She continued to study herself in the mirror. She looked up and saw Maria behind her looking scared.

"We need Michael."

"He'll know what to do."

"You don't know that, how could he possibly know what to do?" Liz questioned as Maria drove like a mad woman towards her boyfriend's apartment.

"Cause he's an alien. He has to know what to do." Maria exclaimed pushing her foot down on the gas as far as it could go.

Liz threw her hands up and pushed the sleeves of the jacket she had thrown on to hide her electric green body from her parents. They had asked what she was doing going outside during the summer wearing pants and a jacket but Maria just shoved Liz out and sped away before the Parkers could question any further.

As Maria turned a sharp corner onto Michael's street, Liz couldn't help but look out the window and up towards the sky. 'What would Max do if he were here?' she wondered. Even though it had been a little more than a year since he had left back to his planet, Liz still wondered what life would be like if he had decided to stay. Suddenly the car jolted to a stop and Liz was pushed forward in her seat.

"Out!" Maria shouted as she struggled to take off her seat belt. Even though Liz was just as scared as Maria it was funny to her to see her friend in such a state of frenzy. Liz slowly removed her seat belt and smiled slightly as she heard Maria shout at her to hurry. As soon as Liz opened the car door to get out Maria yanked her up and pushed her towards Michael's apartment.

"Michael! Spaceboy, open up!" Maria shouted pounding on the door.

Michael Guerin hadn't even woken up yet but hearing his girlfriend's shrill worried voice made him wake up instantly. He jogged towards the door and opened it; a frazzled looking Maria and a creepily calm Liz greeted him.

"Michael Thank GOD!" Maria exclaimed while Liz gave a quiet "hey."

"What is going on?" Michael asked giving Liz a once over. "And why are you wearing a jacket?" He questioned the short brown haired girl.

"That is why we are here." Maria shouted not giving Liz a chance to answer. "She is green!" Maria pointed to Liz then proceeded to practically rip the jacket off of her friend.

"What the…?" Michael let out as Liz's skin came into view.

All over her arms there was small green electric looking currents coursing through her veins and they showed through her skin. Michael stepped forward and reached out for Liz silently asking for permission to touch her. Liz gave a small nod of approval and she too reached out her hand. As soon as Michael came in contact with her skin Liz let out a shriek of pain. Jolts of electricity flew through her body. Pain tore through her and caused her to fall on the ground.

"Oh my God, Liz!" Maria cried throwing herself on the ground and comforting her fallen friend. "Michael what the hell did you do to her?!" Maria asked cradling Liz in her arms.

"I don't—I saw something." Michael said looking down at the girls.

"Saw something? Michael you could have killed her!" Maria shouted.

"I didn't know that would happen!" Michael protested. "I'm sorry Liz…but I saw…I saw you using powers…and I saw Max heal you."

Liz's body was already in pain but when Michael said Max's name her heart started to ache as well. 'Why did Michael get to see Max when that is all Liz wanted each and every day?' she thought as she gave Maria a small reassuring smile. She stood up and looked at Michael wincing at the thought of the pain he just caused her.

"What did you see?" Liz asked he voice cracking. It felt as if her throat had been scorched and she hadn't had any sort of liquid in a year.

"You, using the currents running through your veins to blast this door down…and Max, on that day at the Crashdown when he healed you. I don't quite understand all of this…but I think Max transferred some of his powers to you when he healed you." Michael finished.

"You mean…" Maria started looking from Liz to Michael "You mean…Liz has powers? Like alien powers? Powers like you?" She said pointing to Michael.

All Michael could do was nod and Maria slowly lowered herself onto the couch. "I need my seed oil…" she whispered bringing a hand to her forehead.

Liz didn't say a word.

She looked down at her hands, the green currents still coursing throughout her. She had a part of Max inside her, and suddenly she felt sick.

"What am I supposed to do? I…I have green sparks coming off me!" Liz questioned looking at Michael. All he could do was shrug.

"I don't know Liz…maybe you should lay low for a while." He claimed walking over to Maria and placing a hand on her shoulder while she rocked back and forth.

"Lay low?! Michael, I am the Valedictorian! Graduation is in 4 days! I can't lay low! People are expecting me…I worked too hard for this."

"What am I supposed to do Liz? It wasn't me who got you into this mess, it was your precious Maxwell." Michael shot back at her.

Michael had never fully gotten over the fact that Max had left him, Maria, Kyle and Liz for their planet. He knew that Max had his responsibility to Tess and their child, but he was hoping that in the end, he would come to his senses and stay. It just didn't feel like home without Max and Isabel on Earth.

Michael sighed and sat on the couch next to Maria covering his face in his hands. He had taken care of the girls ever since the others left, he had watched over them making sure nothing was to harm them. He loved them both but he had no clue what to do about Liz's situation.

"Parker, maybe you should…stay here a few days. If this thing doesn't go away by tomorrow then…well let's just hope it does." Michael finally said.

Maria's breathing was all that could be heard while Liz pondered Michael's offer.

"Okay…I'll stay." Liz said softly.

She felt lost and confused and alone. Maria had Michael and who did Liz have? She needed answers and yet there was nobody on Earth who could give her any.

Maria ended up going back to Liz's house to grab some of Liz's clothes and shower stuff, she also brought back Liz's diary per her request. As Maria drove back to Michael's with Liz's diary in the seat next to her she bit her lip and considered reading it.

She had never been allowed to read the diary because that was Liz's private life, her private thoughts and even though they were best friends, Maria was not privy to all that. Maria sighed and suddenly hit her hand hard on the steering wheel. '

"Damnit Max!" She cried out, a lone tear sliding down her face. "Why aren't you here for her? She needs you more than she needs any of us…" Maria trailed off trying to stop her tears from falling.

She remembered the day they all left, Liz and Maria had figured out Tess had something to do with Alex's murder. But, when they asked Kyle and their suspicions were solidified, it was too late. By the time they were half way up the cliff, the ship burst out of the Earth's atmosphere. The three friends had thought all hope was lost until they saw Michael walking down the cliffside.

Maria remembered her heart soaring as she realized he had stayed for her. But even in her euphoria of happiness she couldn't help but feel betrayed for her friend. Max had promised her his heart, but he had left. The three of them had told Michael right away what they knew about Tess, but it was still too late. The other three aliens had left back to Antar and to an unknown fate.

It was a little over a year later and life had gone on as normal. Well, as normal as possible. Liz, Maria, and Kyle started their senior year of high school while Michael repeated his junior year. Liz, Maria, Kyle and Michael all grew closer and closer with each passing day. Still, none of them discussed what had happened, with Alex or with the other three aliens; it was just too painful.

Maria watched as her friend retreated into a zombie like mode of studying, studying, and studying. Liz was almost always found in the library or in her room curled up with a book. Maria knew that is how Liz dealt with the pain, but still, it was hard to watch.

Maria's Jetta pulled into a parking spot and she began to gather up Liz's things. Suddenly tears began to flow freely from Maria's eyes. She was so scared for Liz and about what was happening to her. Wiping her tears away she looked into the mirror to make sure her eyes weren't red.

"You have to be strong for her DeLuca." She said firmly to herself in the mirror. "This is no time to panic."

Maria got out of her car and took Liz's stuff inside.

Liz and Michael had been silent most of the time Maria was gone. They just didn't know what to say to each other. Michael kept seeing the vision of Max saving Liz and it was tearing him up inside. He not only saw what Max saw that day, but he felt what Max felt.

Michael never fully understood why Max did what he did that fateful day of the shooting, but now, he did. He felt all the love Max felt for Liz and suddenly Michael understood.

A few minutes before Maria came back Liz decided to call Kyle. She walked over and dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Kyle, it's Liz, can you come over to Michael's? There is something I need to show you." Liz rushed.

"Sure, just give me an hour. I'll be over soon."

The line went dead and Liz turned off the phone, she knew that she should feel loved and protected with these three people who cared so much about her but still she felt alone. She did love the other three dearly and she would do anything for them, but they could never love her the way she wanted Max to.

"I'm back." Maria called from the door as she pushed her way inside with Liz's stuff.

"I just called Kyle." Liz said jogging over to the door and taking some of her stuff from Maria.

"Good, here, I brought your journal like you asked, and a lot of clothes. I didn't know how long you might have to stay here. I talked to your dad and he said that he thought a mini-break from life was just what you needed before graduation." Maria smiled and laughed. "I am an amazing actress. I had him fooled." She closed the door and handed Michael the rest of Liz's bags.

"Here, Spaceboy, take these to your room." Maria said waving Michael off.

"My room? Why the hell would I take them there?" Michael asked looking at the bags.

"Because…" Maria said slowly giving him a small glare. "You don't expect Liz to sleep on the couch now, do you?"

Michael narrowed his eyes and scratched the back of his head.

"No, of course not, yeah, I'll take these to my room."

Liz looked at Maria and laughed.

"Thanks…"

"No problem Babe. You can always depend on me." Maria stopped and gave Liz a hug. "Always."

Liz nodded and squeezed Maria hard.

"So, do you have any of your infamous Liz theories as to why it hurts you when Michael touches you but not me?" Maria asked pulling out of the hug and walking over to the couch.

"The only thing I can think of is that he is an alien. Which makes sense…" Liz claimed sitting next to Maria.

Michael came back in the room and sat on the sofa across from them.

"Liz, you know, I was thinking, if you are getting powers because Maxwell healed you, doesn't that mean everyone he healed will start getting powers?"

Liz bit her lip and sighed. She knew they would have to address this fact sooner or later, but she had hoped to just deal with this one step at a time.

"You know, that is a big possibility…one that I don't want to think about right now." Liz said leaning back on the couch.

"Here, why don't you go shower before Kyle gets here, I bet you will feel better." Maria said touching Liz's arm. "Ah, chica, you're burning up."

"Yeah, I realized that right after you left, it's as if my whole body is getting warmer and warmer. Probably a side affect to whatever is happening to my body." Liz said standing up. "I am going to shower, I'll be back out soon…"

"You know what freaks me out more than the fact that she has green electricity flowing through her veins?" Michael asked Maria. "It's that she is so calm about this!"

Maria nodded and laughed.

"But that is Liz, she is always like that. Calm, cool, and collected Liz Parker…she never freaks out. It's one of the reasons we are so close, we are so different." Maria said looking at Michael.

Michael patted his leg and motioned for Maria to come over to him. She stood up and walked over sitting on his lap. She felt him wrap his strong arms around her and suddenly she felt safe and complete. She wanted to live forever in this world, the word where Michael was there, and that was all that mattered, sadly, it wasn't that way. Her friend was in potential danger and it scared her to death.

"Michael what are we going to do…if this…if you…if she…" Maria stuttered trying to get the words out but not wanting to think of the possibility of such a thing.

"If she…dies?"

All Maria could do was nod. Michael didn't say anything he just pulled Maria to him and he stroked her soft hair. They would think about that later.

After her shower Liz didn't go back to the living room with Michael and Maria. She had so much to think about and not a lot of time alone. She sighed and grabbed her journal. She sat on Michael's bed and opened it to her last entry that she had written the day before.

She uncapped her pen and glanced over her previous journal entry. Funny, how a day can change so much stuff.

_May 25__th__, 2001_

"_On September 19__th__, Max Evans saved my life. On May 24__th__, he nearly killed me by leaving. And now, I have this power coursing through my body. Yesterday, I wrote that nothing had changed that nothing had happened since he left. Maybe, I should have waited a while before writing that. This energy flowing throughout me isn't bad…I know that. That doesn't stop me from worrying. I am going to stay here at Michael's till, hopefully, what ever is going on inside of me subsides, or at least hides. It's May 25__th__, and I am changing because of something Max did to me almost 2 years ago."_

A soft tapping at Michael's bedroom door stopped Liz's writing.

"Yes?" She called out closing her journal and recapping her pen.

"Liz, Kyle is here." Maria called through the door.

"Okay, I am coming."

Liz set her journal down and jumped off the bed. She was anxious and nervous to show Kyle what had happened to her.

"So you're telling me that Evans transferred his alien weirdness into your

body the day he healed you?" Kyle asked after receiving the full story from Liz.

"Now, you are turning slightly green and you are letting off these weird currents of electricity…"

Liz nodded.

"And…Michael hurts you whenever he touches you…but if a human touches you, it is ok."

Liz nodded again. Kyle ran his hand through his hair and plopped on the couch next to Maria.

"Well, Buddha, help us all." He exclaimed raising his hand in the air and looking up at the ceiling.

Liz smiled and walked over to Kyle cautiously bringing her hand to his shoulder. She was worried she would hurt him.

"I am not hurting you am I?" Liz asked quietly looking down at Kyle.

"No, why would you be hurting me? Human? Remember?" Kyle asked pulling away from his touch.

"Yes I know, but…Kyle, Max healed you too."

"No no no no no. You are not thinking that Mr. Alien King transferred his powers into me too do you???" Kyle asked a worried look covering his face.

Liz just shrugged and sat on the floor next to him. Maria looked at Kyle then Michael; she knew that Kyle didn't want to even think about the possibility that he might change too.

"We just need to be careful…he healed you a while after he healed me. So, you might not start changing for a few more months." Liz said reaching up and grabbing Kyle's hand to give it a comforting squeeze.

Kyle pulled his hand away and stood up.

"No, I am leaving. I am not going to change, not now, not ever." He started walking towards the door.

"Kyle, please…" Liz pleaded standing up and going after him.

"NO LIZ." Kyle yelled whipping around to look at her. "I've had enough! First Max Evans stole you from me, then he pushed his alien freakness into my life, now, he is gone! And what? We are here. We are here forced to live with the after effect of his actions! And why, because he decided to screw up in the first place? Why should we suffer?" Kyle opened the door and looked back at them. "I don't know who Mr. E.T. thinks he is messing up our lives and then leaving but I am tired of it. I am leaving Roswell. I don't ever want to hear the word alien again." And with that Kyle slammed the door and stormed to his car.

Liz winced when she heard his engine turn on and his car peeling out of the driveway. She slowly turned to see Maria staring wide-eyed and Michael with his head in his hands.

"Well that was great." Michael said sarcastically. "What an ungrateful little asshole." He continued. "Does he know where he would be without us? He would be dead!" Michael got up from his seat and kicked the stool near his counter.

"Michael, this is not time to get upset…he is just scared…I know I am." Liz said walking towards Michael.

"Look, Liz, I know he is scared, but that doesn't give him the right to—" Suddenly Michael's eyes closed and he felt dizzy. He leaned back on the counter for support. A vision of an alien ship landing in the desert came to him and he found himself being slapped awake by Maria.

"Michael!" She said still slapping him. "What the hell? Not you too! I can't lose my best friend and my boyfriend…I just can't!" Maria screamed feeling herself start to lose control. Liz softly pulled Maria off Michael as he came back to reality.

"Michael…" Liz whispered so only she and him could hear. "What just happened?"

"Did you see it too?" Michael whispered back.

"Yeah…" Liz's eyes darted around the room.

"They're back."

-----

Review please!


	2. The New FourSquare

Disclaimer: Same as last chapter. I don't own so don't sue.

Notes: Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! They make me write faster! )

**Chapter Two: The New Four-Square**

Kyle walked in and slammed the door behind him. He had arrived at his house an hour earlier but had stayed in his car to blow off steam; obviously his anger wasn't completely gone.

"I thought I heard someone slam the door. What's up son?" Jim Valenti asked Kyle as he watched his son kick the table and fall on to the couch.

When Jim looked closer he realized his son was crying. Feeling very concerned, Jim made his way over to Kyle and placed a hand on his shoulder giving it a light squeeze. Kyle didn't look up he just placed his hand on top of his father's and continued to cry.

Kyle couldn't stop himself from crying, he knew he looked like a child and he knew he certainly acted like one at Michael's apartment but he was scared. As he sat there with his dad he started to think about the past three years of his life. He remembered when he first found out that aliens existed, how much he had freaked out, how it took him days to come to terms with the fact, and then he ran away to football camp, grateful that he could escape his problems.

"Kyle what's wrong?" Jim implored.

"Dad, I…" Kyle looked up and allowed his father to stare into his watery eyes. "I…I just want to be normal…" Kyle finished in a soft whisper.

"Son, you are normal, what makes you think you aren't?" Jim asked starting to worry about his son's health.

Kyle groaned and wiped his tears away. 'You're such a baby Valenti…' Kyle thought to himself. He took a deep breath and looked back at his father.

"Dad…there's something I have to tell you. It is about Liz."

"Is she in danger?" Jim asked worriedly looking around the room for his phone.

Jim remembered all too well the day that the four aliens made their trek down the road to leave Earth forever. He had promised Max Evans that he would protect the others with his life and that was a promise he would never go back on.

"No, Dad, sit down." Kyle said exasperated.

"Liz is…well…she isn't fine but…it's a long story."

-----

"They're back? Who's back?" Maria asked from her place on the couch. She stood up and walked over to her whispering boyfriend and friend. "Hello? I can hear you. I am not deaf. Tell me what you guys saw." Maria said sharply giving a 'no bullshit' attitude.

Liz and Michael exchanged a worried look. They both had mixed emotions about what they just saw. Michael was elated to have his friends back on Earth, but he was worried, what if it wasn't Max and Isabel, what if it was some other alien that looked like them? Would they be walking into a trap if they went after them? Michael wanted to badly to go out and find where the alien ship had landed 'But,' he wondered, 'was what he saw real or just fantasy?'

Liz was scared, no, scratch that, she was terrified. She had never had such a vivid vision and she had never had one without the help of an alien. She knew she should be a little bit happy at the fact that Max and Isabel could possibly be back but she couldn't help but feel suspicious. She had once said, 'If there is anything any of us should have learned over the last year and a half it's that nothing is ever what it seems' and that statement still held true today as it did when Alex died.

"Snap out of it and tell me what the hell is going on!" Maria said her patience obviously wearing thin.

Michael and Liz finally looked away from each other and turned to Maria. Liz was the first to speak.

"We saw an alien ship…" Liz started.

"Yeah, it landed in the desert." Michael confirmed.

"We think it was…Max and Isabel."

"I saw them…but it was for a brief second…but I saw them." Michael said scratching his eyebrow.

"So, you guys think they could be here? In Roswell?" Maria asked beginning to pace back and forth.

"I'm not sure." Liz said quietly running her hands through her hair. She looked down and saw the green energy still flowing through her.

"Well, we need to tell Valenti. He needs to know what you guys saw." Maria exclaimed running to the phone and grabbing it dialing the Valenti's number.

-------

Jim sat on the couch next to his son trying to digest everything he had just heard. It was hard for him to believe just on Kyle's word alone that Liz was developing some sort of powers and that one day his own son might develop these powers as well. Kyle just watched his dad waiting for some sign of anger, content, happiness, anything, but so far, nothing.

"Dad are you-"

The phone cut Kyle off. They both turned and looked at the phone. Neither of them got up to get it but after two rings Jim seemed to snap out of his haze and he jumped up reaching for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Jim…It is Maria."

"Maria, hey, how are you?"

"I'm…I'm not so good. It has been a very weird day. That is why I am calling actually." Maria breathed.

Jim looked over at his soon who was rocking slightly and looking over at his dad. Jim tried to give his son a smile but it showed weak and didn't provide any comfort.

"Yeah, Kyle was telling me about it…" Jim finally said.

"There's more…Can you both come over? I know Kyle is upset but-"

"I'll be over, but I can't guarantee Kyle will. You guys just stay put." Jim hung up the phone and looked back at his son.

"I'm going to Michael's place. I need to see this for myself and they are saying something more had happened."

Kyle shook his head and stood up making his way to his dad.

"Dad, I blew up at Liz…I feel horrible about it now but, I am so scared…" It took a lot for Kyle to openly admit to his father that he was scared but at the moment he didn't care. He didn't care about his macho exterior, he was scared, and Jim could see it on his face.

"Son, I don't want you to be scared…you will be okay. I promise." Jim stated placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

"No." Kyle pulled away from his dad's touch. "No dad that is not what I am scared of. Yes, I am slightly freaked out that I am going to become a small green man…but, I am scared for Liz. This is happening to her **right** now. She has no clue what is going on and that jerk Evans, where is he? On some planet playing King. He left her here and…" Kyle paused. "I am scared for her."

Jim looked at his son and closed his eyes slowly. He knew that Liz Parker would always have a soft spot in Kyle's heart. She had a soft spot in his heart too. It warmed him to see Kyle so worried about his friend but it caused certain questions to arise.

"Kyle, do you still love Liz?" Jim asked.

Kyle nodded.

"Of course I do." He said softly bringing his hand up to rub his eyes. "But not in that way. I love her, she is a great friend, a strong woman…she brings life to the room…well not this past year…but she used to." Kyle stated. "It's been so hard dad, this year has been so hard. And seeing her like this, and seeing this happen to her, well, it's scary… and what did I do? I ran away. I left her to face this by herself. I am so stupid." Kyle finished throwing his hands up in the air.

"No, son, don't beat yourself up about this. You were scared and for good reason. This isn't stuff that people have to deal with on a day-to-day basis. This is out of this world kind of stuff. And I won't blame you if you want out of this whole mess…"

"No, I am gonna be there, if not for anybody, for Liz. She needs us right now. She needs for us to be strong for her."

Jim smiled at his son and pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around Kyle and gave him a strong squeeze.

"I'm proud of you son. You're a fine young man."

Kyle smiled and hugged his dad back.

"I can't run away now, Liz, she is family."

Jim laughed softly as they pulled out of their hug.

"You've always wanted a sister…I think now you have one."

-----

"They're coming over." Maria said as she hung the phone up.

"Good…did he say Kyle was coming too?" Liz asked.

She and Kyle had grown closer this past year than ever. He had been there for her, from the time the space ship flew out of Roswell and in to space, to the time she needed a last minute prom date. She loved him and it hurt her that he was not there for her at this moment. Maria sensed Liz's sadness and she pulled her friend into a soft embrace.

"He'll come around sweetie. He's been through a lot too…believe in him."

Liz nodded and pulled away from Maria. She turned to go back to Michael's room and Maria caught a glimpse of her face, tears shining in her eyes. As Liz left the room Michael approached Maria and pulled her close to him.

"She'll be okay." Maria said not really to anybody but herself.

Michael knew Maria was terrified and that for once she was finding out what it was like to be the strong one Michael also knew that Maria wasn't really sure if Liz was going to be all right. Michael had to admit that over the past year he had grown close to the three humans, even closer than he had been already, he felt as if they were his family.

To Michael, Maria was his world, and her pain caused him pain, and her smile brought him all the happiness in the world. Liz, she was like this annoyingly smart younger sister to him. She was always so calm and sometimes it drove Michael up the wall, but he accepted her, just as she accepted him. And Kyle, he was like this macho brother that was always standing up for everybody. Michael knew Kyle was a good guy, and it pissed him off that Kyle had left them to deal with this alone. He knew it was a lot to ask of Kyle, but he needed him right now, they all did.

Michael smiled as he realized that with Max, Isabel and Tess gone, he had created a whole new four-square. He looked down at Maria whom he was still holding close; he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on her head.

------

Liz walked into Michael's room and closed the door. She sat on her bed and for the first time in a year, she allowed herself to break down. She cried and she didn't hold back. She cried for herself, for her broken heart, for the emptiness she felt having Kyle leave, for her ruined future, and for her friends. She laid on the bed and wrapped herself up in Michael's blanket, it felt so warm and soft. After a while she began to hiccup, and suddenly the whole situation seemed funny to her. So, she laughed, hysterically.

"Lizzie?" Kyle said knocking on the door.

"Kyle?" Liz asked her laughter stopping and her head popping up off the bed. "Am I going completely insane now?"

"Yes, but that's why we love you." Kyle replied laughing and leaning his head against Michael's door. "Open up Parker. You're needed out here."

Liz wiped her eyes and smiled. She walked over to the door and opened it; Kyle stood there his hands in his pockets.

"You came back." Liz said softly.

"Of course I came back. Forgive me, for being stupid." Liz didn't respond she just grabbed him and hugged him.

"Kyle Valenti, you're amazing." She said laughing softly in his ear.

"No, Liz, you are amazing." Kyle replied pulling away from her and looking at her upper body, which was still emitting green currents. Liz just smiled and walked past him into the front of the apartment.

"Liz." Jim said standing up. His eyes widened when he saw what had happened to her."You…"

"Yeah…want to touch it? It doesn't hurt." Liz asked. "It kind of tingles…"

Jim stepped forward and gave her a quick hug.

"Are you okay?"

"As okay as I can be at the moment." Liz replied giving him a small smile.

"So…what did you want to tell me?" Jim asked looking at Maria who was sitting with Michael.

"We got a vision." Michael said standing up. "Me and Liz that is."

"A vision? Of what?"

"Max and Isabel, landing some spaceship in the desert…" Liz answered before Michael could say anything.

"Yeah, we are not sure if it was real, or…I don't know some weird alien thing but we saw it. At the same time." Michael finished.

Michael ran his hands through his hair and walked up to Valenti. "Do you think we could go and search in the desert?"

Jim shook his head and placed a hand on Michael's arm. "I don't think we should tonight…Liz needs to rest and, well it has been a tiring day for us all. We'll go tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?! But what if the ship is gone by then?" Michael burst out.

"Tomorrow night Michael. I don't want you guys leaving here and getting into trouble. And Liz can't leave the apartment looking like she does."

Michael growled and pulled away from Jim who just gave him a sad look. "Look, Michael, I know you are frustrated and that you are eager to see if this vision was real, but think about the rest of us. We need to do this together, and tomorrow will be better."

Michael finally nodded and stalked off to his room. Liz sighed and walked over to Jim she smiled weakly at him and then threw herself on him giving him a hug. "Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you so much for not abandoning us…."

Jim just smiled and shook his head. "You're not alone Liz and you never will be." Liz nodded and pulled back going over to Maria and sitting next to her.

"Kyle, we need to head out. I have some stuff I need to do tomorrow, and we all need some rest."

Kyle nodded and walked towards the door. "Bye girls, I'll come over early tomorrow morning to check up on you."

Liz smiled from her seat on the couch and nodded. They both left and Liz flopped back against the couch.

"So, girl time." Maria said turning to look at Liz. "Let's get some ice cream!"

--------

"So, do think you will be able to just forgive Max for everything if he has come back?" Maria asked Liz with a mouthful of chocolate swirl ice cream in her mouth. Liz laughed and took a scoop of ice cream for herself. She brought the spoon to her lips and licked the ice cream up.

"I don't know Maria…I don't know but…I am scared." Liz replied.

Maria stuck her spoon in the quart of ice cream they were sharing and gave her friend a sad smile.

"I know babe, but don't you think for even a second that you have to go through this alone; any of this. Not this whole thing with Max, not this whole you turning into an alien thing…nothing."

Liz put her spoon down and smiled at her best friend. She leaned forward and grabbed Maria into a hug.

"You're the best Maria. I love you."

"I love you too babe." Maria replied laughing.

"Is girl time over? I want to see television!" Michael yelled from his bedroom. The girls laughed and continued eating their ice cream.

"Sure spaceboy, come on in." Maria yelled back giving Liz a wink.

"Don't you girls need some beauty sleep or something?" Michael asked giving them a look when he saw them sprawled on his couch eating ice cream.

"Actually that sounds like a fabulous idea. It may be early but us growing aliens need our sleep." Liz said laughing. It made her happy that she could joke about being an alien with them.

"Yeah I am exhausted…we're gonna take your bed."

"Yeah yeah…" Michael mumbled grabbing his remote.

"I'm so glad my mom agreed to this little 'mini-break' from life." Maria said laughing.

"Me too, I love Michael but being here alone with him for a few days would have been weird." Liz said smiling.

The girls both curled into the bed and closed their eyes; in an instant they were both in a deep sleep.

-----------

The next morning, Liz woke up feeling refreshed. She looked over at Michael's bedside clock and groaned. Had she really slept for sixteen hours? She looked over at the spot next to her and saw that Maria had already been up. She stretched and stepped off the bed, she had slept in her clothes and she felt disgusting.

"Maria, Michael, I am gonna take a shower!" Liz called to them.

"Okay!" Maria called back to her. "Breakfast is ready when you are done."

Liz smiled and went to the bathroom. She looked into Michael's mirror and screamed in horror.

TBC….

-------

Please Review! It makes the writer happy which leads to quick updates! Tell me what you think; what you are worried about…anything-just review please!


	3. Finding Home

Disclaimer: I don't own so please don't sue!

Notes: Thanks for the reviews! They are wonderful! They make me write faster!

**Chapter Three: Finding Home**

Liz clamped a hand over her mouth to stop her screaming. She knew that if she kept screaming that both Michael and Maria would come running in.

"Liz! Are you okay?" Maria called from the kitchen where she was watching Michael flip pancakes.

"Yeah…YEAH! Don't worry I just thought I saw a…" She paused for a split second. "A BUG! But, it was just my hair tie!" Liz called back to her giving a fake laugh.

Maria gave Michael an uncertain look and quirked her eyebrow. "Okay hun…" she called back to Liz. "Be careful."

Michael spread more pancake batter on the griddle and looked at Maria who was biting her lip and contemplating going into the bathroom.

"Do you think she is lying?" Michael asked as he watched her have a battle with herself.

"It's her voice…and she doesn't get squeamish about bugs." Maria stated walking over to the fridge to get out the orange juice.

Meanwhile, Liz started to tear off her clothes, she looked at herself in the mirror and noticed that in the same exact spot where Max had healed her she now had a weird looking symbol that was the same silver as the handprint. She closed her eyes and looked at her arms. Her lower body was not affected but…

"Oh my God, Liz!" Liz looked towards the door and saw Maria standing there her hand on her chest. "Liz…you're glowing!" Maria screamed shutting the door behind her so Michael wouldn't walk in on her naked friend.

Michael had just finished his last pancake when he heard Maria scream. He looked over and threw the spatula down. "Maria?!" He said as he ran to his bathroom. He began pounding on the door when she shut it in his face.

"Michael…we are fine, she is just going to take a shower, we'll be out in a bit." Maria shouted through the door, keeping an eye on her friend.

"Together? You are going to stay in there while she showers?" Michael questioned smiling slightly.

"Oh spaceboy, you are such a perv. Now, go!" Maria shouted turning back to Liz.

Michael shrugged and walked back to his kitchen when he heard a knock on the door. He jogged over and opened the door looking out and seeing Kyle.

"Hey man." Kyle said walking in. "Where are the girls?" He asked as he looked around and saw nobody.

"Showering." Michael replied opening up the orange juice and pouring it into three glasses.

"Together?!" Kyle exclaimed clapping his hands together and giving a big grin.

"Yeah…women."

"Women…together, showering. Sounds awesome." Kyle replied.

Michael laughed and nodded giving Kyle a small smile.

"You eating here? I made plenty." Michael asked.

"Sure." Kyle said sitting on the stool near the counter. "So, how does Liz look today?" He asked while Michael served him.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her this morning." Michael replied shrugging and placing a few pancakes on Kyle's plate.

----

"Liz…you…uh…"

"Yes, Maria, I am glowing…I know."

"But…this…"

"Is weird?! Yeah, I know that too Maria." Liz said in a lifeless tone.

"I mean yesterday green sparks…now you are glowing…bright yellow! I just…" Maria started to fan herself and she took a deep breath. Liz stepped forwards and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Maria, calm down. It will be okay."

Maria just nodded and then started laughing. "You do realize we are having a conversation while you are naked right?"

Liz looked down and blushed. "Yeah…" She grabbed a towel. "What do you think this symbol is?" she asked pointing to her stomach.

"Is that where-"

"Yeah, Max healed me there." Liz nodded.

"Wow. Maybe Michael will know what the symbol is. Okay, you take a shower. I will go out there and tell them what is going on…you just don't worry about anything okay?" Maria said giving Liz a weak smile.

"Thanks Maria."

Maria nodded and turned to leave. She had a hand on the doorknob when she turned back around quickly and grabbed Liz into a strong hug. "Just don't die on me okay?" Maria said her heart pounding. "I can't lose you."

Liz stroked Maria's long hair and nodded giving her a final squeeze before pulling back. "I won't. I promise." Liz smiled. "Now go, I smell and am in dire need of a shower." She laughed and pushed Maria towards the door.

As Maria left, Liz leaned against the door and took a deep breath she brought her hand to her forehead and she let her head hit the door. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh 'Now, why did you make her that promise when you might not be able to keep it?' She thought to herself.

------

"So, she is glowing now?"

"Correct."

"And she has some weird symbol on her body."

"Also correct."

"This is weird." Kyle replied running his hands through his hair.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Maria said biting her lip.

"So, tell me, is the glowing everywhere???" Michael asked.

"No, it is so weird, it is really bright around where Max healed her and it fades outward but it stays mostly to her upper body, not including her face though."

"So if she wore long sleeves people wouldn't be able to tell?"

"Maybe…" Maria said taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Hey." Liz said from the doorway.

"Hey you." Kyle replied getting off the stool and walking over to her. He wrapped her up in a hug and kissed her on the cheek. "You feeling okay?"

"Besides this massive fever and the glowing body…yeah, I'm feeling great." Liz replied laughing.

"Hey Kyle can you give her a hug from me too." Michael asked as her started serving Liz's pancakes. "Sorry, I'd do it myself but I don't want to hurt her." He finished as he turned back and placed the plate on the counter.

Liz gave him a big smile as Kyle hugged her again.

"The pancakes look amazing Michael." Liz said grabbing her plate and shoving the food in her mouth.

"Thanks. Uh, Liz, I have to be rude right now but can you lift your shirt up?"

"Michael!?!" Maria exclaimed.

"I want to see the symbol." Michael finished giving Maria playful smile.

Liz laughed and nodded. She put her plate down and stood where everyone could see her, she lifted her shirt and showed her stomach to them.

"That symbol, it was in all those visions I had a few years ago, and it is everywhere in that book Alex translated." Michael said lowering his voice.

Everyone got quiet when Alex was brought up. Liz nodded and put her shirt down. "Yeah…I figured it was something from your planet." She grabbed her plate and continued to eat.

They all ate in silence, every one of them pondering what was going to happen next, all of them trying to hide their fear and questions from the others.

"So, what are you guys up to today?" Kyle finally asked breaking the silence.

"Nothing as of now…well we have to stay here because of…the glowing alien we are hiding." Michael cracked.

Liz laughed and looked at Kyle. "I'll probably just lounge around."

"So, have you guys decided on where you are living next year?" Kyle asked with a mouthful of pancake.

Maria and Liz looked at each other and shook their heads. "We haven't really thought about it lately…what with graduation and now this…" Liz's voice trailed off.

"I got a letter from the University and I think I found where I want to live…unless…"

"Unless?" Maria asked taking her last bite of pancake and a swig of her orange juice.

"We could live together." Kyle finished. "I mean like the four of us." He looked at Michael. "I know University of Las Cruces is not far but you could get a job there and maybe finish high school there."

The other three looked at each other and all smiled at each other. "Kyle, that is the best idea ever." Liz exclaimed smiling.

"Yeah, it would be perfect. We could get an apartment or a house…I CAN DECORATE!" Maria jumped up and down happily.

"What do you think Michael?" Kyle asked giving him a lopsided grin.

"Sounds perfect actually." Michael said taking a drink and then tossing his dishes in the sink.

Michael hated to admit it but the thought of living with the three of them gave his heart a warm feeling. For the first time in his life he would have his family under one roof. He couldn't be happier. He turned back and looked at the others and found himself smiling, they all were laughing and talking and making plans about their place and for the first time since the others left, Michael was a hundred percent sure he was home.

-----

_Today Maria, Michael, Kyle and I all agreed to live together next year. It sounds too good to be true. When I was applying to colleges my one thought was to get out of Roswell, to leave this place and never look back. I'm so glad I didn't do that. I got accepted to Harvard, Princeton, Yale and every other Ivy League college out there but when it finally came time to send off my letter of acceptance, I couldn't do it. Even though all three of my friends were one hundred percent supportive, I couldn't leave them. We've been through too much together. They have always been there for me. I don't know if University of Las Cruces will offer as many opportunities that an Ivy League school would offer but, hey, I have grad school for that. _

Liz pulled her bottom lip in and bit it. She was in Michael's room writing in her journal while her friends where out in the living room watching a scary movie. She smiled and thought about the three of them and all they had been through together.

_I don't know what will happen in the future but I do know that I'm the luckiest girl on any planet out there. _

She capped her pen and closed her journal setting it down on the bed. She looked over her journal entry and smiled when she realized she didn't even mention Max once. It was the first time that had happened, as she flipped back through her previous journal entries she frowned. Every single entry in some way pertained to Max, or at least mentioned his name.

She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. She didn't want to get over Max and definitely would never forget him but it had been over a year. 'What if he is back though?' she thought to herself. The thought that Max would be back on Earth sent her heart soaring but it also made her stomach plummet. She didn't think she was strong enough to forgive him, but she knew she wanted to.

"Liz, the movie is over, you can come out now." Maria called from the living room.

Liz smiled and jumped off the bed. She ran out and jumped on Kyle. She gave a battle like cry and began tickling him.

"Liz! AHH!" Kyle screamed trying to get away.

Liz laughed and continued attacking him. "You should never have told me you were extremely ticklish," she argued.

Michael and Maria watched as the two continued to play wrestle each other.

"Kids." Michael said rolling his eyes.

Maria smiled at him and sighed. She knew that this was the first time in a long while that Liz felt happy and it warmed her. She was glad Liz felt comfortable enough with them to let loose, it truly felt like family. Maria loved Liz and when Max left, and she watched her friend sink deep into a pit of sadness, she began to despise Max. She knew that Michael missed Max but to Maria, they were better off without the other aliens.

She leaned up and kissed Michael on the cheek. She closed her eyes and lectured herself 'you know that Max and Isabel coming back will make Liz and Michael happy…don't be bitter.' But even though she told herself, she still couldn't help but feel upset with Max for being dumb and getting Tess pregnant, then leaving.

"So, you guys up for it?" Liz asked from the couch. She had finally surrendered when Kyle started tickling her back.

"I'm sorry…up for what?" Maria asked snapping herself out of her thoughts.

"A game of monopoly." Liz stated.

"Oh no…President Parker will massacre us!" Maria exclaimed laughing.

"Oh hush, you guys have just as much of an advantage as me…"

"Yes, but we didn't get accepted into Harvard."

Liz laughed, "That doesn't mean I will win."

"Liz, you have won every game of monopoly we ever played." Maria stated giving her a smile.

"I have to see this." Michael said walking to his room. He grabbed his Monopoly game and looked at Liz's journal, which was sitting on his bed. He sighed and wondered what was going on in her head.

"Come on Michael!" Maria yelled clearing a spot on the table for the game.

"Coming." He said walking out of his room. Maybe he'd ask her about her feelings instead of stealing her diary like last time.

-----

"That means I have the highest amount of money…which means I win." Liz stated doing a little happy dance.

The other three glared at her, she had taken them for all they were worth, the last one standing, Kyle, had just mortgaged his last property when he landed on Liz's Boardwalk.

"That game took four hours, we all fought our best battle and in the end…you still won." Kyle said pretending to be upset.

Liz just smiled and nodded happily. "Losers get to put the game up. I am gonna order a pizza. What do you guys want?"

"Pepperoni"

"Pineapple"

"Mushroom."

"And I want sausage…" Liz finished biting her bottom lip. "Okay, how about this…I get two pizzas, one with Pepperoni and Pineapple and the other with Mushroom and sausage? Deal?"

"Deal!" the gang said in unison.

After Liz ordered the pizza she went and sat in the living room with the others as they had just finished putting up the game. Suddenly a knock came on the door.

"That can't be the pizza already!" Liz exclaimed. "But I am gonna go to Michael's room…can't have people seeing me." She said jumping up and running to Michael's room.

Michael waited till she was in his room with the door closed. He walked over to his front door and opened the door. Maria and Kyle looked to see who it was.

"I can't believe it's actually you."

TBC…

-----

Please review!!

Author's Note: I just wanted to thank you guys again for the reviews. They are great and give me motivation to keep going. I am out of town this weekend so my next update will be Monday. I try to update every day. So please review:-D


	4. Becoming Alien

Disclaimer: Don't own so don't sue!

Notes: Thanks for all the reviews! Here is the next chapter!

**Chapter Four: Becoming Alien**

"Believe it Michael…it's really happening." Max Evans replied as he stepped through the doorway to give Michael a brotherly hug.

Michael didn't move; he didn't hug Max back he just stood there his face blank but his eyes showing all the shock he felt. Maria brought her hand to her open mouth when she saw Max walk in and give Michael a hug. Kyle tensed up beside her and bit his lip.

Isabel walked in behind Max and gave a small wavering smile. "Hi Michael…" she whispered as she reached out to grab his hand.

Max, realizing that Michael was uncomfortable pulled back and gave Michael a questioning look. "You okay?" He asked not really realizing what he was saying.

"Am I okay?" Michael repeated in a flat tone. "I am great…" Michael finished running a hand through his hair. He sometimes imagined how he would react when and if Max were ever to come back, but he never expected the tidal wave of emotions that he just felt.

He felt ecstatic, angry, bitter, sad, jealous, confused, and hurt all at once. Max stared at Michael unable to read what Michael was feeling. He looked at his sister who had already pulled her hand from Michael's. Max finally allowed himself to look away from Michael and around the room. His eyes first fell on Maria. She had her hand over her mouth and was glaring at him with her smoky eyes.

Max gulped and shifted his gaze to Kyle who was standing beside her looking nervous and tense. "Hey." Max said walking towards them.

Maria stepped back shaking her head still disbelieving that they were actually back. Kyle looked at Maria and put a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. He walked forward a little towards Max and stopped right before him. "Hey Max." He replied.

Max looked the same, Kyle mused as he continued to stare at Max. He didn't seem different in any way.

"Hi Kyle, Maria." Isabel finally managed to say after a minute of silence.

Kyle finally managed to drag his eyes away from Max and allowed them to fall on Isabel. His breath was taken away by how beautiful she looked; she had changed since he last saw. Her hair fell in soft curls and she looked darker but her eyes were lighter, more piercing. He gave her a small half smile and nodded looking away and towards Michael. "Hey Isabel."

Michael couldn't stop looking at them, he hadn't said a word since they came in and he didn't think he would for a while. He didn't really know what to say to them.

It was Max who finally broke the silence. "So…I guess you guys have some questions for us?" He asked timidly looking around the room.

His heart sank as he realized Liz wasn't any where to be seen, he and Isabel had landed the night before, and while Isabel was asleep at the hotel, Max had snuck out to go to Liz's house, he waited outside for any sign of life but her lights were off the whole night. He had trudged back to the hotel upset that he hadn't gotten to see her.

"Yeah, I'll start. What are you doing here? Your precious Antar not all you expected?" Maria spat.

Max whipped his head around to look at Maria who no longer looked shocked but pissed. Her eyes were narrowed, her hands on her hips and her mouth was turned upside down.

"And where is that…that…" Maria couldn't find a word bad enough to described Tess so she blew out a rush of air and looked at Kyle who was staring back at her.

"Antar was…different." Max finally said running a hand through his hair. He knew that wasn't the answer they were looking for.

"What do you mean what are we doing here?" Isabel asked not missing the anger that was obvious in Maria's voice. "This is our home. We came back. Are we not welcome here anymore?" Isabel said sarcastically.

"Look don't get mad at Maria…she is just in shock." Kyle said stepping to Maria's defense.

Meanwhile back in the room Liz had her ear pressed to the door. She felt her breathing start to get heavy and she started to feel dizzy. 'They can't really be back.' She thought to herself.

She went over to Michael's bed and sat on it not ready to reveal herself. She got under the blankets and looked down at her glowing body. She was so confused, she wanted to go out so she could ask Max why her body was doing this but she wanted to stay here in the warmth that was Michael's bed cause she felt safe.

"She didn't have to jump all over us just because she is in shock." Isabel snapped at Kyle.

"Oh, don't listen to him. I am not jumping all over you because I am in shock." Maria said angrily.

Max and Isabel moved closer together and Isabel shot a glare at Maria. Michael knowing that Maria was about to explode walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulder. He leaned in and whispered, "Babe…not now."

Maria looked at him and raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. She stepped back and crossed her hands across her chest. She would wait, for now, before yelling at them.

"What is her problem Michael!?" Isabel said stepping forward.

Michael just held a hand up and shook his head. "She is...shocked."

"So we've heard." Isabel said closing her eyes and looking away. "Come on Max, we are obviously not wanted here." She said reaching out to pull Max out the door.

"No wait…where is Liz?" Max asked pulling away from Isabel's grasp.

"Somewhere." Maria's sarcastic answer.

She knew she was being a bitch and she knew that it was hurting all of them and their chances of moving forward as a group, but she wasn't going to let them just come back into their lives and screw them all over again. She was going to protect her family no matter what, and the truth was, they had hurt all of them; Kyle, Michael, Liz and herself, that wasn't going to happen again, not on her watch.

"Somewhere…where?" Max asked not taking Maria's bait.

"Somewhere safe." Kyle interjected.

Max gave him a look of exasperation and then sighed. "Fine. We're leaving." He made a move for the door.

"No, Maxwell, wait." Michael said moving away from Maria.

He was upset with Max and Isabel too that's for sure, but they were still his family, and he needed them.

"We're just…maybe we should talk, meaning, us three." He pointed to Isabel, Max and then himself.

Maria and Kyle gave Michael a shocked look. "You are just going to exclude us?!?" Maria exclaimed glaring at Michael.

Michael shook his head and walked over to Maria. He leaned down and placed his forehead on hers lightly lifting her chin up so she was looking into his eyes. "I just need to get some stuff off my chest…you'll have your turn." He whispered so only she and Kyle could hear.

Maria looked up into his eyes and gave a huff of disapproval but she looked at Kyle and then motioned for the bedroom. They both stalked off to the bedroom after giving both Isabel and Max small glares. Isabel glared back at them and shook her head once they were gone.

"What the hell is wrong with them?" Isabel asked once the other two had left to the bedroom.

"They've been going through some tough stuff this year, we all have." Michael said sitting on the couch. He motioned for Isabel and Max to take seats too.

Max made his way over to the couch and sat across from Michael. Isabel took her place on the stool near the kitchen.

"So have we." Max finally said after they were all settled.

"Tell me about it." Michael said leaning back.

-------

"I can't believe they are back!" Maria said in an exasperated whisper to Kyle and Liz.

Liz was shaking her head and sitting on the bed. She was in denial and couldn't believe that behind the closed door, the love of her life was sitting having a casual conversation with Michael. She wanted to run out and tell him that she was here, that she was okay, but a part of her held her back. Maria had been ranting about them ever since her and Kyle had entered Michael's bedroom.

Kyle was sitting on the bed next to Liz watching her with worried eyes. He wanted to help her but she seemed years away and beyond any help he could offer her.

"Did...did Max ask about me?" Liz asked after a while.

Maria stopped ranting and looked over at Liz with a small frown. "Yes, he did." She said shaking her head and sitting on the other side of Liz. She placed her hand on Liz's shoulder and sighed. "Lizzie, I don't think it is good for you to see him today. I don't know how long this talk with Michael will take…but I think today you shouldn't see him." She finished.

"Maria, I am a big girl." Liz started.

"I know sweetie, I know that, but…"

"Maybe you should think out what you are going to say first." Kyle finished for her.

Liz nodded. "Okay, I can live with that…what do you think Michael is saying to them anyway?"

-----

"So, spill, what are you both doing back here?" Michael calmly asked looking from Max to Isabel.

"It's a long story."

"I've got all the time in the world Maxwell." Michael replied.

Max sighed and nodded looking to Isabel for support. Isabel didn't make a move and her eyes stayed glued on Michael. She knew that he was different but in what way she couldn't tell. He just didn't seem like the Michael they had left a year ago.

"Well, everything was going fine on Antar for about…" Max paused and looked at Isabel. "A month or so…in all actuality I don't really remember how long we were there." Max ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

Michael watched him with his penetrating eyes. Max looked the same to him, but there was something in his eyes that wasn't there before. He looked more worn out, more tired, older in a way; but not just a year older, more like his eyes had aged 5 years instead of just one. Michael shook off his thoughts and nodded, encouraging Max to continue.

"Well, it wasn't long before Tess had the baby. When she did I was finally starting to get used to life up there but then…" Max looked at Isabel again.

"Then we were taken prisoner…" Isabel finished for him.

"Taken prisoner? But you are the King and Princess…how is that possible?" Michael asked leaning forward.

"Tess." Max finished with a growl.

"Yes, Tess, she betrayed us." Isabel said looking directly at Michael.

"That little…" Michael paused. "Well that is not surprise actually…" He trailed off and looked towards his bedroom door where he knew the other three were anxiously awaiting their turn to ask questions.

"What do you mean?" Max asked giving Michael a puzzled look.

Michael turned to look at Max and saw a thousand questions running through his eyes. He forced a small smile on his face and shook his head. "Nothing Maxwell." He said. He knew this was not the time or the place to tell Max that Tess had not only betrayed him on Antar but on Earth as well.

Max gave Michael a look but decided to accept that answer for now. "Well, she had our baby, our son, and we were taken prisoner…luckily one of our loyalist members, Synda, she…she helped us get out. She staged our deaths and here we are…" Max said giving the shortened version of everything that happened.

Max couldn't quite put his finger on it but he knew Michael wasn't giving him the full story so he decided maybe it was wise to hold back some information from Michael as well.

"So, I guess it is my turn to answer questions now." Michael stated looking towards Isabel.

"How are…things?" Max asked quietly leaning forward and looking Michael in the eyes.

Michael smiled slightly, "They are amazing actually. We are all doing great. We're actually planning on moving near the University of Las Cruces next year…" Michael said quickly.

"Really? Why?" Isabel asked.

"Everyone is going there…"

Max noticed how Michael wasn't giving specifics; he was just using generalizations. "Michael is something going on…?" Max finally asked a look of worry now coming over his face.

"Well…you could say that." Michael said sighing.

"Michael, if something has happened to anyone here I need to know about it." Max exclaimed.

Something in Michael snapped. "You _**need**_ to know about it? Like it's your God given right?"

"Michael—"

"No Maxwell, it is your turn to listen. You don't **need** to know anything. You lost that privilege when you left." Michael said sharply.

"We didn't leave to piss everyone off." Isabel said coming to her brother's defense. "But that seems to be what everyone thinks around here."

"It's been a tough couple of days." Michael said scratching his eyebrow "Sorry for jumping on you."

"What's going on Michael?"

"You don't even want to know Maxwell…"

------

"_He's back. He's back and I don't know what to do or to say. I feel lost. He is out there talking to Michael and Isabel right now. I want to run out and see him but I also don't. I want him to leave but I want him to stay. Liz Parker, your so damn confusing." _

Liz sat on Michael's bed sandwiched in between Kyle and Maria. Maria was still fuming but had fallen into a silent internal rant while Kyle was sleeping. Liz smiled at Maria who looked up and gave her friend a weak grin.

"How you doin' Lizzie." Maria asked lifting a hand up to run it through Liz's hair.

Liz smiled and shrugged. "The guy who has had my heart for years now is outside behind that door and I'm in here…"

Maria nodded and bit her lip. Suddenly, they heard a hard knocking on the door. Kyle sprang up and into action. "Who!?! What! No, you can't take over our planet you alien scum!" Kyle shrieked making karate motions at the door.

Liz laughed "Kyle…it was just a knocking…probably Michael. The others probably left." Liz said standing up and placing a hand on Kyle shoulder.

Kyle nodded and gave a small chuckle. "Sorry Parker…nightmares." He then put his arm around Liz's waist and started to pull her out towards the door. "Let's see what Michael talked to them about shall we?"

Liz allowed herself to be lead to the living room. She put her right arm around Kyle's waist and smiled back at Maria who followed them out.

The passed Michael who was trying to warn them with his eyes but they didn't pay any attention to him.

"So, Michael when did they…oh…" Liz said when she saw Max sitting on the couch. He stood up when she entered the room his eyes growing wider.

"Liz, what happened to you?" He asked stepping forward.

Kyle pulled Liz back and away from Max. "Don't touch her. You'll hurt her." Kyle snapped unwrapping his arm from her waist.

He looked at Liz who was now pale in her face. She looked as if she had seen a ghost. Max looked at Kyle and then down to the arm that was encircling Liz's waist. Suddenly Max saw red, he knew it was farfetched for him to even think that Liz had waited around for him, but he didn't expect her to be with Kyle of all people.

"What do you mean I'll hurt her? I would never hurt her." Max said.

"Too late for that one." Maria murmured from her spot in the back of the room. She made her way over to Michael and jabbed him in the stomach. "You didn't tell us they were still here." She glared up at him.

"Sorry, but I knew you would be mad…" Michael whispered. "I just wanted to get this awkward part over with."

Maria just glared at him and moved away over towards Liz who was still quiet.

"What happened Liz?" Max finally asked looking at her worriedly. "What happened to you?"

Liz couldn't breath. It was the moment she had dreamed of for the past year, seeing him again, being near him again. It was nothing like she had expected but even so, it was here. She looked to Kyle who was giving her encouraging smiles and glances. All of a sudden Liz felt as if she was going to faint she reached out and grabbed Kyle hand to steady herself.

Max swallowed as he watched her hold Kyle's hand. "Are you going to tell me what is going on?" Max asked.

"I'm changing." Liz finally said after she steadied herself with Kyle's hand.

"What do you mean changing?" Isabel asked giving Liz a look over.

"She's morphing into a chameleon can't you tell?" Kyle said sarcastically giving a small half glare to Isabel.

Isabel stepped back and smirked at Kyle she wanted to laugh but knew it was neither the time nor the place.

"I…yesterday I started shooting off green sparks and today…I am glowing and…" Kyle squeezed Liz's hand to try and get her to calm down. Maria came up behind Liz and gave her a small hug.

"She thinks she is getting powers." Maria finished.

"What do you mean?" Max asked sitting on the couch. His head was spinning it was all too much to take in.

"She thinks she is becoming an alien."

---------

Review please! Sorry to stop it there but next time we will have a one on one with Max and Liz, more explanation to what is happening to her and a more detailed description of what went on on Antar. THANKS!


	5. Taking it Slow

Notes: Thanks again for all the reviews! I am enjoying writing this story so the reviews are a great bonus. Leave a review or PM me with anything you want, questions (can't promise I will answer all of them), worries, concerns, or anything. Thanks! Enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 5: Taking it Slow**

Isabel knew that coming back to Roswell was going to be difficult, not just the whole preparing the ship, escaping the enemies, flying to earth part but the coming back into everybody's lives part as well. She pleaded with Max to let them have more time, to get used to Earth again, to figure out what to say to the others; but he didn't hear any of it, he wanted to see everyone, especially Liz and nothing Isabel said could stop him. 'Stubborn till the day he dies' Isabel mused as they walked out to go to Michael's.

Things hadn't been easy on Isabel ever since they had left. When they got to Antar she noticed something about Tess, how she was very secretive, and how she was always having private meetings. Isabel didn't trust her and for good reason. Max, was clueless of course, he was trying to get over the fact that he had just left the love of his life back on Earth and that he was having a baby with a woman he didn't really love. Isabel was alone. While Max flitted around playing Royalty with Tess, Isabel was left to fend for herself and find her own way of life.

She found herself thinking about her parents a lot, and Alex, she thought of him often. It still hurt her heart to think about them leaving, them leaving when his killer was still out there. She had many sleepless nights over it, and she would see him, every night she would see him and every time it was the same: He would wave and smile and beckon for her to come to him but every time she stepped forward he would move back. She couldn't get to him no matter how hard she tried, and it killed her.

She never allowed herself to cry though, she would just go throughout the motions of her day but when Max came in and revealed to her that Tess was a traitor she broke down. Maybe it was because she realized that she had left everything behind to follow her brother while he followed their traitor, or maybe it was because she had always known in her heart that Tess was bad news.

Isabel snapped back to reality when she heard Michael. "Becoming an alien?!" She exclaimed jumping up from her perch. "Are you serious? That doesn't make any sense." She finished looking at Max who was refusing eye contact with everybody.

"Actually that isn't true." Max finally said.

All eyes snapped to Max and he looked up slowly to meet every one of their gazes. He knew it was now or never.

"Remember when they questioned us on Antar?" Max said turning his attention to Isabel.

All Isabel could do was nod.

"Well, they asked all of us exactly what we did on Earth, who we were friends with, when we used our powers, everything. They wanted to know it all…" Max looked down and backed up so he was sitting on the couch. He looked up and saw Liz looking down at him her eyes full of questions. "I ended up telling them about the time I healed Liz and they all went insane. Supposedly when I did that, my power got transferred into you. You know how my powers would leave me for a while after I healed someone?" He asked looking at Michael.

Michael nodded. "Yeah, like when you healed the children at the hospital."

"Exactly…well, that is because I gave them my powers. And whenever I got better, I thought I was gaining my strength back…but I was really gaining all new powers." He stopped and looked up through his bangs at Liz who now had her hand on her forehead.

Liz felt dizzy and faint; she continued to hold on to Kyle who was gently squeezing her hand. She looked away from Max and up at Kyle, she smiled at him and sighed. This was a lot to take in. Max frowned and continued his story.

"Synda told me that we are human; Isabel and I. We are just like anyone on Earth but our brains are several thousand years in advance. She also told me that by healing Liz, I had broken some rule. Supposedly there is this alien in California who was supposed to watch over us along with Nasedo. He was supposed to make sure we stayed within the intergalactic rules…but I guess he never showed up. He was supposed to explain to us what we could and could not do on Earth but…since he didn't and I healed Liz and a lot of other people…I passed on my powers to them.

"Does that mean that I will have the same powers as you?" Liz's voice was firm and strong even though she felt weak and timid.

"No, not at all. You will develop powers that are unique to yourself and your brain. Also, you might not be able to do much, it takes practice." He finished and looked at Isabel who was glaring daggers at him.

He ignored her looks and turned his attention back to Liz. He stood up and walked over to her. "Liz, I know how to turn you normal again. What is happening to you is just the powers settling in, it will take another week or so for it to completely fade. You will go into several stages…but if you want I can make it go away for now. At least the external side affects." He finished reaching out for her.

Liz frowned and pulled back slightly. Max's mouth turned down whenever he saw her move from him. His heart hurt and he wanted to help her. Liz looked at Kyle, then Maria, then and Michael. She knew she needed to have the side affects go away, she had a speech to give in a few days and she couldn't do it while she was glowing different colors. She gave Max a tiny smile and then turned away from him. She bit her lip and pulled away from Kyle. She turned back to Max and nodded. "Okay, do what ever you need to do."

Max smiled and reached out grabbing her hands in his. Liz flinched and pulled away slightly but then realized that he hadn't hurt her. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. His eyes seemed to gaze right through her into her very soul. She bit her lip and looked away. Kyle, sensing her discomfort stepped next to her and pulled her so she was looking at him. "Just look at me Lizzie, it will be over before you know it." Kyle said softly.

Liz smiled and looked into Kyle's eyes feeling safe and secure. Max pulled his gaze away from Liz to fall on Kyle. He watched as they looked into each other's eyes. He frowned and swallowed. "Okay Liz, I need you to just relax and clear your head." Max said.

Liz nodded and closed her eyes. Max did the same and suddenly Liz felt as if electricity was shocking her body. It didn't hurt though it was just jolting her senses to life. Suddenly she saw Max but it wasn't the Max she knew he was lonely, scared and angry. She watched him as he paced what looked like a chamber. And just as Liz was about to look away she saw her and Max kissing in the jeep the night before he left Roswell.

When Liz finally opened her eyes she saw Max staring down at her, his eyes drilling holes into her own. She bit her lip and pulled away from his touch looking down at her arms, which were now back their normal color.

"Oh my God, Liz are you okay?" Maria said darting across the room from the safety of Michael's arms. She grabbed Liz up into a big hug and held her close to her. "You…you started glowing…bright red. You and Max…it was unreal!" She exclaimed.

Liz laughed and hugged Maria back. "I'm fine Maria." She said looking down at her arms while they were around Maria. She let out a small cry of joy as she surveyed her normal skin color. "You know what?" She said pulling back from Maria and pushing Maria's hair out of her face. "I'm gonna miss the glow." She joked.

She then turned and looked at Michael who was standing a few feet away from her looking relieved that she was back to her normal self. She walked from Maria and slowly jogged over to Michael. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a big hug. Michael laughed and wrapped his arms around her. He sighed and closed his eyes happy that she was better now. "Good to have you back." He said smiling as she pulled away.

Liz nodded and turned around looking for Kyle who was waiting patiently near the couch. She ran and leaped on him pushing him onto the couch as she gathered him up in a hug. "Thanks for being there for me during all that." She whispered in his ear.

"Anytime Parker." He said giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

Liz laughed and then stood up looking at Max who was trying not to look upset. "Thank you Max." She said softly walking up to him. "You have no idea how much that meant to me…I have a big speech to give and I couldn't go up there looking like a Christmas tree ornament." She said jokingly.

Max just nodded. "Glad you are back to normal…" He replied staring at her with his lifeless eyes.

She smiled at him and looked down at her arms once again. It was only two days that she was different but it felt like it had been forever. She was so happy to be back to normal she realized. Her head snapped up when she heard someone knocking on the door.

"Pizza Delivery!!"

Liz sighed and placed her hand on her chest. "He scared me." She said out loud as she walked to the kitchen counter to get her money. She opened the door and paid the pizza delivery guy and then brought the pizzas inside. She placed the pizzas on the counter and looked at everyone in the living room.

Everyone in the room looked awkward, Isabel was glaring at Maria while Maria glared at Max who was glaring at Kyle who was shooting Michael scared looks. "You guys want some pizza?" Liz called.

"Is that an invite?" Isabel asked reluctantly.

"Sure." Liz said giving Isabel a small smile.

Liz had nothing against Isabel; she knew that the only reason Isabel left was so she could stay with Max. She looked over at Maria who was giving Liz a death glare now.

"Okay family meeting now." Maria called pushing Michael and Kyle towards the bedroom.

Kyle, who was standing above the pizza about to dig in gave a look of longing and sadness as he was ushered away. "But…can't I just have one slice first?" He asked in a sad voice.

Liz watched as Maria dragged the guys into the bedroom. She bit her lip to contain a smile; she looked back at Max and Isabel and waved. "We'll be back in a little bit…" She said before she too disappeared behind the bedroom door.

"What is that about?" Isabel asked once the door was locked and she heard muffled words.

"I don't know…they seem so different." Max said crossing his arms and looking at Isabel.

"Tell me about it. Since when was Maria such a jerk?" Isabel asked glaring at the door. "And when did Michael ever apologize? And what is up with Liz and Kyle being all touchy feely?"

"We were gone for a whole year Isabel…they must be together now." He paused and looked away when he saw Isabel rolling her eyes. "Or something like that…"

"Yeah well I am starting to think that it was a big mistake coming back here. We obviously weren't missed." She huffed and crossed her arms walking over to the window.

Max swallowed and frowned. He wasn't prepared to think about the chance that Michael didn't miss him at all; and Liz, he thought about Liz all the time, he missed her friendship, he missed her smile, he would never stand to think that they didn't miss him too.

"I know they missed us…why else would Michael want to hear us out?" Max asked.

"I don't know Max." Isabel snapped.

Max knew that coming back was what Isabel had wanted to do ever since they left and it pained him to see his sister so torn. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He knew deep down that when they came back there would be hell to pay but he at least expected them to be civil.

"When they come back, I am going to try to talk to Liz on my own." Max said looking at Isabel from the side.

She nodded and frowned. "Of course you are." She said coldly. "Well, I am not going to stay and wait around for them to come out and pass judgment on us. I am out of here. I will be back at the hotel later." She then pushed past Max and walked out the door.

Max watched her leave. After a while he turned his attention to Michael's bedroom door. He could easily walk over there and listen through the door but he decided against it. Instead he started looking around Michael's apartment for any clue of what they have been going through and what had been going on in their lives.

-----

"I just don't want what happened last time to happen again." Maria exclaimed with her hands on her hips.

Kyle, Michael and Liz were all on the bed giving each other questioning looks. They all were slightly cautious about Max and Isabel but they also wanted to hear them out.

"Maria, I think that we should at least be civil with them. We should talk to them and see what…see what they have to say. It's the least we can do." Liz said standing up and taking Maria's hand in hers.

"Pumpkin, I love you, and Max hurt you. Just, don't let yourself fall victim to him again."

"Maria you are acting insane, it's not like he is a murderer." Liz said laughing.

"Liz is right Maria, we need to stay on our guard and maybe not get so close to them, but we should at least hear them out." Kyle said looking down.

"I agree." Michael said sighing.

"Fine. I will be civil to them but that doesn't mean I have to like them." Maria said walking over to the door and opening it. She stalked out and the other three followed here. When they got to the living room they noticed Isabel was gone.

"Where did Isabel go?" Kyle asked.

Max jumped, he had been looking around Michael's closet for pictures, and clues, anything and he hadn't expected them to come out so soon.

"She didn't really say…" Max said guilt plastered all over his face.

"What were you doing Maxwell?" Michael asked finally noticing that Max was in his closet.

"I…"

"Look whatever, it doesn't matter." Michael said waving his hand in the air.

Max nodded and looked down. He moved away from the closet and closer to Liz who was staring at him. She still couldn't believe he was here and every time she looked at him it seemed so surreal. There was so much she wanted to say to him but she knew Maria was right, she needed to be cautious around him, she needed to play it cool.

"Liz, I was wondering if we could talk…in private." Max said quietly stepping closer to her.

Liz swallowed, shifted her eyes over at Kyle who was giving her an encouraging smile, and nodded. "Okay Max…let's go somewhere."

"Is there still that park on Main Street?" Max asked.

"Yeah…that sounds like a good place." Liz said smiling at him.

"Why don't you guys take some pizza? There is more than enough and Liz hasn't eaten since breakfast." Kyle said walking over to the kitchen. He grabbed a box of pizza and handed it to Liz who smiled at him.

"Thanks Kyle." She said leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. "I'll be back later."

"Okay. Umm…Max, do you have any idea whatsoever where Isabel went?" Kyle asked shifting his gaze to Max.

"Yeah…" Max walked to the door and then looked back at Kyle. "Alex's grave."

-------

Isabel walked past all the stores down town and towards her destination. She had wanted to go see him ever since they got back but she hadn't had the heart to do so till now. She crossed her arms across her chest and rubbed her arms. She felt cold even though the air was warm and dry.

She finally came to the gates of the Cemetery where Alex was buried. She walked on the path and through the gravestones. Before she reached Alex's tombstone she reached down and plucked a blade of grass from the earth. She covered it with her hand and the blade of grass was transformed into a bouquet of roses. She sniffed them and continued to her destination.

"Hi Alex." Isabel said once she reached the spot where Alex was buried. "Long time no talk…" Isabel felt her eyes start to water and she closed them for a second hoping to push the tears back.

"I am so sorry I haven't come to see you this past year. As you know we went back to Antar…well, Max, Tess and I did." She said as she placed the flowers down. "It wasn't at all what we expected. Max and I came back last night…God, I missed you." She said falling to her knees next to the gravestone.

She wrapped her arms around the stone and hugged it tightly. She wished desperately for the stone to morph into Alex, she dreamed of feeling his arms around her one last time. She suddenly felt a tapping on her shoulder.

"Isabel?" Isabel's face lit up and she turned around expecting to see Alex.

"Kyle." Her face fell into a frown and she looked away.

"Sorry, I hope I didn't scare you." Kyle said sitting next to her.

"You didn't I was just…I thought you were…" She shook her head and looked down at the flowers she had put on his stone. "Nothing, it's silly." She finished allowing fresh tears to fall.

Kyle's heart broke for her in that moment. He knew her heart still and always would belong to Alex Whitman. He reached out and placed a hand on Alex's tombstone. He had visited Alex's grave many times with Liz and Maria while they tried to cope with his death. He had even come with Michael a few times and by himself every so often. The funny thing was, they never discussed it. They never talked about Alex and whenever they went to see him, it was never planned. One of them would say, "Wanna go for a drive?" And then they would end up at his grave.

"You know what Kyle?" Isabel asked while wiping her tears away. "I didn't want to leave Earth. I asked Max the night before we left how he would feel if I stayed…and it wasn't because of our parents, or because of my life here, it was because…" She paused and looked down at the lettering on the tombstone. She reached out and traced the 'A' in Alex's named. "It was because I didn't want to leave him." She pulled her hand away and laughed. "Isn't that ridiculous?" She asked bitterly.

Kyle gave a half smile and shook his head even though she wasn't looking at him. "No. No, it is not ridiculous." He said softly.

"I miss him." She said placing a hand over her heart. She didn't know why at this moment she was opening herself up to Kyle. They had never really been close except for the time they played pranks on Max together. But for some reason she felt comfortable with him.

Kyle nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We all do. He was a great guy." He pulled his hand off her and then looked up at the sky. "I just wanted to tell you Isabel…that we don't blame you for leaving and we aren't mad. Well, I'm not. I know you have been through a lot and I wanted to let you know that if you ever need someone to talk to. I'm here." He finished.

Isabel looked up and gave Kyle a small smile. "Thanks." She sighed and looked back at Alex's grave. She wanted to badly to talk to Alex and even though Kyle was being the sweetest of guys she couldn't help but wish it were Alex beside her instead.

-----

Max and Liz drove in silence to Zilkerman's Park, Max kept stealing glances at Liz when he thought she wasn't looking. Liz could see him out of the corner of her eye looking at her and it made her nervous. She kept looking straight ahead. She felt butterflies in her stomach when they pulled up to the park. The sun was going down and there were a few little kids with their mothers playing on the swing set. They both made their way to a picnic table that was settled underneath a tree next to the jungle gym. Liz set the pizza down and took a slice for herself, she felt as if she hadn't eaten in days.

Max watched her as he sat across from her. He took a piece of pizza for himself and watched as Liz chewed slowly. "Liz, I just wanted to talk to you about a few things." He said setting his pizza down.

Liz looked up but continued to chew. She didn't want to say anything until it was necessary. She nodded and swallowed. "Okay."

"I just wanted to…" Max paused at a loss for words. He knew what he wanted to say but he didn't know exactly how to say it. "I just wanted to ask you how you were…" He finished.

Liz frowned, that wasn't what she had expected him to say. She shrugged and gave a half hearted smile. "I am fine Max." She said.

This one simple sentence drove Max insane, he wanted to know intimate details about how she was feeling and how her past year had been. "I meant, how was your year?"

Liz's smile disappeared and she took another bite of her pizza. She chewed slowly for what felt like forever and finally set it down. "It was perfect Max." She said sarcastically before looking away from him.

"Liz, I know—"

"No, you don't know." She snapped at him.

"Maybe if you explained—"

"Explained what? How it broke my heart that you got that that witch pregnant! How you left us here when you had no clue who killed my best friend!? Is that what you want me to explain?" She shouted standing up and walking away from the table.

A few nearby mothers glared over at her. Liz knew she was causing a scene and she didn't care.

"Liz, I…I'm sorry." Max whispered coming up behind her. "Maybe if I connected with you you could see that." He stated placing his hand on her arm.

Liz yanked her arm away as if she had touched a burning stove. "Get away from me." She spat as she moved away from him. Liz's heart sped up when she saw the hurt look on Max's face. She knew that it was hurting him that she wouldn't let him touch her.

"Liz please." Max said feeling his eyes watering. He swallowed and clenched his fists. He wanted to stay in control and crying in front of Liz was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

Liz's heart broke but she stood strong. "You hurt me Max and it is going to take a lot to correct that." She said glaring at him.

"I know. I know that. Believe me, I know that." Max said in exasperation. He looked up and stared Liz in the eye, his eyes pleaded with her to believe him.

Liz bit her lip as his eyes pleaded with her. "Max…"

"Look Liz, let's just take this slow. We can be friends can't we?"

Liz shook her head and sighed. "I don't know Max…that is going to be awful hard." She whispered.

Max nodded and gave a small wavering smile. "I know that…but trust me when I say this, I never wanted to lose you."

Liz's heart sped up and she looked down. "Fine. Friends, but we start slow…"

"How about we start now. Let's finish this pizza and talk. Maybe we can put some stuff behind us." Max said giving her a warm smile.

Liz nodded and looked back at the pizza. Her stomach grumbled and she clutched it. "That seems to always happen around you." She said blushing.

Max laughed and pulled her towards the table. Liz stopped breathing when he touched her and she couldn't remember being this nervous. She tried to shake her feelings but she couldn't. 'God, I hope I am doing the right thing.' She thought as she sat down and they began to eat their pizza in content silence.

----------

Review please!


	6. Trusting You

Notes: Thank you to the reviewers. Here are a few answers to some comments/concerns:

Magali, this might shed some light on why Michael is so angry. I understand what you have to say and I agree, his anger isn't really rationalized. But, when is Michael ever rational:-D

Force, No, Max and Isabel don't know that Tess killed Alex, but don't worry…they will soon. Read on. :-D

And thanks to all the reviewers telling me that they love my story! I appreciate it more than you will ever know!

**Chapter Six: Trusting You**

Michael had never really gotten over the fact that Max had screwed up royally. He didn't know when it started but he knew Max's judgment fell to pieces when he decided to be with Tess. Well, no, it started when he started distrusting Liz.

Michael sighed and looked down at Maria who was sleeping on his shoulder. The others had been gone for not even an hour but Michael was starting to get anxious. There was so much he wanted to say to Max even though he worried about how to say it. Michael needed to say things but he didn't know how because even in his mind, his thoughts were jumbled.

"Michael?" Maria said waking up and stretching her arms out.

"Yeah?"

"Why did Liz and Max glow red when he…" she paused to think of the correct way to say what she needed to, "when he I guess 'fixed' her?" She lifted her head and looked at him.

"I don't know. I'll ask him when he comes back."

"Are you mad at him?"

Michael sighed and scratched his eyebrow. "No. Just disappointed."

Maria nodded, she understood and didn't need to hear anymore, she looked at the television, which was off. "Michael, you didn't have the t.v. on? What were you doing while I was asleep?"

Michael gave her a half-smile and reached down to cup her face in his hands. He lowered his head and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. "I was thinking about how beautiful you are." He finished stroking her hair.

"Liar…" She whispered giggling. "But thank you…" She smiled and turned back around so she was nestled safely in his arms.

-------

"So…" Max said looking up from the pizza box, which was now empty. "I want to hear about your year. Everything, no matter how hard it is for me to hear." He finished looking down.

Liz frowned, "What would be difficult for you to hear?"

"Well, I want to hear about school, family, friends, " He paused, "Love-life. Everything." He swallowed and looked away.

Liz fought back a smile and nodded. She wanted to reveal to him that ever since he left she hadn't had the heart to even look at another guy. She sighed and looked at him as he pretended to be looking at a butterfly. "Well, I am Valedictorian of the class of 2002. I suppose that is the big thing right now."

"Liz, that is amazing." Max turned to look at her and his eyes lit up. He gave her a beaming smile. "I always knew you were the smartest person in Roswell." He laughed.

Liz's heart sped up and she looked down. Her cheeks started to feel hot and a light pink blush crept across her face. "Max, you are making me blush." She said looking away.

"I think it's endearing." Max said in a soft whisper gazing at Liz.

Liz ignored his comment and continued, "Well, so, I have this big speech to give in two days. I am so nervous…and when that whole thing happened I was even more nervous that I wouldn't be back to normal before then. Thank goodness you came back." Liz rushed.

Max couldn't fight the huge grin that spread across his face. "You're glad I came back?" He asked feigning ignorance.

"Well of course. We all are." She stated pushing her hair behind her ears.

Max loved when she did that the way her finger grazed her ear as she pushed stray strands of hair behind it. He loved the way her hair looked and he was dying to touch it, it looked so soft and smooth just like the rest of her. "It didn't seem like you guys were too happy…" He finally managed to say.

"Well, you have to understand that we were surprised. I know that is no reason to treat you the way we did…but it has been a weird few days…" Her voice trailed off and she bit her lip.

"Liz, if you are angry, you have every right to be. I am so sorry I left you hear with Alex's killer still on the loose. I never should have done that." Max closed his eyes and turned his head. He couldn't look at her knowing that he betrayed her in the worst way possible.

Liz swallowed, now was the time to tell him. But, could she tell him without everyone else present? "Max, about that…I have something to tell you but I really think everyone should be there. Especially Kyle…"

Max opened his eyes and looked at her, his face turning slightly pink at the mention of Kyle's name. He masked his upset feelings and cleared his throat. "Speaking of Kyle, are you two…?" He let the question hang in the air.

Liz's face showed her confusion, she had no idea what he was talking about. She bit her lip and raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You know, together…are you two together?" He finished.

Liz let out a laugh and then covered her mouth. "Sorry. I am not laughing at you." She shook her head and reached across the table to cover her hand with his. "Max, I love Kyle."

Max's heart was on a roller coaster ride. When she touched his hand he felt like nothing else in the world mattered except that Liz was touching him but when she said that she _loved_ Kyle his world turned to darkness and he pulled away from her touch.

Liz's eyes didn't mask her hurt but she continued anyway, "I love him a lot. But it's the same love I feel for Michael and Maria. They are my family."

"Come on Liz, you don't have to lie to me. I see the way you two are together." Max sighed and looked away.

"Well, Max, even if we were together, which we are not, you have no right to get upset. May I remind you who got a girl pregnant?" Liz snapped her frustration with him growing.

"I don't want to talk about that." Max snapped back.

"Well then listen to me." She paused and leaned across the table and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him so he was looking at her. "Kyle, Michael and Maria are my family. Kyle is like my brother. He has been…" she paused and let go of Max. "Well in a word, he has been perfect. When you left, I felt so lost. I know Maria meant well but she receded into this world where only she and Michael existed. I didn't even see her for two weeks after you left. That was partly my fault because I isolated myself from everyone but Kyle didn't let me pull away from him."

Max lowered his eyes. It hurt him to hear about what his actions caused Liz: pain and suffering. He wished he could go back and change the past but he knew that was impossible.

"He forced himself into my life he was there for me every day whether I liked it or not. He…I can't even explain it."

"Then let me see it." Max said suddenly looking back up at Liz.

"What?" Liz asked her face showing a mixture of confusion and interest.

"Let me see. You know how you and I connect with each other sometimes?" Max asked. Liz nodded her head and he continued. "Well, on Antar, they taught me how to go into people's memories, only with their consent though. If they can focus all their thoughts on certain memories, I can see them if I connect to them."

Liz turned her head and pursed her lips together. "Well…okay…wait, I don't know Max…those thoughts are my private thoughts and memories and I don't know if I should share that with anyone."

"Let me see what you went through Liz…let me feel as if I was here with you."

"That's the thing though Max, you weren't."

Silence hung in the air and Max looked away defeated. He knew Liz didn't trust him the way she once did, with her life, heart, and soul. He didn't expect her to but every time she flinched away from him, every time her eyes shown distrust, he felt his heart break.

"Okay, I understand." He looked away and closed his eyes biting his lip hard.

"Max, I'm sorry…" Liz sighed and looked down at her hands. "I mean you going into my private thoughts and memories isn't really taking it slow you know?"

"Yeah, I know. Don't think you have to explain yourself to me. It's just hard you know…"

"Yeah I know…"

"No, it's hard to come to terms with the fact that I screwed up. I left you here…and in doing that, I lost your trust. Having someone's trust is not a right Liz. It is a privilege…and I am honored that at one point in time, I had your trust."

Liz lifted her eyes up slowly and looking at him through her hair which had fallen across her face. She pushed it back behind her ear and stood up. Walking over to his side of the table. She stood above him and held her hand out. "Come on. We're leaving. I want to talk to you in a more private place than this." She looked around the park and saw a few children playing on the slide.

Max looked at her hand and grabbed it standing up. She let go of his hand and started walking towards the rental car. Max watched her walk away as he tried to regulate his breathing. She had such a strong hold on him, and whenever he was with her it was so confusing. She could make his heart soar and hurt all at the same time.

"You coming?" She said as she turned to look back at him. He hadn't moved from the spot where he stood up. She frowned and waved him over.

"Yeah sorry." He called as he jogged over to the car. He walked to her side, unlocked the door and held it open for her. She smiled at him and got in. He ran to the other side and got in starting the car, "Where to?" He asked pulling out from the park.

"There's this place I want to show you. It's not too far away. Turn here…" She pointed to the next street.

Max turned down the street and gave her a sideways glance. She looked at him and gave him a small smile. His eyes lit up and she pointed to another street. "It's right there…" She said pointing to this run down looking house.

"This old shack? The haunted one?" Max asked looking puzzled.

"It's not really haunted. Just an old story people started a long time ago but my dad bought it. He wants to fix it up and live here eventually but…come on." She got out of the car and ran inside.

Max watched and shook his head. He locked the car and ran in after her. "Liz?"

"I'm in here." She called from a room to his right. Max walked in and smiled.

"So, this is your secret hideout?"

"Completely secret, not even Kyle or Maria knows about it." She said smiling.

The inside of the shack didn't look as bad as the outside. Inside it looked normal. In the room there was desk, which had a large pile of books on it. "Study here much?" Max asked picking up one of the books.

Liz nodded and walked over to him. "It was a place I could escape to…" She said putting the book down. "I come here whenever I want to be completely alone."

"And Maria doesn't know about it?" Max asked giving her a lopsided grin.

"No, no one does." Liz said smiling back. "Does this prove to you that I trust you? Even though you left Max I still trusted you. Even though I didn't know when or how…I knew you would find a away to come back to us." She avoided saying 'me' not wanting to sound desperate.

Max couldn't stand it anymore. He reached out and held her face in his hands. He ran his thumb of her cheek and smiled down at her. Liz suddenly couldn't breathe; he was so close to her she could smell his breath on her face.

"Thank you Liz." He finally said.

"For?"

"For believing in me. For trusting me." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He pulled her into him more and wrapped his arms around her giving her a full body hug.

Liz sighed and allowed herself to sink into his arms. She placed her head against his chest and closed her eyes. She had missed his hugs so much; she missed feeling safe in his arms. When she opened her eyes she pushed against his chest and pulled away from him.

"I want to show you what I have been through this past year. I want you to see…" She whispered as she walked away from him.

Max swallowed, for a moment when he held her he held perfection and watching her walk away was pulling at his heartstrings. "Okay." He said following her.

She could feel his eyes drilling holes into the back of her head but she didn't look back at him. She made her way to the middle of the room where there were two chairs. She sat in one and motioned for him to sit across from her. He sat in the chair and looked at her. "I am going to have to touch you for it to work…" He said smiling slightly.

Liz nodded, "I figured as much." She said laughing softly. She tucked her hair behind her ear and held her hands out for him to hold.

Max reached out and held her hands in his. He traced a circle with his thumb on her hand and closed his eyes. He loved how soft her skin felt against his. He opened his eyes and saw her staring at him. He gave her a half smile and reached over to pull her chair closer to his.

"I need you to think of everything you want me to see okay? I can't see what you don't want me to see. The only way that can happen is if the memories or feelings are so strong that they overtake all rational thought."

Liz bit her lip and nodded. There was a lot she didn't want Max to see, but would those thoughts over power her rational ones?

"Okay, I'm ready."

------

"You know what I regret?"

Kyle looked at Isabel. It was the first word she had said in an hour and he respectfully allowed her space to grieve for Alex, staying on the sidelines though in case she needed him. "No, what?" He asked.

"I regret leaving without knowing who killed Alex." Isabel whispered looking down at her hands. A tear slid down her cheek and into the palm of her hand. She wiped it off on her shirt and looked up half-smiling at Kyle.

Kyle's heart broke for her, he knew she was smiling to try and hide the pain she felt. He gave her a small smile and reached in his pocket. He pulled out a handkerchief that had his initials on it. "Here…"

Isabel looked at it and laughed. "Since when do you carry around a hanky?" She asked taking it and blowing her nose.

"Since Maria DeLuca and Liz Parker became my best friends." Kyle said chuckling.

"It's been a rough year huh?" She said wiping her eyes and looking up at him.

"You could say that." He said looking down and nodding.

"In the beginning it was mostly Alex stuff, we would come here almost every day…it just hit hard the whole Tess thing…"

"Tess? What does Tess have to do with Alex?" Isabel asked as she waved her hand over Kyle's hanky to clean it.

Kyle stopped talking. He knew that Isabel and Max didn't know about Tess killing Alex and he wasn't sure if it was his place to tell Isabel. He swallowed and looked away.

"Well…it's a long story."

Isabel just looked at him.

"You see, the day you guys left, we figured out who killed Alex."

"Oh my God…you did? Why didn't you stop us?" Isabel asked her voice rising.

"We did Isabel, we ran and we drove and when we got there you guys blasted out of the Cliffside. We were too late…"

"So, who did it? Did you confront them? Where are they now?" Questions were spinning out of control in Isabel's mind. She couldn't think clearly she saw black spots. She reached out and touched the tombstone needing to hold on to something that was solid.

"We didn't confront them because they were already gone…" Kyle said. "Isabel, it was Tess."

Isabel laughed. "Tess? Come on Kyle, get real."

"Are you telling me that you can't fathom that Tess would do something that evil?" Kyle asked jumping up.

Isabel stopped laughing; she knew that Tess was sneaky and that she betrayed Max and herself. She knew all this but she didn't want to think that she had been a friend with a murderer. "No…" She whispered placing a hand on her head. "No, I can't believe it."

"Isabel, believe it. I was there. I saw it happen."

"You saw it happen and you didn't tell us earlier?!" Isabel shouted standing up.

"Tess mind warped me. She made me think that Alex's body was a duffel bag, I carried his body to the car…"

"Stop."

"I saw her kill him, she mind warped him."

"Stop."

"He is the one of translated the book because she was mind warping him."

"STOP!" Isabel shouted her voice overpowering Kyle's.

Kyle stopped his rambling. He knew he should have stopped talking the first time she asked but he wanted so badly to get it off his chest, to have everything out in the open. When he had told Liz, Maria and Michael, they discussed what had happened but they never really talked about how it affected Kyle. It's as if they just wanted to forget that they ever knew or cared about the person who killed their friend.

"I don't want to hear about it anymore." Isabel shouted turning around and storming out of the cemetery.

Kyle sighed; he needed to talk to Liz.

------

Please Review!!

A/N: I am going out of town for the weekend again so my next update won't be until Monday! So leave lots of reviews!! Thanks guys have a great weekend!


	7. Without You

Disclaimer: I don't own so please don't sue.

Notes: Sorry this chapter took longer than the others to get out. I am so sick and going through some personal issues but I hope you guys like this chapter! If you have been wanting to know what happened while Max and Isabel were away, here is a bit of that.

**Bold lettering **indicates a flashback or memory in this case.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 7: Without You**

Kyle walked quickly into Michael's apartment; he needed to talk to Liz and the rest of them right away. As he entered the room Maria and Michael looked up from their spot on the couch and gave him small smiles.

"Hey Kyle, are you okay?" Michael asked. Michael noticed that Kyle seemed rushed and a little on edge.

"Yeah, yeah…I just, I need to talk to you guys, but not without Lizzie." Kyle said running a hand through his hair.

"She is still with Max. Is something wrong?" Maria asked. Her mind started whirling at a million miles per second; scenarios of death, abandonment and hurt caused her head to spin.

"No no…nothing like that." Kyle paused and allowed himself to fall on the couch next to Michael. "I just really need to talk…"

Maria nodded and reached over Michael to give Kyle's hand a small reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, she'll be back soon. I think her and Max were just going to have a quick chat."

As soon as the words left Maria's mouth, everybody knew that was not true. They all looked at each other, each one of them wondering what was happening between Liz and Max.

-------

"I'm ready." Her voice seemed calm but Max sensed a bit of nervousness.

He nodded and stared deeply into Liz's eyes, which were now dancing with the questions she had going through her head. Max loved her eyes and the way they seemed to trust him even when the rest of her didn't seem to.

Liz shifted uncomfortably then tried to clear her mind, she focused on everything that had happened in the past year.

Max felt an overwhelming rush of emotions all coming from Liz, he breathed slowly and continued to concentrate on her eyes; the windows to her soul. Suddenly he didn't feel like he was inside his body anymore, he was being pulled into her memory.

Suddenly Max was watching Liz as she, Maria and Kyle sped towards the pod chamber. He knew they couldn't see him but seeing the fear in their eyes made him want to reach out and comfort them all.

"**Maria, we have to get to them…we have to stop them!" **

"**Liz I am driving as fast as I can." **

**Kyle was rocking in the back seat of Maria's Jetta, he felt so lost and confused. Had he really carried Alex's body out for that murderer? The thought made him sick. He put his arm across his stomach and continued to rock himself as Maria sped at 75 miles per hour towards the chamber. **

**Liz watched as their destination came closer and closer, her heart was racing and she was determined to stop Max from making the biggest mistake of his life: trusting Tess. **

"**Okay, stop, let's go." **

**The three jumped out of the car and ran up the cliffside and towards where Liz remembered the pod chamber was. Suddenly they felt the cliff move and start to shake. Liz looked up and saw a silver liquid substance start to pour from the top of the cliff. Kyle stopped and looked up when he felt the ground move, his eyes opened wide when he saw the liquid coming down the side of the cliff. **

"**Hurry!" Liz shouted as she took off up the cliff running faster than any one had ever seen her run. **

**Maria looked at Kyle then grabbed his hand pulling him up the cliff and after Liz. Suddenly a loud 'boom' was heard, Liz looked up and tripped on a rock. She fell on her butt and watched as the ship sped off from the cliff and into outer space. **

**Maria and Kyle finally caught up with Liz, Maria bent down and grabbed Liz in a hug. "Sweetie, are you okay?" She asked kissing Liz on the forehead. **

**Lis shook her head as she felt tears start to well up behind her eyes. She saw the dust finally subsiding from the place where the ship took off and she bit back her tears giving Maria a wavering smile. **

**Kyle stood above them looking up into the sky. He couldn't believe they had actually left. He bent down next to Maria and Liz and wrapped them both up in a big hug. He held on to them tightly and didn't let them go. **

"**What the? Are you okay?" Michael said as he walked quickly towards them. **

**Maria looked up and her eyes came to life. She shook her head and thought for a second that she was dreaming. Liz looked up and saw Michael, she arched an eyebrow and then looked down again convinced that she was seeing a mirage. **

"**Michael?!" Maria finally managed to shout as she stood up and ran to him jumping into his arms. **

**Michael wrapped her up and held her against him. She fit perfectly in his arms and he never wanted to let her go. "What's going on?" He asked keeping Maria against his chest but looking at Liz. **

"**We found out who killed Alex." Kyle said softly as he sat down and pulled Liz into his chest. She didn't argue or push him away; she was too hurt to do anything. Her heart was breaking and everyone could see that. **

"**Who?!" Michael asked.**

"**Tess." **

Max didn't have time to react before he was pulled into another one of Liz's memories.

"**Liz, want to come to the pool party with us this weekend? It'll be tons of fun…" Maria said playfully as she sat on Liz's bed. **

**Liz shook her head and gave Maria the same look she had been giving Maria since that day Max had left. **

**Maria sighed and bit her lip. "Okay, girlfriend, listen to me. You have to move on…it's been almost a month…He's gone. He left…please just hang out with us for a while…try to have fun." Maria said throwing her hands up in the air. **

**Liz shook her head and placed her left hand over her heart, she felt it aching and it felt wretched. "Maria…I just can't. Please understand this." Liz pleaded looking in to Maria's eyes. **

**Maria gave Liz a sympathetic smile and nodded. "Okay. But we're here…you know that right? I'm here." She gave Liz a hug and got up to leave the room. **

Max watched as Liz watched her friend leave. Then he saw her lay down on her bed and begin to cry. She didn't sob or heave or scream she just let silent tears roll down her cheeks and onto her pillow.

"**Liz?" Kyle knocked on the door. **

"**Yeah?" Liz replied sighing and lifting herself up from her bed.**

"**Can I come in?" **

"**Now is not a good time Kyle."**

"**It's never a good time, but does that ever stop me?" He joked through the door. **

**Liz shook her head and lay back down. Soon, she heard the door opening and Kyle walked in. She didn't turn to look at him. He just walked over to her bed and gently pushed her over so he could sit down. He put his back against her headboard and looked down at her as she attempted to hide her tear-streaked face. **

**He sighed and shook his head. He reached down and picked her up pulling her so she was leaning against him. He held her in his embrace and she began to sob. Her sobs were gut wrenching and made Kyle want to hold her all the tighter. **

**Liz didn't stop to think about what her parents would think if they walked in on her and Kyle embracing on her bed. She just snuggled into his neck and burrowed herself there. She breathed in his scent and continued to cry. Her silent tears soon turned into wracking sobs and she held on to Kyle as he rubbed a hand on her back. **

**Kyle looked down at her and kissed her softly on her head. He sighed and leaned his cheek on her hair. He felt her grip him and he pulled her in closer. He could feel her pain; it radiated through her body and on to him. He felt his heart hurt for her and looked over at her nightstand where she had a picture of her and Max together. **

**Kyle reached over and placed it face down. **

"**Kyle, I'm so sorry." Liz whispered when her sobs finally subsided. She felt herself start to hiccup and she looked down to see his shirt stained with her tears. **

"**It's nothing Liz, it's a shirt. A material thing that means nothing to me." He sighed when he saw her avoiding his eyes. He gently pulled her chin up so she was looking at him. "You mean a lot to me and it hurts to see you this way. But you listen to me Liz Parker. I will be here; I'm never going to leave you. If you need me at 3 in the morning, I will be there. If you need me during 5****th**** period, I will be there. If I am making out with some hot cheerleader and you need me, I will be there…you don't have to go through this alone. Don't ever even think that." **

**Liz gave Kyle a heart breaking sad smile and nodded. She pulled her head back down and rested her cheek on his chest. She continued to cry silent tears. Kyle sighed and lifted her up so she was sitting next to him, her body was small and it looked as if she hadn't been eating. Her clothes hung off body and she looked weak. **

**Kyle's heart went out to her and he looked around for a tissue. He saw none so he grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it to her nose. "Blow." He said. **

**Liz shook her head. "That's your shirt…that's gross I can't do that to it." **

"**Liz, nothing about you is gross. Your tears are like…" he paused trying to find something to say, "They are like the tears of an angel." He finished. **

**Liz laughed and threw her arms around him. "Thanks Kyle. You may be a big cheesy liar…but thank you." **

**He smiled and held her close to him. "You have to eat. How about some fattening pizza? My treat." **

Max sat across from Liz's bed watching the entire scene. When Liz started crying he wanted to run over and hold her and it broke his heart to see Kyle doing the job he should have been doing. He watched as Kyle held her and he had to look away, it hurt him too much to see someone being that intimate with Liz.

Thoughts of that night he saw Liz and Kyle in bed together came flooding back and he shook his head. 'That's in the past' he mumbled to himself, yet he couldn't look back towards the bed. A part of him was grateful to Kyle for being there for Liz when she needed someone most but another part wanted to run over there and rip Kyle off her.

Suddenly Max felt himself being pulled into another part of Liz's memory.

"**It was the first day of school Maria…and I just felt…" **

"**Lost." **

"**Yeah. I mean it's our senior year. Alex should be here. He should be here with us not…not…" Liz's voice broke off and she bit back a tear. **

**Maria's heart began to hurt and she shook her head and looked away from Liz. She refused to cry, not again. **

**Liz looked over and saw Michael and Kyle making their way over to them. She tried to push her sad thoughts away and she gave them a small smile. "Hey guys." She said closing her locker. **

"**It's the end of the first day of your senior year…and it is time to celebrate!" Michael said giving Maria a kiss on her head. "Especially you, Miss future Valedictorian of the class of 2002!" Michael said giving Liz a playful and light punch on her shoulder. **

**Liz laughed and shook her head "Don't say that…there are a lot of people who could beat me out for that. I just need to focus and work really hard." She said pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. **

"**So modest." Kyle said laughing. "Come on Parker, you are a shoo in for Valedictorian. Nobody is smarter than you." **

**Liz smiled at Kyle and rolled her eyes. **

"**So, what does Valedictorian Parker want to do?" Michael asked still holding Maria. **

**Liz bit her lip and then looked at Maria an idea forming in her head. "I want to go for a drive…how does that sound?" **

"**A drive?!" Michael and Kyle said in unison. **

**They both looked at each other and took a step back from each other. "We need to spend less time together man." Kyle said holding his hand out. **

"**I was about to say the very same thing." Michael replied. **

**Liz laughed and nodded. "Yes, please, a drive would be perfect. I'll drive." Liz said picking up her bag and walking out of the school. **

**Everyone followed her and piled into her car. Everyone was curious as to where Liz was driving and they rode in a comfortable silence. Finally, Liz pulled up to the Cemetery where Alex was buried. It finally hit them; Liz wanted to spend her first day of her senior year, with her best friend. **

**They all walked in silence over to Alex's grave. **

**Kyle held back, he hadn't been to Alex's grave ever since the funeral and now that he remembered what he had done, he didn't feel right being there. Liz felt his apprehension and she looked back at him. He gave her a small smile and waved her forward. Michael walked up behind Liz with his arm around Maria's waist and he pulled Liz into his other arm. He walkedthem to the grave and looked down at them both. **

**He knew how much they missed Alex and he knew this would be hard on them all and he felt helpless. He couldn't help them grieve all he could do was stand and watch them struggle with their feelings. **

**Liz looked back at Kyle and saw him standing a few stones away. She looked up at Michael and whispered, "Please tell him to come closer…" **

**Michael nodded and unwrapped his arms around the two girls. He walked over to Kyle and scratched the back of his neck. "What's going on man?" Michael asked. **

"**Nothing…just…' **

"**Don't even. You did nothing wrong. End of story. So, come on." Michael walked back to the girls who were now sitting next to Alex's grave. **

**Kyle reluctantly walked over and sat next to Liz. She gave him a small smile and whispered 'thank you' he nodded and looked at the tombstone. **

**He wanted so badly to tell Alex he was sorry, he wanted to go back in time and erase everything that had happened but he sat in silence instead. **

"**We had our first day of school today…" Liz said softly running a finger over the grass. "It…" Her voice cracked. "It just wasn't the same without you…without your stupid jokes or your goofy antics…It's the first time in 7 years that I had to start a school year without you there and…it hit a little harder than I expected." Liz gave a small sob and looked away fighting her tears. **

**Maria's eyes were already filled with tears but they hadn't made their way down her face yet. She looked over at her friend and felt her heart break even more. She pulled Liz towards her and held her close. "Just breath Liz." She whispered as she pulled Liz's hair away from her face. "Breath…" **

**Liz nodded and shook her head, pulling her knees to her chest and placing her head on her knees. Her body continued to shake as she cried for her friend. **

"**We miss you Alex…and we're so sorry that we didn't stop Tess from leaving…she'll pay for what she did." Maria said the tears finally falling down her face. **

**Liz nodded and suddenly her sadness was replaced with anger. "She will pay, I will make sure of that. She will regret the day she ever hurt you…" Liz finished in a whisper. **

**Kyle watched as his two friends cried and he looked over at Michael who was gently stroking small circles with his thumb on Maria's back. Michael seemed so strong to him and Kyle wished he could be like that. Suddenly realization came to Kyle and he reached into his pocket pulling out the hanky he had bought after Liz's break down last month. He held it out to Liz who took it and wiped her eyes. **

**The rest of the visit was silent, an unsaid agreement of revenge against Tess hung in the air. **

Max clenched his fist and kicked a tree but his foot went through it. He had never been so angry with himself in his life. He could feel Liz struggling, he could feel her fighting back emotions and memories but soon he was thrown into another memory.

"**Hi Michael…" Liz said smiling at him. **

**Michael was shocked to see Liz at his front door. They had gotten close but she had never come to visit him on her own before. He opened his door and motioned for her to come in. His homework was sprawled on the floor and Liz walked over to it. "Physics?" She asked looking down at it. **

"**Yeah, stupidest stuff ever." Michael replied. **

**Liz shook her head and grinned, "I love science." **

"**Of course you do Miss Valedictorian." Michael said bowing playfully. **

**Liz laughed and gave him a playful shove. "Oh hush." She said sitting on the couch. **

"**So, not to seem rude Liz, but what did you come here for?" Michael asked looking down at her. **

"**I just wanted to talk, we never talk just you and I." Liz said picking up one of his sheets of notes and reading over it. **

"**Well, okay…talking sounds good." Michael said sitting next to her giving her a questioning stare. "So…what's up?" Michael asked. **

**Liz shrugged, "Same old, same old I suppose…just trying to get into the groove of school. Keep my mind off of things…" **

"**Yeah, about that…" **

"**No, wait Michael I wanted to say something." Liz interjected holding out a hand. **

**Michael raised and eyebrow but nodded. **

"**I wanted to say thank you. I never thanked you for staying here with us. I know you came out for Maria, not me and Kyle but…that doesn't matter. You stayed and it helped us all." **

**Michael nodded. "You're welcome." **

"**When I saw the ship fly off, I felt there was no hope left. I was on the ground with my twisted ankle…remember that?" Liz gave small laugh. "You and Kyle had to help me down the mountain like I was a cripple…" **

**Michael laughed and scratched his eyebrow. He knew she was nervous talking to him this way so he got up and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. He held it out and offered it to her. "Here, water helps." **

"**For nervousness?" Liz asked raising an eyebrow but taking it anyway. **

"**Yeah, it's this new alien thing I found out…" Michael said sitting down again. **

**Liz nodded and pretended to take him seriously. "Oh, I see." She said smiling to herself. She took a drink of the water and look back at him. "I…I really didn't feel like there was any hope left. But then you…" she paused "You walked down the cliffside and…and I have never been more happy to see someone." Liz finished. **

**Michael breathed in and held his breath. It made him feel accepted to know that just his presence made someone that happy. "Thanks." He said. **

**Liz smiled. She knew he wouldn't give some profound speech and she knew he wouldn't get all mushy with her but as she looked into his eyes she knew that he was happy to be there and he was glad she had come to talk to him. **

"**Well, I am going to go…unless." She stopped and looked down at his notes. "I could help you with your homework." **

**Michael looked down and saw her eyeing his physics. "You sure? I don't want to make you do more work than you are already doing. Specially this boring stuff." He motioned to his homework. **

**Liz shook her head. "No, I love it. Let me help you." **

**Michael just nodded and Liz smiled as she took off her shoes tossing them aside. She made herself at home and grabbed his notes quickly organizing them. They spent the rest of the afternoon working through Michael's physics and by the time darkness had fallen he had successfully understood and completed all his physics homework. **

**Michael felt a swell of pride course through him. He had struggled with his homework for hours before Liz had come but with her explaining the problems to him, he understood it in a flash. He looked at Liz who was putting her shoes back on. He looked over at his clock; they had just spent 5 hours working through his homework. He knew she had her own homework and it warmed his heart to know she cared enough to help him with his own first. **

**Liz stood up and grabbed her bag; she walked over to the door and reached out for the knob. "Well, I hope the rest of your homework doesn't give you any problems." She said waving goodbye to him. **

"**Wait." Michael said making his way across the room towards her. **

**She stopped and looked back at him giving him a questioning look. Without warning Michael wrapped her up in a hug. He and Liz rarely hugged but as he held her he felt as if she was a part of him and a part of his family. When she finally got over the initial shock of what he was doing she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back. "Thanks Liz. For everything." Michael said pulling back from her.**

**Liz smiled and nodded leaving without another word. **

When Max finally came back out of Liz's memory he opened his eyes and saw Liz staring at him.

------

"It's been hours! Where are they?" Maria said as she paced Michael's living room.

She was worried for Liz, she knew she was smart but when it came to Max she tended to follow her heart. Even when Liz thought that Max had cheated on her with Tess, she trusted him and had faith. At the time Maria had said to Liz, "You know that whatever you do, you know I've got you're back right?' and even though Maria wanted to trust Liz and she wanted that statement to be as true now as it was three years ago, she couldn't help but doubt her friend and her ability to stay strong where Max was concerned.

She looked at Michael's clock and then to the two guys who were watching some sports game on the t.v. "Michael do you think we should go look for her? What if she is in trouble?" Maria asked her voice going up an octave.

"Babe, she's fine, she's with Max. You know that Max would do anything before he let Liz get hurt…" Michael said not taking his eyes off the television.

"Yeah right." Maria muttered. She looked away and started to tap her feet. "Come on Liz…" she mumbled as she grabbed a glass and filled it with water.

Finally, Maria heard a knock on the door. "Liz!" She said running to the door and opening it. "Oh, it's just you…" Maria said disappointed.

-------

I am sorry to leave it there but I have to leave SOME stuff for the next chapter right?

Please Review!


	8. Tiny Moments

Disclaimer: Not mine!!!

Notes: Good job at guessing who was at the door everyone! Can you guess who is next chapter's mystery character:-D I am sorry it took forever for the chapter to come out but I got the flu last week…the only good thing is I watched tons of Roswell and got more ideas for the story. Please leave a review! I also got lots of requests for more Candy so I hope you like the candy moment in this chapter! I will try to put more as I go along!

**Chapter Eight: Tiny Moments**

"Hi to you too Maria." Isabel said as she stepped through the door and into the apartment.

Kyle stiffened and watched as Isabel walked in the room. He felt ashamed of how he had handled the whole situation with her and how he had caused her to run away. He still needed to talk about it though and waiting for Liz was killing him.

Maria brushed her hair out of her face and closed the door after Isabel walked in. She kept her hand on the doorknob and hoped that Liz would knock on the door. She needed to see her best friend and for some reason, she felt her best friend really needed her at the moment.

"I was just hoping it was Liz." Maria said to Isabel as she passed her to go sit next to Michael.

Michael kept looking at the television, his eyes never coming off it. "Yeah, we kind of need to talk to her…"

"Another one of your 'family meetings' " Isabel said sarcastically.

Michael turned his attention away from the t.v. and looked at Isabel with his piercing eyes. "Yeah, something like that." He replied.

Isabel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. "Can I sit down or am I not welcome?"

Michael looked at Maria who just started past him still thinking about Liz. When he finally caught her eyes she just nodded, not really caring about anything except seeing her friend.

Isabel sat down and looked at Kyle who was avoiding her eyes. "Hey Kyle…" She said softly.

Kyle nodded and cleared his throat. "Hey."

"Where's Max? I thought he would have been back here by now." Isabel said looking around.

"He's with Liz." Maria said biting her lip.

"Of course." Isabel said rolling her eyes. "I should have known."

-----

Liz felt like throwing up.

Max hadn't warned her that showing him her memories would be so nauseating. She clutched her stomach and leaned forward a little.

"Liz are you okay?" Max asked reaching forward to grab her.

Liz shook her head. "I didn't expect for the memories to come that quickly. And…Alex…you leaving…" Her bottom lip quivered and she bit it to stop the movement.

Max leaned forward and wrapped her up in a hug. "I'm sorry, I should have known that it would have been hard on you."

"Yes, you should have. Do you ever get tired of hurting me?" Liz asked softly looking away from him.

She knew she was being irrational and that she had agreed to take him through her mind but seeing herself crying, hurting because of him, it made her stomach churn. She tried to push that day away, the day he left but seeing it again, even though she knew it was only a memory, she still felt her heart break all over again. The tidal wave of emotions, sadness, anger, friendship, love, all washing over her, it made her feel sick.

Max felt his heart ache when she asked him that question, he wanted to reach down and kiss her, to show her that he loved her and that he didn't mean to hurt her but he knew she would just pull away. "Liz, I am so sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you. Believe me, please? You are the last person I would ever hurt."

"Then why did you leave?" Liz asked sharply.

Max stared at her his eyes holding pain and hurt. He felt like scum and he knew it that moment that he didn't deserve the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Why did you get her pregnant? Why?" Liz couldn't stop asking questions. She stood up and walked away from him. She got to the door and turned around. "Why did you believe me? Why couldn't you see how much I loved you? Why Max? Tell me why." Her voice became commanding with each word she said.

Max's head spun with her questions and he couldn't answer any of them. "Liz, I told you the day before I left, I wish this could have been different. I still wish that. I wish I had never gotten Tess pregnant. I wish I had stayed on Earth with you…believe me I wish that so much."

Liz shook her head and walked out of the room and the old house. She didn't stop walking when she got to the car, she kept walking towards Michael's apartment. She knew it was a few good miles but she didn't feel like being around Max at the moment.

When Max finally got outside he looked around and saw that Liz wasn't anywhere to be seen. He felt himself panicking as he ran to the rental car and jumped in. His heart was racing as he started the engine and took off down the road towards Michael's apartment. It didn't take long for him to see Liz walking up ahead. He slowed down and pulled up in front of her, blocking her path.

Liz looked up and glared at him as he stopped her in her path. "Max, move." She demanded.

Max shook his head and climbed out of the car. He walked towards her and suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Liz's knees felt weak and she felt herself falling to the ground but Max held on to her making sure she didn't fall. Liz's strength failed her as she attempted to push Max off but suddenly flashes of his time on Antar came across her mind.

She watched as Max hesitantly followed Tess around their palace, she watched as he pulled a picture of Liz that he secretly kept with him out from under his pillow. She watched as he cringed whenever Tess kissed him, she watched as he was taken away and into a prison cell, she watched as he cried; not for himself but for the thought of never seeing Liz again.

Max continued to kiss Liz, set on not letting her get away until she had seen all he had to offer. He wanted her to see what misery he had been in ever since they left. He wanted her to know how much he loved her. Finally, when he felt her giving in he pulled away and leaned his forehead on hers. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." He chanted as he kissed her forehead.

Liz didn't say anything she just pulled him closer and gripped on to him, never wanting to let him go.

-----

"Maria, come here?" Michael asked as he got up and walked to his bedroom.

Kyle and Isabel looked up at him as he walked away and then turned their attention back to the television. Uncomfortable silence had surrounded them since Isabel had walked in but now there was tension that could be cut with a knife. Kyle turned to look at Isabel for a mere second before turning his attention back to the game show they were watching.

Isabel could feel Kyle's short glances, she felt the unasked questions in the air, and didn't care at the moment. She crossed her arms across her chest and swallowed continuing to keep her eyes glue to the t.v.

Maria stood up and followed Michael to his room, she looked back at Kyle who gave her a small smile and then turned his attention back to the t.v. She sighed and then walked in and closed Michael's door.

"Yes, Spaceboy?" She asked raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"I need to talk to you about something and I need you to listen and not talk." Michael ran a hand through his hair. He could feel Maria's shock and as he looked up he could see it all over her face.

It never ceased to amaze Michael how much of Maria could be seen just by looking at her. Her eyes held emotion and beauty that was even too much for the Greek Gods to talk about.

Maria didn't say anything although it was apparent what she wanted to say. She was confused and never liked being told that she couldn't talk. It was what she did best and she hated having that taken away from her. She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall waiting for Michael to continue.

"We've been through a lot, you and I." He paused as Maria shifted against the wall. She nodded and bit her lip as if remembering all that they had gone through. "And for reasons unknown even to me…you've always trusted me. I need you to lay off Isabel and Max for now."

"Michael—" Maria interjected stepping forward.

Michael's hand flew up to silence her and she took a step backward shaking her head. Shocked at what he had just done she moved his hand to the side but he brought a finger up to her lips to silence her. "I know, Maria, I know you. I can read you like a book. Remember when I told you that I could see you…" Maria nodded and smiled at the memory. "Well that is still true, I see what you feel. I know that you are mad at Max for hurting Liz. Believe me it is taking a lot to not bash his head in for what he did but we have to let Liz handle that on her own. She needs to make her own way in this. As for Isabel, she didn't do anything. So, if not for anybody, lay off them for me and Liz." Michael paused "Please?"

Maria rolled her eyes and nodded. She reached up and grabbed Michael's finger in her hand, she slowly pushed it away from her. "I just…"

"You just want to protect Liz."

"And—"

"And me."

"We've all bee—"

"I know."

Maria sighed and closed her eyes. She put a hand on her hip and looked up at Michael. "So…lay off them…for how long?"

"You'll get your chance to talk to them. We just can't all attack them at once. They've only been back for a few days. And obviously something happened between Isabel and Kyle…did you feel the tension when we left?"

"Yeah, okay. I will lay off but I will only play little obedient girlfriend for so long Spaceboy." Maria joked smiling at her boyfriend.

Michael nodded and walked towards her wrapping her tiny body in his strong arms. She sighed as she felt herself fall against him their bodies coming together perfectly.

"I love you, you know that right?" Michael whispered as he stroked Maria's hair.

Maria nodded and looked up, "Yes, I know that. I love you too Spaceboy."

------

"So…"

Silence met Kyle's feeble attempt at a conversation. Kyle shifted his gaze from the t.v. to Isabel but was ignored.

"Not in a talking mood I see…" Kyle said trying to lighten the mood. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked around the room.

Kyle started tapping his fingers against the arms of the couch in a very set rhythm. The side affect from being mind-warped by Tess had never gone away, every now and then he would start the tapping and everyone would stop, stare and then move on.

Kyle never wanted to complain about his life, Buddha had taught his peace and how to be one with his life and his soul, but after telling Isabel that it was Tess that had killed Alex, he felt freed in a way. It opened a floodgate that had been up for a whole year. He never wanted to bring up Alex because of it upsetting the girls, and in all actuality he had never wanted to admit that it was he who carried Alex's body to the car. He wanted to live in denial like everyone else. After Liz's quest to find out who it was that murdered her friend was over, they all retreated in to denial, never talking about it.

Kyle knew it still plagued Liz, he knew about her nightmares, he knew that Maria was changed by it all; she hadn't sung one note since the funeral, and rarely played her guitar. Michael, was changed in a different way, he had always known that being an alien could be dangerous but after seeing how it had hurt an innocent human, he became more protective of the three humans never trusting anyone else.

But Kyle, he needed to talk, he needed to get it all off his chest, and he knew everyone else did to.

"Kyle…"

Kyle snapped back to reality when he heard Isabel say his name. She had been watching him as he went deep into his mind, struggling with his inner demons and questions. "Isabel." His short response.

"I don't want to think that Tess killed Alex…not yet. Can you understand that?" Isabel asked her eyes wide with all the confusion and fear she felt displayed clearly on her pretty face.

Kyle did understand and he nodded slowly. Another one to retreat into denial. Isabel smiled slightly and nodded. "Thanks." She said looking down at his fingers, which were still tapping. She raised her eyebrow and turned her head slightly about to ask what his problem was but Michael and Maria walked in.

"Sure is lively out here." Maria said in a half-joking tone.

"Yeah…" Kyle said staring at the t.v.

"No word from Liz?" Michael asked.

Isabel shook her head, "No word from Max either."

"It's getting dark…they'll be back soon." Maria said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Did Lizzie take her cell phone?" Kyle asked grabbing his phone out of his pocket.

Isabel turned and looked at Kyle when hearing him use a nickname for Liz. She had to admit their relationship had changed, she had always known he and Liz were close but it seemed different now. She knew it would kill Max if Kyle was with Liz now, she bit her lip wanting to ask but she thought against it.

"I don't know…call it." Maria said grabbing the remote and turning off the t.v.

------

They stood there for what felt like forever. Their two hearts beating against each other as if they were one, their breathing becoming regular, falling into a pattern. Liz bit her lip, she wanted to pull away and she knew she should but she was tired of being strong, she wanted to be weak for once, to give in to temptation.

Max didn't remember the last time he had felt this content. He had the girl of his dreams in his arms and there was nobody around to bother him. Suddenly, he felt a vibration coming from Liz's back pocket; he frowned and pulled back. Liz bit her lip and dug into her pockets, she pulled out her cell phone and smiled when she saw it was Kyle.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Lizzie? Where are you? When are you coming back?" Kyle asked.

Liz bit her lip and fought back a small giggle. She thought it was funny the way Kyle was so protective of her. "I am just a five minute drive away…and I am coming back now."

Max shoved his hands in his jeans pockets and kicked a rock. He was upset at Kyle for ruining their moment; he didn't know when he'd get another one. He watched as Liz talked on the phone and he brought a hand up to his lips. He touched his bottom lip with his index finger and smiled, he had forgotten what it felt like to feel Liz's soft lips against his own and after kissing her, he didn't want to wait long to do it again.

"Okay Kyle…yes, I will be there in less than ten minutes. I promise…Yes, I swear on Buddha. Okay. Bye Kyle…" Liz hung up the phone and let out a laugh.

"In trouble?" Max asked giving her a half smile.

Liz blushed and put the phone back in her pocket. She brushed her hair away from her face and nodded. "Yeah, I should probably get back now…"

She didn't want to leave, not yet, but she knew from hearing Kyle's voice that he needed her back at Micahel's.

"Yeah, Isabel's probably waiting for me too." Max said shuffling his feet.

Liz nodded and started to walk towards the car to get in. She was stopped by Max's hand coming to rest on her shoulder. She turned and looked up at him her heart speeding up.

"Liz, we still have a lot to talk about…" Max stated pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Liz nodded and pulled away, "I know. We will…but Kyle needs me right now."

Max swallowed and nodded. It was hard remembering that now, he came second in Liz's life. "Yeah, I know…but just promise me that we'll get to finish this…" His voice trailed off.

Liz nodded and pulled open the car door; she sat down and closed it looking out at him. She watched as he walked over to his side and climbed in. They drove in silence to Michael's apartment.

When they got there they both walked to the door but before either could enter they heard a voice behind them.

"Oh my God…Max is that really you?"

-----

Please review!

Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait but the flu struck me this past week! I will get the next chapter up soon though! Just leave me tons of reviews!! Thanks guys you are the best!


	9. It's My Fault

Disclaimer: Not mine so please don't sue!

Notes: Here is the next chapter! Thanks to all the reviewers! I know that some of you might be upset with how the characters are treating one another but please believe me, there is a method to my madness. Their feelings and the way they are acting will be analyzed throughout the story. Trust me please. ) I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

**Chapter Nine: It's My Fault**

"I mean…wow…I can't believe it." Jim Valenti stepped forward and grabbed Max into a fatherly hug before Max could respond.

Liz stood back and watched as Jim gave Max a strong hug. "They just showed up today. "She said from behind the two men. She didn't want Jim thinking they had excluded him in any way; he had helped the remaining four so much over the past year.

Jim nodded as he pulled away from Max. "It's good to have you home, son." He said thumping Max on the back. "Where's your sister."

Max was taken aback by the way Jim was treating him. He hadn't expected such a warm welcome. He smiled and shook his head. "I have no clue, I've been gone a good part of the afternoon." Max said as he glanced towards Liz.

Jim nodded and smiled at Liz. "Of course you have been…well let's get inside. I was coming to talk to Michael about looking for your ship tonight but I guess we don't need to anymore." Jim clapped a hand on Max's back and walked with him in to Michael's apartment.

Liz stayed back and watched the display and suddenly felt a pang of guilt. Why hadn't they welcomed Max and Isabel back in that way? Liz shook off her feelings of guilt and walked in, she wouldn't blame herself or Maria, Michael or Kyle, they had been through a lot and had every right to act the way they did.

She shut the door behind them and watched as Jim greeted Isabel with a big hug also. She walked to Kyle and tapped him on the shoulder. "Did you need me for something specific?" She whispered.

Kyle nodded but then motioned to Isabel and his dad, "He's so happy to see them." He stated.

Liz smiled and nodded. "We all are, we just handled it differently." She whispered before sitting down on the floor next to Michael.

"So, Lizzie, how did you get rid of the…" Jim pointed to Liz and then paused trying to find the words to say. "Alien…weirdness?" Kyle finished for him.

Liz laughed and pointed at Max. "Alien savior strikes again." She joked. "He took away all the weird glowing and sparks but he says I am developing powers." Liz looked to Max and gave him a lopsided smile.

Max grinned unable to contain his happiness that she was giving attention to him.

"Wait…glowing? Developing powers?! Someone is going to have to fill me in…this has obviously been a busy day for you all." The group nodded as Jim looked to every one of them.

"Well, I guess I'll start." Max said breaking his gaze away from Liz. "Isabel and I were betrayed by Tess on Antar…so one of our loyalist members faked our deaths and we came back to Earth." Max cleared his throat and looked around the room.

"Tess? Well that doesn't surprise me." Jim said shaking his head.

Isabel stiffened from her spot on the couch and looked towards Kyle who was looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "Why doesn't that surprise you?" Isabel asked feigning ignorance.

Maria looked at Isabel and then looked at Michael who was clenching his jaw. "You haven't told them yet?" Jim asked looking around the room. His eyes landed on Liz and he bent down next to her. "They need to know."

"I already do." Max interjected as his eyes fell on Liz who was biting her lip and avoiding his stare.

"How do you know?" Isabel asked narrowing her eyes at Max.

Max met Isabel's gaze and then moved his eyes towards Liz. Isabel sighed and jumped up. "Of course you went in to her memories! Max, didn't we say we were going to consult one another before we did anything like that?!"

Max raised his hand to calm Isabel down. He continued to look at Isabel and seemed to be concentrating hard. Isabel raised her hand in a way that was meant to stop him from talking but he wasn't saying a word. The group watched this scene in awe, it looked as if Isabel and Max were arguing without talking. Finally Isabel waved her hands in the air and flopped back on the couch.

"Wait, what the hell was that?" Michael asked looking at Max and Isabel.

Kyle scratched his head and looked at Liz who looked just as confused as the rest of them. He turned to Maria who was next to him and she looked perturbed, he knew she hated to be out of the loop about anything.

"We…" Max started.

"We can talk with our minds." Isabel finished.

"Whoa, like…telepathy?" Kyle asked leaning forward in his seat.

"Yes, we learned how to on Antar. Synda taught us." Max said running a hand through his hair.

Michael nodded and clenched his jaw. "So, what just happened here? Who knows what and who needs to know what?" Michael asked leaning back.

"I know about Tess." Max stated looking towards Liz.

"Yeah, he figured that out by going into her memories." Isabel spat glaring at Max.

"Not now Isabel." Max said holding his hand up to silence her.

Maria watched and then looked at Liz frowning, "He went into your memories? Is that even possible?" She asked.

Liz could tell Maria was worried and scared about what she had done with Max all day. Liz looked at Maria and gave her a warm smile. "Yes, and it's okay, I let him." She glanced at Max who was watching her with an intense gaze.

"Well, I know too. I know all about Tess." Isabel said quickly wanting to break the silence.

"Wait, how did you find out?" Max asked looking away from Liz to stare at Isabel.

"Kyle."

All eyes moved towards Kyle as he shrunk back in the couch.

"When?" Max asked looking at Kyle.

"Earlier when you were with Liz. I went to go look for Isabel and it sorta slipped out." Kyle looked around the room.

"So, why did you act like you didn't know?" Maria asked from her spot on the floor next to the couch.

"I don't know." Isabel said biting her lip and looking away. She wasn't ready to discuss this in front of everyone nonetheless.

"I know that Tess killed Alex, but I don't know how you found out or…anything." Max said looking towards Isabel. "Do you?"

The room was silent for a few minutes before Isabel finally spoke. "No, I just know that Tess killed Alex."

Liz pulled her knees to her chest and began to rock slightly. She hated talking about Tess and she hated talking about Alex's death even more. After she found out who had killed Alex she hardly spoke of it anymore. The thought that the man she loved slept with the person who killed her best friend, it made her stomach flip.

She could feel a pair of eyes burning into her, she looked up and met Kyle's intense gaze. She arched her eyebrow and gave him a questioning look. Kyle just continued to stare. Liz suddenly felt herself being pulled into his eyes, she could feel his hesitation and his hurt, he wanted to talk to her and she could feel it, it was radiating off his body.

"So, what all needs to be said?" Maria finally asked breaking the silence and snapping Liz out of her trance.

"What do you mean?" Isabel asked sharply.

"I mean…what do you guys want to know?"

"Yeah, I mean you guys missed a whole year here, ask away." Jim said lightly putting a hand on Isabel's shoulder.

Isabel shook her head and stood up. "No. I don't want to talk about this. I am going back to the motel. I am going to sleep." She looked down at Max as if to ask him if he was coming. Max shook his head.

"Is, don't leave…we all need to talk." Max's eyes pleaded with her to stay.

"I can't. " Isabel said as she walked to the door and left, not looking back.

The rest of them sat in silence half expecting her to come back.

"She won't come back. She is really upset about all this…" Kyle finally said looking around the room.

"What happened when you told her?" Michael asked.

"She freaked out. Told me she didn't want to hear about Tess killing Alex…then she ran off."

Max sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I wish I could have been there when she found out…that must have been hard on her."

Liz nodded and looked around the room. "Do you think you should go after her? She needs you."

"No, I need to be right here." Max said as he stood up and made his way over to Liz's spot on the floor. He sat down and put his arm around her.

Maria watched them and felt her heart give a jump of joy for her best friend. She looked at Max who was looking at Liz as if she was the only girl in the room. She bit her lip and frowned. Could she trust him with her friend's heart again? She knew it was ultimately Liz's decision but she didn't have to like it. But, Maria's heart couldn't help but notice the way Max was looking at Liz and for a moment she allowed herself to believe that Max would never hurt her friend again.

Liz leaned in to Max's touch and rested her head on his shoulder. She knew she shouldn't give in this easily but she also knew that Max loved her and for a minute she allowed herself to forget everything else.

"Tess mind warped me and made me carry Alex's dead body to the car." Kyle blurted out bringing everyone out of their content silence.

"What?" Max exclaimed lifting his head from its spot on Liz's. He looked at Kyle and narrowed his eyes. "She mind warped you??"

"Yes, she mind warped Alex. She sent him to Las Cruces, he was never in Sweden, he was at Las Cruces decoding your alien book…"

"And by that time…his brain was mush and when she tried to mind warp him again, she killed him. His brain was too weak…and he died." Liz finished in a lifeless tone.

Having to say it out loud, having to think about it again was making her feel sick. Maria could tell Liz was getting upset; she crawled over from her spot to Liz and pulled her into a hug. "Then she mind warped Kyle and made him carry Alex's body to the car…when you guys were leaving Kyle got a flash of what happened and he was there when Alex died." Maria said as she rocked Liz and stroked her brown hair.

Max watched as she comforted Liz. He wanted so much to grab Liz from Maria and comfort her himself but he knew that she had gone this long without him and didn't need him stepping in now. He looked past the girls to Michael and Kyle. "How…I trusted her." Max looked off and bit his lip.

"Yeah, we all did Maxwell."

"I loved her like a sister." Kyle said from his spot on the couch.

Liz lifted her head from Maria's shoulder and wiped her eyes. "I…this…can we please stop talking about this. It's over…"

Max nodded and looked over at Liz. Maria shushed her and pushed a strand of Liz's hair behind her ear. "You listen to me pumpkin. We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to."

"Yes we do." Kyle practically shouted from his spot on the couch.

Liz, Maria and Michael all snapped their heads up to look at the disgruntled Buddhist. "Kyle…?" Liz said in a questioning voice wondering what his sudden outburst was about. She raised her eyebrow and shook her head slightly waiting for him to reply.

"Look, I'm sorry for shouting." He paused and ran a hand through his hair. "I am just tired of putting this off and pushing it aside."

Jim walked over to his son and sat next to him on the couch. He placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded. "I understand. I've known for some time that this was bothering you. I just didn't know how to bring it up."

Kyle clasped a hand on his dad's and gave him a small smile. "Thanks dad…"

Liz bit her lip and looked at Maria who was looking at Michael. "What are we pushing aside exactly?" Maria asked narrowing her eyes.

"The whole Alex thing. I need to talk about it. I need to get it off my chest or I will explode. We've never talked about it."

Michael sighed and looked down. He knew that Maria and Liz were sensitive and didn't want to talk about Alex's death but he also saw where Kyle was coming from; he too had many times wanted to discuss what had happened.

Liz nodded in understanding; she shook off her feelings of sadness and pulled away from Maria's embrace. "Okay Kyle, talk."

Kyle looked at her unsure of what to say now that he had his moment. "I…"

"Do you feel bad for what happened?" Liz asked softly.

Kyle nodded slowly and looked down at the girls. "More than you'll ever know. I mean, I carried his body! Not anybody else…I did. Me. I basically helped a murderer dispose of our friend."

Liz covered her heart with her hand, she hadn't even thought about how this had affected Kyle. Suddenly she felt like crying. Maria bit her lip and looked at Liz who looked like she was about to cry, Maria felt horrible for Kyle. She and Kyle had grown closer but not as close as he and Liz had; still Maria felt like crap for not thinking about how he felt. How would she have felt if it were she who had carried Alex's body to the car?

Michael sighed and scratched his eyebrow. "Look Kyle, nobody blames you…don't beat yourself up about it man."

Liz shook her head with fervor. She never once blamed Kyle for what had happened. Then again, she had never thought about the fact that Kyle might have blamed himself. "Kyle, don't do that. You didn't do anything wrong. God, how could you have known? Tess messed with your mind." Liz sat up on her knees and moved towards Kyle.

"I know Liz, but…that doesn't change the fact that I was an accomplice. I might as well have killed him with my own two hands…" His voice trailed off and he looked down to the ground. "I couldn't even help him while he was dying…and he just died in my room…I-t…" Kyle's voice finally broke and he fought back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Jim sat next to his son with his hand still on his shoulder, watching as his son broke down. There was nothing he could do or say to take the pain from him and he knew that. Liz finally reached him, her eyes full of tears. Still on her knees she stopped in front of him and grabbed his hands, which were resting in his lap. "Kyle, stop it. You listen to me. Don't blame yourself. You didn't do anything. You were helpless against that…that twisted evil little…" Liz's voice trailed off as she remembered Max was in the room.

Maria watched as her friends talked, she felt helpless, there was nothing she could do or say to make them stop hurting. Michael turned away from Liz and Kyle to see how Maria was holding up. He could tell by her body language that she was trying to stay strong but she was slowly breaking. He motioned for her to come over to him. She slid across the floor to him and he grabbed her up in his arms, he pulled her to him, her back pressed against his chest as she sat between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck.

Maria reached back and grabbed on to his hair, holding his head in place. She felt so safe and warm when he was holding her.

"I don't care what she is…but she is the bad one here. You didn't do anything and please don't ever think that. I am so sorry you had to think that for a whole year…God, I am so selfish and stupid." She brought Kyle's hands up to her face and kissed the palms of both hands.

Kyle shook his head, "No, Lizzie, I am sorry. I knew you didn't blame me. I know none of you did." Kyle lifted his head and looked at Maria and Michael then his father. His eyes were red but dry and they looked pained.

Maria breathed in and stood up holding a hand out for Michael. He grabbed it and hopped up next to her. "I know this is going to sound so stupid and cliché but I think we need a hug." She half-joked hoping to lighten the mood.

Liz gave a forced laugh from her spot on the ground. She held out her hand and Maria grabbed it pulling her friend up. Michael reached out and pulled Liz into a hug. "It's okay." He whispered when he released her.

Liz looked up and gave him a small smile. "I know it is." She said as she put one arm around Michael's waist and then motioned for Kyle to get up. "Come on Kyle and you too Jim."

Jim smiled, these four never ceased to amaze him. Even when they were in the pit of despair, they could always count on each other to bring them out of it. He stood up and joined their hug.

Max watched from the floor. He had stayed quiet throughout the conversation. He felt so out of place, like he didn't belong here. Maria watched Max from her spot sandwiched between Michael and Kyle. She bit her lip and motioned with her arm for Max to come closer. Max just stood there and watched.

"Come on Max, get in here." Maria said playfully making an opening for him.

Max stepped forward reluctantly before stopping. "No…I think I am going to go see if Isabel is okay."

Liz was the first to pull out from the hug. "Are you sure?" She asked Max as she walked closer to him.

Max stood up and nodded. "Yeah. I think you guys should have this time alone." Max smiled and looked at Kyle. "You two are really close now…" His suspicions about their relationship still hadn't gone away.

"Yeah, he's like family to me…they all are." Liz said looking back at her friends. Maria was whispering something to Kyle who seemed to be lightening up.

"Liz, I'm sorry about…" Max swallowed and scratched his neck. "About…"

"It's okay. Don't mention it. Now, go, Isabel needs you right now." Liz whispered pushing him towards the door. "Tomorrow, can we talk? I need to tell you some stuff…" Liz said looking down at the ground.

Max smiled and placed his hand on her chin lifting it up so she was looking at him. "Of course, I'm already looking forward to it." He said softly leaning down to give her a soft kiss on her forehead.

Liz sighed and leaned into his touch, when his lips grazed her forehead she closed her eyes and smiled. "Okay...I'll see you tomorrow then." She pulled away from him and pushed him gently out the door.

"Bye, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Max shouted back to everyone.

Maria looked towards the door in time to catch Max kissing Liz on the forehead, she smiled and waved at him as he left. Max was a good guy and she could feel her heart going out to him.

"Bye Maxwell, come by tomorrow, bring Isabel, we can…catch up." Michael called to Max.

"Bye Son, take care, should I tell your parents you're here?" Jim said.

Max poked his head back in the apartment "No, we want to tell them ourselves." Max said waving.

Then he walked out, Liz watched as he made his way to the rental car. She closed the door slowly but saw him looking at her from the car. She waved one last time before shutting the door behind her.

She leaned against the door and sighed. What a day it had been.

---------

Max drove towards the motel room that he and Isabel had rented for the next week. His thoughts wandered to the days events, first to seeing Liz, healing her in a sense, talking with her and Michael, seeing Kyle break down, it had all been very tiring.

Even so, he couldn't help but smile at the thought of doing it all over again. Even though he felt as though the group had definitely evolved and made new relationships with each other he still felt as if he could some how break in to that and become a part of their lives again.

He didn't know what condition Isabel would be in once he got back but he feared it wouldn't be pretty. She had been so down ever since they had left Earth. She rarely smiled back on Antar and while they were both locked up Max was scared for her life at some points, it was as if she had given up all hope and didn't care if she lived or died.

Max knew that he was partly responsible for this, he wanted her to come with him to Antar and then he left her to fend for herself. He hadn't meant for his life on Antar to be so hectic but from the moment he got to his planet he was swept off to different places, attending meeting after meeting and having endless conversations with Ava.

It was weird to be back on Earth and to be called Max again. Although he never thought he'd be as happy as he was when he heard Liz say his name. He had forgotten what it was like to hear his name escape from her lips. It always had sent shivers up his spine. Still it was weird, Isabel was no longer Vilandra as he had gotten used to calling her on Antar. And hearing everyone talk about Tess, and not Ava. It was definitely strange to him.

Had he really been married to a murderer and a person who would betray not only her own husband but also her whole race? It made his blood boil to think about all the pain that she had caused them. It also made his heart hurt to think about how much of that pain he had contributed to.

On Antar Max rarely thought about what had happened on Earth, it was as if the air up there wouldn't allow him to think of Earth, but at night he would reach under his pillow and pull out a picture of Liz that he had taken up to Antar and he would remember, he remembered telling Liz that she should stop her investigation on Alex's death. He remembered snapping at her and asking her if she suspected Tess was the murderer. Max scoffed and narrowed his eyes, she was right and he was wrong.

Now that he was back on Earth though, he wanted to forget all about Antar. To them; he was dead, gone, and never coming back. He could start his life over; rebuild his life in Roswell. He could finish high school, get a job, get married, have a life. The very thought of marrying Liz and having children with her made his head spin. He grinned to himself.

He saw the hotel come up in front of him. He pulled into the parking lot and pulled out his key. He locked the car doors and walked up to the room he and Isabel were sharing, he stuck the key in the reader and opened the door. He peered in and saw Isabel sitting on the bed watching a movie.

"I didn't expect you back so soon." She said waspishly from her perch on her bed.

Max threw himself on his own bed and looked over at his sister. "It was awkward...being there with them. "

"Yeah tell me about it. Them and their precious family." Isabel said sarcastically keeping her eyes on the t.v.

Max kicked off his shoes and sat up. "What are you watching?" He asked looking at the television.

"I don't know."

Max nodded and looked around the room. "Want to talk about what happened earlier?" He asked.

Isabel shook her head and sighed grabbing the remote and turning off the t.v. "Why did you go into her memories Max? We agreed to discuss our actions with each other first. You promised you would take things slow with Liz." Isabel huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Look, I know…I just…couldn't help myself."

"Of course, you never can when it comes to her can you? It is because of her that we were put in that Antarian prison! Can you just get your mind focused for once? You need to take things slow with her especially now that she is turning into a super human with alien powers! And why didn't you ever tell me about what they told you on Antar? You just let me believe that they had asked you the same things they asked me."

Max had the decency to look ashamed of himself. "Is, I've done a lot of things wrong in my life but, loving Liz is not one of them. She has been through so much because of me, all of them have, and I just want to make sure I am around to protect her. As for what they asked me about on Antar, I didn't think it was important." He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

Isabel sighed and looked over at her brother, he looked tired and worn down from the days events. She felt bad for jumping all over him but he could be so irresponsible some times. "Tomorrow we need to talk to mom and dad."

"I know that." Max said as he yawned.

"And we need to talk to Michael."

"Yeah, I already told them I would go over there tomorrow."

Isabel nodded and looked down at her feet. "Do you think we'll ever be able to go back to how we were?"

Max looked over at her bed and shook his head slowly. "No, I don't think so. But, we can try to be as normal as possible. I just want to find our way back into the group, I want to get our friends back and our lives back."

"I wish Alex were here…" Isabel whispered as she lay back so her head was on her pillow.

"Is…about that."

"Max, we killed him. Our being here killed him. He was innocent, sweet, caring and so many other things I can't find words to describe and by us being here, by us being his friend, we brought that…that witch into his life. Then she killed him…"

Max sighed and got up from his bed, he walked over to Isabel's and sat next to her. She lifted herself from her pillow and reached out to hug him.

"I can't stop thinking about it Max. How could she kill him? He would never hurt a fly. He was such a good person…" Isabel's voice cracked and she began to sob.

Max held on to her body as sobs wracked throughout her. He knew that Alex's death impacted her the most; he knew that she loved him and always would.

"How could we leave with his killer? We lived with her! We treated her like family!" Isabel sobbed into Max's shoulder.

Max rubbed Isabel's back and looked down. It wasn't true, he had never really treated Tess like family, even when they were on Antar. He refused to sleep in the same bed with her, he flinched away from her touch and at night the only reason he ever fell asleep was because he would think of the last kiss he and Liz had shared.

Max knew that Tess noticed and his suspicions were confirmed when she found the picture of Liz under his pillow. After that neither of them even pretended to love each other and that is when it all went down hill. Isabel blamed Max for having the picture and allowing Tess to find it but inside both of them knew that she was playing a charade the whole time.

"She was never our family Isabel. It's not your fault. It's mine."

Isabel continued to sob into Max's shoulder for a good part of the night. After she fell asleep Max went over to his bed and lay down. He pulled out the picture of Liz he had on Antar and he looked at it. A part of him wanted to leave the others alone, to run away and let them live semi-normal lives but as he looked at Liz's picture he couldn't stand the thought of being away from her any longer.

Soon, he fell asleep with the picture still in his hands.

-----

Please Review!


	10. Coming Clean

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or any of the characters

Notes: Thanks for the reviews guys! They encourage me to write! As sad as it is, I don't even start writing the next chapter until I have a few reviews to get me motivated! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter Ten: Coming Clean**

Maria watched her best friend as she leaned against the door. Could Maria really trust Max after all that had happened? He did save her best friends life…again…well sort of. Her life was never really in danger but that was beside the point. Maria felt strong arms come around her as she continued to watch her friend. She looked up and saw Michael staring down at her.

"Thinking?" Michael asked kissing her cheek softly.

"Yeah it's this whole Max and Liz thing."

Michael nodded and gave his girlfriend a small squeeze. "Yeah, well you have to let her fight her own battles." He replied letting go of her waist.

Maria frowned, he was right and she knew it but the memory of watching her friend crumble into an empty shell wouldn't leave her. "Is it so wrong that I want to protect her?" Maria said turning to look at Michael.

Her chest aligned with his and he lifted his hands to cup her face gently. "No, you're a good person and you love her. We all do. We all want to protect her."

"What are you guys talking about?" Liz asked as she finally made her way over to her friends.

Kyle looked up from his conversation with his dad and shrugged. Maria looked at Michael and bit her lip before turning to face Liz. "Can I talk to you?"

"Maybe we all should talk, I kind of have some things I need to say…" Kyle said joining their conversation.

Jim looked around and felt the tension start to fill the area. He looked down at his watch and gave an exaggerated sigh, "Well, I hate to go but I have to do some stuff…I will be busy tomorrow so I won't see you till graduation." He thumped a hand on Kyle's back "Son, I'll see you at home later. Don't be out till all hours." He finished as he walked towards the door.

"Bye Jim." Liz called before she turned to give Maria a sheepish look. She knew Maria wanted to talk about what happened between her and Max and frankly that was a conversation Liz didn't want to have. She didn't even know what was going on between her and Max, how could she explain that to other people?

Liz sat on the couch next to Kyle and Maria made herself comfortable next to Liz. Michael walked over and sat on his chair and watched the other three. Silence hung in the air as everyone tried to figure out what they wanted to say.

"I guess what I want to know is…what were you and Max doing all afternoon? And what is he doing kissing you all of a sudden? Weren't you supposed to take things slow with him?" Maria bombarded Liz with questions.

Liz's head started to spin and she remained silent.

"Yeah, I mean Max is a good guy and I can tell he loves you." Kyle's words made Liz's heart soar and she broke out into a grin. "But, he has even more baggage now than before…are you sure you want to get mixed up in all that? Is being just friends with Max really that hard? I mean I've done it for this long…being just friends hasn't killed me." Kyle finished cracking a joke.

Liz laughed and then stopped when she saw the serious look on Maria's face. "Uhm…"She searched for the words to say. She looked over at Michael who was scratching his eyebrow and just watching the other three. She wondered what he was thinking and how he felt about this whole situation.

"Look, I know that you care about me." She paused and placed her hands on Maria and Kyle's legs. "All three of you." She looked towards Michael who was still sitting in silence. "But, you have to trust me. I am taking it slow with Max." Skeptical looks shot from around the room. "No, really seriously I am. It was just a kiss…"

"He kissed you?! Like on the lips kissed you?!" Maria exclaimed.

Liz swallowed and nodded. "Well, he needed to connect with me to prove to me that he still cared about me…even when he was back on Antar."

Maria bit her lip and narrowed her eyes. "Why couldn't he just hold your hand or something and connect with you that way? He HAD to kiss you? HA!" She said crossing her arms across her chest.

Liz smiled and grabbed Maria's hand. "Look, Maria, I know what you are thinking and believe me, I would be thinking the same thing if this situation was turned but, I would be giving you the benefit of the doubt. I would trust that you could make your own decisions…we always said we would back each other up right?" Liz said looking into Maria's crystal blue eyes.

Maria rolled her eyes and licked her lips. Liz had her there. "Okay. Chica, listen to me. I trust you. I trust you more than anybody on this planet. You are my rock." Maria squeezed Liz's hand. "But you…"

"Maria, I will still be your rock…but can you please be mine for now?" Liz interjected.

Maria sighed and gave a small smile. "Of course I will. But please, please be careful with him. He is different, not just because he is an alien but because he left…and now he is different. I can see it in the way he talks and the way he walks. He isn't the same Max."

Liz nodded and pulled her hand from Maria's grasp. She closed her eyes and ran her hand through her hair. It was true, Max was different, but not in a bad way. When he left he looked as if the weight of the world had been weighing down on him for a long time, and he acted like a seventy year old trapped in a seventeen year olds body.

"Remember how he treated me Maria?" Liz asked finally opening her eyes and looking straight at her friend. "Remember right before he left how he was always so angry…angry that I was investigating Alex's death, angry at Isabel, angry at himself…do you remember how he was?"

Maria nodded slowly as she remembered all the times Liz would come talk to her about something upsetting Max had said or done to her. "Do you want him to be that Max? This guy, this Max, he seems so much like he was a couple of years ago…not so angry or bitter…and I like him better this way." Liz finished.

"Just be careful, that's all I ask."

"I will, I promise. Trust me."

Maria bit her lip and hoped to God she could trust Liz to take care of herself. "Okay, I trust you." Maria whispered before looking around at the guys who were staring raptly at them.

"Maxwell is different…I can tell. But yeah, Liz, just don't do anything too—"

"Michael like?" Liz joked smiling.

"Exactly." Kyle said in a mock serious tone.

The group laughed and the tension was automatically lifted. Maria clapped her hands together and smiled at Kyle "So, we're done with the dramatics of Max and Liz…tell us about this whole Isabel visit." She batted her eyelashes at Kyle who blushed slightly.

"Yeah, I can go for a story from Kyle." Liz said smiling at him and squeezing his leg.

"Well, after Max told me that she was probably visiting Alex's grave, I went there."

"And she was there?" Liz asked.

Kyle nodded. "Yeah, she was there, and she was upset and crying…and then we started talking and finally I told her that Tess killed Alex and she flipped out."

"Yeah, that is understandable…'Hey uh remember that girl that was your friend well she killed the guy you loved…welcome home.'" Michael said sarcastically.

Kyle frowned and glared at Michael "Hey, I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I didn't mean to make her upset."

Liz and Maria both patted Kyle on the shoulder. "Of course you didn't" Liz said softly.

"None of us think you did." Maria said patting his hand as she turned to glare at Michael.

Michael held out his hands and shrugged. "Sorry, it just didn't seem like a smart move to make."

Kyle shook his head and sighed. "Yeah, well…you would know."

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?" Michael snapped.

"Guys guys! Please stop." Maria said holding out her hands to stop conversation between the two men.

"Maria's right, this is ridiculous. Attacking each other is not an option." Liz paused and looked at Michael. "Michael, Kyle didn't mean to hurt Isabel." She turned to Kyle. "Kyle, Michael didn't mean to sound so rude, he was just expressing his opinion." She looked at Maria. "Now can we all just calm down?"

Michael nodded and leaned forward putting his elbows on his knees and covering his face with his hands. "Yeah, I'm sorry man." He said lifting up his head and scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, me too…" Kyle said reluctantly.

"Okay, so we're good now?" Maria asked looking at the two guys.

"Yeah."

"Sure." 

Liz and Maria gave each other secret glances and then turned their attention towards Kyle again.

"So, do you think you are going to try to talk to her…you know about all this." Liz asked.

"You think I should?"

"Definitely. You made her upset and now the right thing to do is go and make sure she is okay…apologize if you must." Maria said matter of factly.

Michael scoffed and opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he saw Maria's glare come upon him again.

"Yeah, I feel terrible for making her upset…I don't know." Kyle sighed. "Isn't that telepathy thing crazy though?" He asked changing the subject.

Michael's ears perked up. "Yeah, when they started doing that I was so lost. It looked like they were having an intense conversation."

Liz nodded. "It was so weird to watch…Michael, do you think all aliens can do that?"

"I am guessing…they probably just have to be taught how."

Liz's face broke out into a mischievous grin. "What are you thinking Liz Parker?" Maria asked once she caught sight of Liz's face.

Liz shrugged and smiled at Michael. "Well, maybe I can do it…Michael too! Maybe we can talk to each other through our minds!" Liz said excitedly.

Maria laughed. "Yeah, well have fun with that. I prefer to use my mouth to speak." She stood up and smoothed her shirt down. "Well, I 'm off to bed."

"Yeah, I should probably get going. This has been a crazy day." Kyle said standing up. He reached down and pulled Liz up off the couch.

"Thanks. I'll go to bed too…I feel exhausted." Liz said stretching.

Kyle gave Maria a quick hug and kissed Liz on the cheek before walking to the door. Michael jogged over and stopped him before he left. "Hey." Michael said holding his arm out to give Kyle a one armed hug. "Sorry about earlier…I guess I am just tired and grumpy."

Kyle nodded and patted Michael on the back. "No hard feelings. It's been a rough day. Take care of the girls."

"Always," Michael replied as Kyle left. Michael turned to look at the girls, Liz was trudging towards Michael's bedroom and Maria was making her way towards him.

"Hey." Maria said once she approached him.

"Hey." Michael replied pulling her into a soft embrace.

"I'm going to sleep with Liz again tonight. She needs me." Maria whispered against his chest.

Michael nodded and kissed Maria on her head. "Okay, just don't badger her too much about Maxwell okay?"

"I'll try not to…"

"Maria, listen, I just want to say something."

"I'm listening Spaceboy."

Michael smirked and then continued, "Liz and Max have been through a lot, more than any of us have. Do you know that when Max saved Liz, I fought him every step of the way? I argued with him constantly about staying away from her, so did Isabel."

Maria stared up at him her crystal eyes flashing. "You tried to keep them apart? So did I."

"Exactly. Max and Liz have had people bossing them around every step of the way, maybe we should trust them for once. Maybe we should just let them be."

Maria nodded in understanding. Michael brought his hand to her face and brushed her bangs from her eyes. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face so he could kiss her soft lips. Her hands came around his neck and he encircled her around her waist. Their kisses were soft and quiet. Maria finally pulled away. "I'll lay off…but if Max…"

Michael quieted her with one last kiss. His lips pressed against hers and he felt her respond with a hard kiss back. "I know." He said as they pulled away.

Maria smiled and nodded pulling away from him to walk towards his bedroom. "Night Spaceboy."

Michael watched her walk away, "Night beautiful." He called as he walked over to the couch and plopped down.

---------

"Liz?" Maria said softly as she walked into the pitch-black room.

"Yeah." Liz replied from her spot on the bed.

She had come in and gone directly to the comfort of Michael's bed. She was nestled under the covers. She felt Maria sit down on the bed and climb in next to her.

"Here." Liz lifted up the cover and Maria lay down next to her.

As Maria's eyes adjusted to the dark she was able to see Liz's face. She turned so that they were face to face. Liz smiled and then sighed, "Did you need to talk about something?"

"No…" Maria said softly.

"I told Max I wanted to talk to him tomorrow."

"I figured as much." Maria said calmly. "So…how was the kiss?"

Liz blushed and looked away, even in the dark she felt exposed and bashful. "It was…" She paused trying to think of a word that could describe what she felt. "It felt like I was waking up."

"Like you had been asleep this whole time?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, it was electrifying, it reminded me of when we first kissed. I got flashes you know." Liz stated.

"It was that good huh?" Maria said reaching out to poke Liz in a playful manner.

Liz laughed and nodded. "Yeah, it was amazing."

"What were the flashes?"

"I saw him on Antar…I felt what he felt, Maria, I'd never even thought of the possibility that he was as miserable as I was." Liz paused "Well, being without him. You guys are what kept me sane." She smiled.

Maria nodded, "So, he was miserable, what else?"

"I saw our last kiss before he left."

"Ah the infamous kiss." Maria mused.

"I felt the way he felt about Tess. He never really got comfortable with her…he was so suspicious of her and he didn't know why."

"Maybe he knew all along that she couldn't be trusted."

"Maybe." Liz sighed and rolled over so she was on her back staring up at the ceiling.

"You guys have it bad." Maria finally said after a few minutes of complete silence.

Liz turned and nodded slowly. "He's the love of my life Maria…how do you stay away from the love of your life?"

Maria gave Liz a small smile and shrugged, "You tell me."

"I'm going to tell him about future Max."

This caused Maria to sit up. "Really? What do you think he will say?" She turned the lamp that was next to the bed on.

Liz closed her eyes once the light turned on. She blinked a few times to get adjusted to the light. "I don't know. I am scared. I should have told him earlier, I am so stupid."

"At least he didn't leave thinking you slept with Kyle."

"Oh yeah, he thinks Kyle and I have something going on." Liz burst out laughing slightly.

Maria gave a look of disgust and shook her head. "You and Kyle? No way. Girlfriend needs to realize that you two are like brother and sister."

"Like we were with Alex." Liz said softly.

Maria nodded. "I am glad you are going to tell Max the truth. Maybe this will help you two…"

Liz smiled. "You're not upset with me?"

"Oh Chica, how could I ever be upset with you?" Maria said pulling Liz into a hug.

"Thanks Maria." Liz whispered as they hugged.

"Come on. Let's sleep and you have a big day coming up, we need our rest." Maria reached over and turned off the light.

Liz lay back down and closed her eyes but she didn't sleep. She was lost in deep thought. She couldn't help but wonder how different things could have been had she told Max about future Max earlier. Questions danced in her head as she wondered what Max and Tess talked about or how their life was on Antar.

When Max kissed her, Liz felt complete; she felt all his love pour into her and it felt so good to feel that way again.

--------

Michael groaned as the sunlight poured in from his window onto his face. He swatted at the sunlight and then finally sat up to close his blinds. He scratched his head, as he lay back down prepared to fall asleep again. Knocking snapped him out of his stupor.

"Michael, open up, it's us."

Michael rubbed his eyes and turned to his door, he felt annoyed and slightly pissed that Max and Isabel had decided to come so early. He looked over and saw it wasn't early at all; it was already ten in the morning. Mumbling to himself about rude people, Michael walked to the door and opened it staring sleepily out.

"Morning Maxwell, Isabel." He said as he walked back to the couch, laying down and pulling his blanket around him.

"Morning." Max replied walking in with Isabel right behind him.

"You're still sleeping?" Isabel asked when she closed the door behind her.

"Yeah, it's called sleeping in…" Michael mumbled his face pressed into his pillow.

Isabel smiled and sat down next to Max on the stools. Max looked around the apartment for any sign of Liz. He looked towards Michael's bedroom and scratched the back of his head. "So, uh, where are the girls?"

As soon as Max said that Michael's bedroom door opened to reveal a very disheveled looking Liz. Max's heart jumped into his throat as he reveled in her beauty. Even in just a large t-shirt and shorts she looked ravishing.

"Good morning." Liz said as she sleepily rubbed her eyes. The world had not yet come into focus for her and she was still half asleep.

"Mornin'" Michael mumbled from his spot on the couch.

"Good morning." Max said standing up.

Isabel rolled her eyes and waved at Liz half-heartedly. "Hey."

Liz smiled sleepily and trudged to the bathroom. Max had the incredible urge to go over to her and ravage her but he sat back down trying to control himself. Liz washed her face and brushed her teeth before walking back out. She walked out and sat on the couch next to Michael's sleeping body.

"How are you feeling today?" Max asked as he watched her intently.

Liz smiled, "I feel kind of weird actually…"

"Yeah, that will happen from time to time…it's the powers settling in."

"So, you up to trying them out?" Isabel asked.

Liz grinned and nodded her head vigorously. "I can try them out already?"

Max nodded and smiled back at her. "Yeah, you can do little stuff I'm sure. Here why don't you try connecting with someone…"

"Can I try on you?" Liz asked Max softly.

Max's heart sped up as he felt himself stand up and walk over to her. He couldn't believe that out of everyone she wanted to connect with him. Michael listened to the conversation and he popped his head up and looked around. "Wait, is that safe? Cause if it isn't safe Maria will kill me for letting you do it." Michael said looking at Liz.

Liz shrugged and looked at Max who looked at Isabel and nodded. "Yeah, it's safe." Max replied.

Liz smiled and stood up making her way to him. She reached out her hands and looked into his eyes, just as he had down three years ago to connect with her for the first time. She felt herself getting lost in his eyes. "What do I do?" She asked after a few minutes of staring at him.

Max gave her a lopsided grin. "Just concentrate on all that you want me to see, then look into my eyes and send your energy to me through our hands.

Liz frowned, how did she know how to send her energy? She shook off her insecurities and squeezed Max's hand. She looked into his eyes and began to concentrate on all the events that had happened when Future Max arrived. She concentrated so hard that she didn't even realize she was pulling him in and showing him what she wanted him to see.

Max continued to stare deep into Liz's eyes and he got a quick flash of a man who looked exactly like him but older and with longer hair. But it was just a flash and then he was back in the room holding Liz's hands and looking into her eyes. In that one moment though he felt sadness, and like all hope was lost.

Liz bit her lip, "Did it work at all?"

Max nodded. "Well, it didn't work for long…but…I saw something…I can't explain it though."

Liz looked down and pulled her hands from Max's grasp. "Yeah, about that...can we talk in private?"

Max wondered what she wanted to talk about as he nodded. She smiled slightly and pulled him towards the kitchen, it was as private as they were going to get for now. Michael and Isabel watched the two of them as they began to whisper. Michael stood up and walked towards his bathroom to brush his teeth, Isabel followed him.

"Michael, we need to talk too…you, me and Max." She stated running a hand through her hair.

Michael looked up with the toothbrush still in his mouth and his mouth full of toothpaste. "Okay." He said and toothpaste flew out of his mouth onto the wall. Isabel's face contorted in disgust and she shook her head.

"That's disgusting Michael." She said laughing slightly.

Michael spit out the toothpaste and grinned at her. He wiped his mouth and turned off the light as he left his bathroom.

"You're different." Isabel said softly but loud enough so he heard.

Michael stopped and turned around looking at Isabel. "Yeah, I am." He said simply as he walked over to the couch and sat down trying to hear what Max and Liz were saying.

-----------

"Max, I have something to tell you. I want to come clean with you…" Liz said in a hushed tone. She didn't want Michael or Isabel to hear what she was about to tell him.

"What is it?" Max asked starting to feel concerned.

"Do you remember that whole incident with Kyle…and us in the same bed…" Liz asked blushing bright red.

Max felt his face heat up, even though Liz had told him she never slept with Kyle, it still stung to think of that night he walked up and saw them laughing together in bed without and clothes on. He swallowed as the vision of that night came back to him, seeing her in that bed with Kyle, laughing without a care in the world. He remembered his heart shattering into a billion pieces; nothing was ever the same after that.

"Yeah, I remember." He said his voice a low growl.

"Well, I need to tell you why I did that. Why I pretended to sleep with Kyle." Max nodded. He had always wondered why she did what she did and now that he was about to find out he felt a pit of dread fall in his stomach.

"Okay." He whispered his voice caught up in his throat.

"Oh God, how do I say this?" Liz asked herself as she ran a hand through her hair. She had thought time and time again about telling Max the whole story but she never really thought about how to start the story out.

"Just start from the beginning…" Max said reaching out for her hand.

Liz felt herself calm down as he rubbed circles on the palm of her hand. She smiled and nodded, worried about what he was going to think. "Okay, well one night I was in my room and I heard this loud noise outside my window…and it was you. Except it wasn't you you" She pointed at Max and continued. "It was you from the future…" She paused and looked at Max who now was raising an eyebrow.

"The future? Liz, time travel isn't possible." He finished.

"No, it is, the granolith, you told me it had enormous power that could be modified…and you—uh we in the future did that and you were sent back to talk to me." She scratched her head wondering if she made any sense. "You came from the future because the world was ending."

"What?" Max asked shocked at what he had just heard. His head filled with questions and he looked down at Liz who was struggling to find the words to say.

"The world was ending because of me and you. Because of our love. We chased Tess away and because she was gone you couldn't defeat the skins…and then the world was ending…" Liz's voice trailed off.

"Liz that doesn't make sense? Why didn't I go to myself?" Max frowned. "Whoa that sounds so weird to say."

Liz gave a small smile, "Because, you told me that if you and the future you were to ever meet, you would both…die." She looked down.

Max swallowed. "Okay, so it was a good thing he didn't…but…okay, so what did he want you to do about the world? What could you possibly do to save it?" He asked.

Liz ran her hand through her hair and looked down. "I had to make you fall out of love with me."

"Fall out of love with you? That is impos-" Max stopped and looked down at Liz who was fighting back tears. "That's why you pretended to sleep with Kyle…"

"Yes."

"And why you tried to get Tess and I together?"

"Yes and it worked." She said flatly.

"You did all that? Liz, I can't believe you did that…why didn't you come to me? Isabel? Michael? Anybody."

"I didn't think it would be right…it wasn't anybody else's problem."

"Liz, it was everybody's problem! It wasn't just your own. We could have figured out a way to keep Tess in Roswell and still be together." He stepped forward and pulled Liz into a strong hug.

Liz let out a sigh of relief; it felt so good to get that all off her chest. She leaned against his chest and felt his heart beating, it was faster than usual and she pulled him closer to her. Max smiled and leaned his head on her own; he smoothed a hand through her hair and breathed in her scent.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" He asked as he pulled her away from him. He looked down and pressed his forehead against her own. "You, did all that, just because you trusted me…even if it wasn't me, future me…you did that. You are such a good person." He cupped her face in his hand and pulled her towards him for a kiss.

Their lips met and they were hit with an intensity that they had never experienced before. His lips pressed roughly against hers as his hands came around her waist to pull her closer to him. He ran the other hand through her hair pulling her face closer to his. Her lips felt so soft against his and he felt drunk off of her taste. His head was spinning and his heart racing as she kissed him back with renewed vigor; they didn't realize that everybody was staring at them from the living room.

------

Please Review! Tell me what you want, what you don't want…anything!


	11. You Are A Good Brother

Disclaimer: Not mine! I am a poor college student!

A/N: Here is chapter 11! I hope you like it! The air is cleared between Max, Isabel and Michael and we get to see Kyle shopping with the girls. Haha so please leave a review and tell me what you think. Who you want to see more of…so on and so forth.

Also, I am not going to have easy access to a computer for a week. So, there will not be any updates till the 26th of August. There might be TWO chapters on that day! So please review so when I get back I can see them all and be happy:D

If there is this in the fic ["Type in dialogue here" That means the words are being communicated through the mind. :D Thanks!

**Chapter 11: You Are A Good Brother**

They still had it; that whole 'look into my eyes soul mate thing'. Maria sighed and rubbed her eyes as she turned away from the touching scene in front of her. She was happy for Liz, happy that things had worked out but she still wished Liz were more cautious when it came to such a precious thing such as her heart.

Michael was stretching and trying not to invade their privacy even though it was his apartment. Isabel looked slightly sickened but relieved at the same time. Nobody said anything but soon there was a knock on the door.

Liz and Max pulled apart and looked over to see everybody in the living room pretending not to stare at them. Liz blushed and pulled away from Max's grasp. Max felt bereft at the feeling of not having her in his arms, he gave her a small smile and looked towards the door.

Maria beat them to it, she yawned as she gave Liz a small wave and then opened the door. "Hey Kyle." She said sleepily as he gave her a hug.

"Hey Maria. Hey Liz." He nodded towards her and gave her a small grin when he saw she was standing so close to Max. "Where's Michael?"

"I'm here." Michael raised his arm and sat up on the couch. He hunched over and rubbed his eyes for a long time trying to get the sleepiness out of them.

"You guys look like you just woke up." Kyle noticed laughing slightly.

"We did." Michael grumbled standing up and walking to his bathroom.

Kyle just shrugged and sat down next to Isabel. "Mornin'" he said quietly giving her a side-glance.

She gave him a tight smile and nodded. "Morning." She then turned to Max and gave him a questioning look.

["What's going on Max? Are you and Liz back together…way to take it slow little brother. "

Max swallowed and looked from Isabel down to Liz, she was looking up at him and wondering what he was up to. He gave her a short smile then turned to Isabel furrowing his brow. ["Isabel, it's complicated…I screwed up. Royally."

["What else is new?" Isabel smirked and looked down at her nails pretending to be bored with their conversation.

"Okay now. Hold in just a minute." Kyle interjected their thoughts and held his hand up. "You're doing that creepy alien mind talk thing aren't you?" He asked.

Isabel frowned["Nothing gets past him…" "Nothing gets past you Kyle." She smiled sweetly at him.

Max laughed and shook his head looking at Liz who had a look of curiosity on her face.

"Max, can Liz do all that stuff too?" Maria asked from her spot near the door.

["Yeah Max, why don't you tell us, we're all dying to hear." Isabel leaned forwards pretending to be interested in Max's answer.

Max gave her a glare and then turned to Maria. "Yes, she can do everything we can do…just with practice. Also, the powers that are unique to us, she will have her own." He smiled at Liz.

She watched the interaction between Isabel and Max and knew they were talking to each other. "So, how long will it take for me to figure out my unique power?" Liz asked.

Max scratched his head and grabbed her hand pulling her over to the couch. "Well, I am not sure. It will just hit you one day."

[" I hope something else hits her." Isabel thought and then smiled to her brother sweetly.

Max looked over Liz's head to Isabel and shook his head sternly. ["Don't talk about her like that. She never did anything to you."

Isabel sighed and rolled her eyes, she knew he was right but that didn't stop her from being bitter. Liz watched them in complete awe. "You're doing it now aren't you?" She asked Max.

"Yeah." Max said swallowing and looking at Isabel.

"Um I hate to be the downer…I mean all this wonderful alien magic is great an all but…when exactly will I be getting my…alien weird power thing…?" Kyle asked.

Liz turned to look at him; she knew the thought of turning into an alien scared him. She could see it written all over his face.

"Well it is in you all the time." Max responded. "It is in you now…but, if you don't use the powers for a period of time then they will eventually build up so much inside you that you will not be able to contain them. That's what happened to Liz." He looked to Liz and gave her a small smile.

Liz melted at his smile but shook her head and stayed on track. "So, Kyle could start using them as soon as he wants?"

"Basically."

Kyle turned white. "You mean I am already an alien?!"

"Well, you are…in a sense."

"GAH!" Kyle shouted from his seat. Liz stood up and made her way to him.

"Kyle, Kyle, look, it will be okay. You have us. We can go through this together." She smiled at him and looked him in his deep eyes. "I won't let you go through this alone." She whispered as she bent down to hug him. Kyle gripped onto Liz and nodded.

["Aw…doesn't that just tear your heart up inside?" Isabel thought to herself sarcastically.

Max frowned at Isabel. ["They are just friends. Liz loves me…I know she does."

["Yeah well love doesn't last forever Max." Isabel thought sadly. She looked away as she thought about Alex and how she had lost him.

[Look, Isabel I know you are lonely…we'll get through this. Max tried to reach out through his thoughts to comfort his sister.

Liz pulled away from Kyle and kissed him on the top of his head.

"What's going on?" Michael asked as he made his way to Maria to give her a hug.

Maria smiled at him. "The usual…Kyle is an alien, Max and Isabel are talking through their minds…"

"Ah, that kind of usual." Michael said kissing Maria softly on the forehead.

"Can Michael learn how to speak through his mind?" Maria asked looking at Max from the comfort of Michael's arms.

Max nodded. "Yes."

Michael held Maria around the waist and leaned his head on hers. "When can you teach me?" He asked eager to know what Isabel and Max knew.

"Today if you want…" Max replied.

["Good, that will give us time to talk. No humans allowed. That includes newly created aliens too." Isabel thought to Max.

Max nodded. "Yeah, it will give us some time to talk too…you know you me and Isabel." He swallowed and looked at Liz who was standing next to Kyle.

Liz picked up his vibes and nodded. "Yeah, well, I have to get stuff ready for graduation and practice my speech…so, that will be perfect." She said smiling.

["Maybe you and I can have a private session later." Max focused the thought towards Liz.

Liz gasped and rubbed her ear. She didn't know what had just happened, it felt like another presence was inside her head. "Was that you?!" She asked her eyes wide.

"Yeah." Max smirked slightly.

"Wow…that was…"

"It takes a while to get used to. I can do it to anybody really…but I've never tried it on a human…" He said looking around. He landed his gaze on Maria and gave her a smile.

Maria shook her head and bit her lip. "I don't know about this…" She said looking slightly worried.

Michael gripped on tighter to her. "If you don't want to do it I's fine." Michael said kissing her on the head.

["Come on Maria it is not so bad." Max directed his thoughts towards Maria.

"Yeah, well I frankly don't care Max. I will not let you get inside my head. No no no." She said.

["Okay, whatever you want." Max thought smiling slightly.

"Maria? Max didn't say anything." Liz said quietly.

"What?? Oh! You did it didn't you?!" Maria exclaimed.

Max nodded slightly. "Yeah, sorry…it didn't hurt did it?"

"No…I suppose it was fine…kind of weird feeling but I just thought I had water in my ear or something." Maria said rubbing her ear.

"Me next!" Kyle exclaimed pretending to be excited. He waved his hand in the air like a kid waiting to be picked on in class.

["Isabel you take this one." Max thought looking at Isabel.

Isabel frowned. ["Do I really have to?"

Max just stared at her. She rolled her eyes and focused on Kyle. ["Hey Kyle can you hear me?" Isabel thought sounding bored.

Kyle shook his head and looked over at Isabel. "Yeah."

"Well then it works." Isabel said tilting her head and staring at Kyle.

"This is great. We can like make fun of people when they are right in front of us." Kyle said clapping his hands together.

"Well, it was used in times of war…only the royal four used the technique and only the royal four could teach it to other people. It can be done by everyone but it is some sort of rule." Max said shrugging.

["More information you chose to keep from me?" Isabel thought glaring at him.

["It didn't seem important seeing as you were taught how and you were part of the royal four."

Isabel just shrugged and looked away. Michael pulled away from Maria and stuck his hands in his pockets. " Well, let's get cracking Maxwell. I don't have all day."

Maria walked over to Kyle and Liz. "So, what are we up to for today?"

Kyle shrugged and looked at Liz. "Well, shopping for one. I still need an outfit for graduation. And then you two lucky people," She clapped her hands on their shoulders "You get to listen to my graduation speech." She smiled.

Max came up behind her and bent down. "Graduation is tomorrow?"

The three friends looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, tomorrow, then we're having a graduation party. Your parents are coming." Liz said softly.

Max swallowed. "We need to talk to them. I'd like to go to graduation and the party but I don't know…too many people might start asking too many questions."

Liz nodded, "You don't have to go. We'll be fine." She said feeling a little hurt. She wanted Max to be at her big day.

"I'll be there. Nothing could stop me." Max said seeing the hurt look on her face.

Liz's face lit up and she shook her head. "Don't do anything you don't want to do just for me…really, I'll be fine."

Max shook his head and reached out to touch her face. ["You've risked so much for me, your happiness, your future, your life…I can go to your graduation. Not for anybody else but for you. I'd do anything for you Liz." His eyes looked into hers.

Liz breathed in and felt her heart catch in her throat. She knew he had spoken those words only to her and she smiled. "Thank you." She leaned in and gave him a hug.

["Holding you, is the best feeling in the world." Max thought to her as he wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

Liz smiled into his chest and gripped him tighter. ["Okay, enough…let's start this lesson." Isabel interrupted Max as she watched him with Liz.

Max frowned but pulled reluctantly away from Liz. "We'll meet you guys for lunch. Does that work? Then we'll go talk to my parents." He looked at Isabel. "We're gonna get our life back."

Isabel nodded and gave Max a small smile.

Maria stepped forward and pulled Liz into the bedroom. "Come on girlfriend, let's get dressed, shopping time!"

--------

Kyle groaned, "Do we absolutely HAVE to go in this store?"

Maria nodded vigorously, "Of course we do! It's Bath and Body Works!" She grabbed Liz's hand and dragged her along with Kyle towards the store.

"Come on." Liz said grabbing Kyle's hand as she was yanked towards the doors.

Kyle sighed and looked around once he entered the store. There were candles, body sprays, lotions and everything else that a guy could possibly have nightmares about. Maria squealed and made a dash for her favorite scent. Liz laughed and turned to Kyle. "Come on, it's not so bad…help me pick out a scent okay?" She said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards a display.

"'Cherry blossom'?" Kyle asked picking up a bottle of pink spray.

Liz nodded and sprayed some of the tester spray on her wrist. She rubbed it in and then sniffed it. "Wow, I like this one." She held it out for Kyle to smell.

Kyle gave her a pained look and closed his eyes. "Buddha, give me strength. I am still a man." He leaned in and smelled Liz's wrist. He opened his eyes and looked down giving an exaggerated sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness, no dress!"

Liz smacked him on his arm playfully and sniffed her wrist again. "You like it?"

"Yeah yeah…" Kyle said pulling Liz's wrist so he could take another whiff. "I like it but it isn't you." He shook his head.

Liz frowned. "What do you mean it isn't me?"

"I smell that and I think of…" Kyle instantly thought of Isabel. "I think of…well not you. Sorry." He said patting Liz.

She frowned and bit her lip. "Well then let's find something that is me." She moved towards the shelves.

Kyle nodded and turned to walk with her but he stopped and looked at the bottle of body spray. He sighed and grabbed a bottle of 'Cherry Blossom' spray and walked after Liz.

"What about this?" Liz asked after spraying something on her other wrist.

Kyle leaned in and sniffed. "That is you. That is totally you. What is it?" He asked grabbing the bottle.

"'Sweet Pea'…but I don't know. I am not that big of a fan." Liz said scrunching up her nose. She looked down and saw Kyle carrying the bottle of 'Cherry Blossom' spray. "What are you doing with that?" She asked taking it from him.

Kyle blushed slightly and covered up with a joke. "It's for me. See, I couldn't let you take the spray cause I wanted it for myself."

"Guys, smell me. Don't I smell good enough to eat!?" Maria exclaimed coming up behind them and leaning her head back so they could smell her neck.

Liz smiled and leaned in and motioned for Kyle to do the same. They both leaned in and smelled Maria's neck.

"Maria, that smells so good!" Liz said grinning.

"Yeah, it smells so…Maria." Kyle finished laughing.

"I agree." Liz said nodding.

"I know! Isn't it great?! I am buying the lotion, body spray, body wash, hand sanitizer and hand wash." Maria said excitedly holding up her bag for them to see.

Liz's eyes opened wide. "You are going to put these people's kids through college."

Kyle looked in and laughed. "Yeah, so what is that smell?"

"It's called 'Tropical Passion Fruit.' " Maria said pulling one of her bottles out to show to Kyle.

"It even sounds like Maria." Liz said opening one of the bottles to smell it.

"So, you find anything Liz?" Maria asked looking at the bottle of 'cherry blossom' in Liz's hand.

"No, this is Kyle's." She pushed the bottle back into Kyle's hands.

"And my last shred of dignity is now gone." Kyle said looking down at the bottle.

Maria laughed. "Oh be quiet Kyle, Michael loves this place. He always brings me here to buy me stuff."

Kyle breathed a sigh of relief. "Great, I haven't lost my dignity just yet. But he sure has." He said joking.

Maria laughed and looked around. "Oh, this seems to be you." She grabbed the bottle of 'Sweet Pea' and sprayed some on her wrist. "Awww" She sniffed it. "'Sweet Pea' for my sweet pea…" She gave Liz a cheesy grin.

Liz laughed and looked away. "No, I don't like it too much…how about this." She grabbed a blue bottle off the shelf. She sprayed it on her neck and leaned her head back to let them smell her.

Maria and Kyle leaned in and took big whiffs. "Mmm…" Maria said nodding. "That is perfect."

"It smells so…Liz…like…" Kyle said opening his eyes and smiling.

"Really?" Liz sprayed it in the air and then leaned in to smell it before it went away. "Wow, I like it." She smiled. "I think I will get this one."

"Yeah, you should. It is perfect for you. It smells clean and fresh. I love it." Maria said grabbing it from her and holding it up as if she was trying to sell her the bottle.

Liz smiled and nodded. "I will get it."

The three friends walked up to the cash register and paid for their purchases.

"Now, to find Liz a graduation outfit."

"It's not like you to put something that important off." Kyle mused.

Liz frowned and thought back to a couple of weeks ago when she should have bought her outfit. She couldn't believe that not that long ago she was in such a low state. "Yeah, I wasn't acting like myself." She stated walking towards a clothing store.

"I wonder what the aliens are doing." Kyle mused.

"Well they are shopping with their best human buddy that's what." Maria said putting her arms around both Liz and Kyle.

They all laughed and continued on their search for the perfect graduation outfit.

---------

"You have to concentrate." Max said sternly watching as Michael shut his eyes.

"Once it gets easier, you won't even need to concentrate that hard or close your eyes." Isabel said softly sitting next to Michael.

Max sat in front of Michael and started to think what he wanted to tell Michael.

["Michael. Can you hear me?" Max's thoughts flowed to Michael.

Michael tried to talk through his mind but it didn't work. "Yeah Maxwell I heard you." Michael replied, his eyes still closed.

["Just think of it this way, talk to me, just don't make a sound. Your brain will pick up on what you are trying to do and your thoughts will come to me. But just focus on me or else anyone can hear your thoughts." Max swallowed and looked at Isabel who was watching them intently.

Michael nodded and focused only on Max and wanting to talk to him. He started to think things and tried to push them forward into Max's brain. ["…can't do it I am a failure…"

"Michael you did it!" Max said clapping Michael on the shoulder.

Michael opened his eyes slowly and looked around. "I did?"

["Yeah you did." Max thought smiling.

Michael nodded and closed his eyes. [" Maxwell? Is it working? If it isn't I will feel like a grade A idiot."

["Yes it is. Open your eyes and look at me. It is easier to have the flow of communication that way."

Michael slowly opened his eyes again and concentrated on Max. Max started intently at Michael and continued the conversation. ["So, this is what talking without your mouth feels like." Max thought smiling.

Michael concentrated and responded. ["Yeah, wow…this is so weird. I can't believe this is even possible."

["Yeah it was pretty wild when we learned how to do it from Synda." Max responded leaning back and looking at Isabel. ["I'm gonna bring Isabel in. You might not be able to talk to both of us at once…but we can try."

Michael just nodded.

["Hey so what secrets are we sharing today?" Isabel joked as she entered into their thoughts.

["This is just so weird." Michael thought looking at Isabel.

Max and Isabel nodded. ["So…" Isabel mused.

[So, you and the others have gotten pretty close." Max finally thought.

Michael shifted in his seat and closed his eyes, finding it hard to concentrate on talking to both of them at the same time. ["Yeah, I told you I'd take care of them." He thought.

Max nodded slowly and swallowed. ["I saw some of Liz's memories…I never thought it was possible that you two could be so close." Max thought feeling slightly jealous.

["Well, she's Maria's best friend…she's kind of like my sister. She's a great girl. She's been there for us all this year, we've all gotten close. We're all moving in together."

["That's so weird." Isabel interjected.

["Yeah, it is pretty weird. But it feels right." Michael responded.

["You and Maria seem pretty solid."

Michael opened his eyes and looked at Isabel. ["She's the one Isabel. She is the one. I can't imagine ever being without her."

Isabel opened her eyes wide and looked at Max who looked just as shocked as her. [That's great Michael." Isabel thought feeling genuinely happy for him.

Max nodded. ["Yeah, that's great…she's a great person and deserves a guy like you. A guy who would stay for her…"

["Liz deserved that too." Michael thought feeling slightly miffed with Max. ["She deserved way more than just that."

"Look, I know she did." Max burst out, breaking his concentration.

"I don't know if you did Max. How could you leave her?" Michael asked feeling annoyed.

"Why don't you just stay out of it? That is between me and Liz."

"She and I have grown close. She is like a sister to me, just as Isabel was. Do you know that she was miserable here without you?"

"I'm here now."

"That you are. Look, let's get one thing straight Maxwell." Michael said sternly standing up and glowering at Max. "If you hurt her, you will pay. She deserves way better than you can offer her. And you won't just pay from me, Maria has been dying to have a go at you and she will get her chance because I won't stop her the next time you screw up with Liz."

Max's heart hurt as he realized that Maria and Michael were scared of Max hurting Liz. "Michael…I don't want to hurt Liz. Never again. I promise you I will work every day of my life making sure she is happy. Can you just trust me? You used to…"

Michael looked away, "I do trust you. I just forget sometimes…" He finished.

Isabel watched the scene in front of her, the tension filled the room. "Can we stop talking about this? What about us? Michael, I feel like you just replaced us. Liz is the new Isabel and Kyle the new Max. I thought you were our brother, you shouldn't turn your back on us." Isabel felt herself getting slightly hysterical.

Michael and Max looked at Isabel not really knowing how to react to her outburst of emotion.

"I mean I left one brother to follow my other brother…and now I am back and it is as if you don't even care about us anymore. How could you do that to us? To me?" Isabel started to feel tears of anger coming out.

She felt so hurt and confused not just by Michael but at Max too.

"Isabel…" Michael didn't know what to say. He shouldn't have treated her like a stranger. "I'm sorry."

Isabel let her watery eyes open wide. "You just apologized to me?"

"Yeah, call it part of the new Michael…I guess I've learned how to take responsibility for my actions. I was wrong and I am sorry. I didn't mean to treat you the way I did."

Isabel shook her head and wiped her eyes with her shirt. She looked at Michael who was staring down at her. She stood up and threw herself on him hugging him. Michael was stiff for a while, not used to being this close to her anymore but soon he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a strong hug.

Isabel smiled and pulled away. "You're different Michael." She wiped her eyes. "I am sure I can thank Maria for that?"

"Nah, I am not different…Just softer…" he laughed and sat down looking at Max.

["I don't blame you for leaving. You did what you had to do." Michael thought thankful he could tell Max without Isabel hearing.

["I know you don't…I blame myself though. Michael, I've screwed up majorly."

["Yeah well, suck it up Maxwell."

Max smiled. ["That's more the Michael I know."

["I'll tell you the truth Maxwell, no matter how harsh it is."

Max nodded and stood up. "Glad we worked this out,"

Isabel nodded but before Max could leave Michael pulled him into a hug. ["You know, I meant what I said that day at the chamber. You are a great brother."

Sadness consumed Max as he thought of that day, that day that changed everything. ["I would do it all over if I could. You're a great brother too and thank you for taking care of Liz. I owe you, Kyle and Maria more than you'll ever know."

Michael nodded and laughed. ["Yeah you do, that girl can be a pain!" He joked before pulling away.

"So, lunch?" Isabel asked feeling her stomach start to grumble.

"Yeah, Liz said to meet them at the food court in the mall at 2." Max said feeling the butterflies come to his stomach at the thought of seeing Liz.

"Then we are talking to mom and dad right?"

"Right…that will be interesting."

----------------

Please review!


	12. Different

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! School gets in the way…I hope to have the next chapter up quicker! Leave a review please!

Chapter Twelve : Different

Max's eyes scanned the food court as he looked for Liz through the masses of people rushing around him. He stood up on his tiptoes and spotted her across the court at Subway, ordering a sandwich.

"Liz!" He called out as he started walking towards her.

Liz turned around to see Max making quick strides towards her. She flashed him a smile and turned to give her money to the worker as she grabbed her sandwich and walked towards him.

"Hey." She said softly as they finally approached each other.

"Hi." Max said shyly; feeling just as he did when they first met.

Isabel finally caught up to Max who seemed to be in a trance. She rolled her eyes and gave Liz a half smile. "We're over there." She said pointing over to a table where Michael was shoveling Tabasco covered food down his throat.

Liz nodded and smiled at Isabel. "Thanks." She started to make her way to the table as she gave one last glance at Max. His eyes followed her as she made her way to the table with her sandwich in hand.

Isabel watched Max and gave a loud sigh. She snapped her fingers in his face and gave him a stern look. "Let's go get food now. You'll see her in a few minutes." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the Chinese food place. Max's eyes stayed on Liz as Isabel dragged him.

Liz approached the table where Michael was eating; she smiled at him and placed her tray on the table across from him. "Hey." She said, as she looked at him stuff another bite of pizza in his mouth. "Hungry?" She asked laughing as pizza sauce dripped down his chin.

"Something like that." He said as he flashed her a goofy grin.

Liz looked up behind him and saw Maria standing a few feet away looking for the rest of the group. Liz raised her hand and motioned at Maria. "Over here!" She called out. Maria spotted her and came practically skipping over to the table.

"Hey Spaceboy." She said as she set her tray down and gave Michael a quick kiss on his cheek. He gave her a quick nod and took a swig of his water.

Liz smiled and handed Michael a napkin to wipe off his chin. "Pizza sauce…" She said pointing to his chin.

Michael took the napkin and wiped his chin, completely missing the sauce, and then threw the napkin down.

Maria laughed and looked at Michael. She grabbed his chin and pulled his face so he was looking at her. She grabbed the napkin, dipped it in the water and wiped his face. "You missed it completely." She said laughing.

Liz watched them as she shook her head. Michael grinned and gave a shrug. "So, how was your shopping trip?" He asked with his mouth full.

"I bought a lot of stuff." Maria said excitedly pulling up her bath and body works bag.

"Oh no, not that place." Michael said eyeing the bag suspiciously. "How much did you spend?"

"That is none of your concern. It was hard earned money and it was spent wisely." Maria said turning her nose up at him.

Michael laughed and shook his head. Kyle walked up to the table carrying a smaller but similar bag along with his large tray of food.

"Gosh Kyle, did you buy the whole food court?" Liz asked as she pushed her bags to the side and made room for Kyle to sit.

Kyle placed his tray of food down and the others got a good look at it. Liz bit back a smile as she saw a smorgasbord on his tray. Chinese food, Italian, a hamburger, and even a smoothie, Kyle Valenti had visited almost every restaurant in the court.

"What?!" Kyle asked as he sat down. He looked around to see the whole table staring at him. "I'm hungry…" he said before grabbing his burger and taking a huge bite out of it.

Maria shook her head and laughed as Michael reached across the table to snatch Kyle's bath and body works bag. "What's this man?" He asked arching his eyebrow.

Kyle blushed and grabbed the bag back from Michael before he could get a look inside. "It's nothing…just something I picked up for…for…" Kyle realized he didn't have any woman in his life that he could lie about getting it for so he sighed. "For Isabel." He finished.

Liz arched her eyebrow and turned to look at Kyle. "Oh really?" She said waggling her brow at him.

"Shut up…here they come." Kyle said shoving the bag under the table as Max and Isabel came near with their food in hand.

Max pulled up a chair next to Liz and set his food down staring goofily down at Liz. "Hi." He said as he took his seat next to her. Liz smiled at him and nodded before looking over at Isabel who had taken a seat next to Kyle.

"How did the lessons go?" She asked looking at Isabel.

"Good, Michael picked up really quickly." Max said opening his sandwich.

"Yeah, I'm a genius, what can I say?" Michael replied taking his last bite of pizza.

The table laughed and continued to eat. Michael looked up puzzled, "What?" He asked with his mouth full of pizza, which caused the table to laugh harder.

"How was shopping?" Max asked looking directly at Liz.

Liz picked the last onion out of her sandwich and looked up at Max. "Good. I got a dress for graduation and an outfit for the party, and we all got spray from bath and body works."

"She means they got that gross smelly stuff…just them, not me. I hate that store." Kyle said quickly between bites.

Isabel watched him eat and she rolled her eyes slightly. Liz smirked at Kyle and continued. "Yeah Kyle threw a hissy fit when we took him to that store…"

Kyle frowned as the table laughed at him. "Hey, it is a chick store, a store where no men should be allowed."

Max stared intensely at Liz and looked down at her bag. "What did you get?"

"Cotton Blossom." Liz said before she took a bite of her sandwich. "Want to smell?" She asked smiling at him.

Max nodded and leaned in as Liz exposed her neck to him so he could get a smell. He swallowed as the aroma hit his nose and the scent filled his nostrils. The scent was crisp, clean and fresh, he smiled and looked up at Liz. "It suits you."

Liz smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I thought so…"

"So, when are you going to go talk to the Evans'?" Maria asked looking from Isabel to Max.

Max and Isabel looked at each other.

["Right after this hopefully...or will it be too hard little brother for you to pull away from Liz Parker? Isabel thought to Max.

Max frowned and ignored Isabel's comment in his head. He looked at Maria and gave her a small smile. "Right after this…we might not see you guys till tomorrow at graduation." He finished looking at Liz.

Maria nodded and took a bite of her pizza. "So, we'll be all hanging at your place then?" She said looking at Michael. "And we, I mean, you, me, Kyle and Liz." Maria finished.

Michael nodded and shrugged. "Sure, sounds good."

They all continued to eat and talk and all too soon for Max the meal was over and he was saying goodbye to Liz. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" Max asked as he looked into Liz's eyes.

Liz nodded. "Yeah, graduation is at 3 and the party is at 8. So I'll see you then." She smiled and then started to walk to Maria. Max watched her as she brushed past him lightly and walked away. He waved to Maria, Kyle and Michael and then started to walk with Isabel out the doors of the mall to their rental car.

"I'm scared." Isabel said once they reached the car.

Max looked over at his sister and felt a rush of fear fill his stomach. "Me too. But, it will be okay. Everything will be fine." He said giving her a comforting smile as he opened his car door. Isabel got in the car and rolled down the window. She and Max drove in silence, she looked out the window and contemplated what she was to say to her parents.

It felt so weird to even call them her parents, she had been back to Antar and was told stories about her real parents, so what were Diane and Philip? Pseudo-parents? Isabel wouldn't stand for that. Antar was a thing of the past, something she wanted to forget entirely.

She continued to stare out the window as the scenery rolled by. She had so much to tell her parents but she hadn't a clue how to say it. She looked up to the clear blue sky and wished in that moment that Alex was there for her to talk to. She needed his advice, his peace of mind, his witty comments; she needed him.

She glanced over to Max who was driving with a real intense look on his face. She knew he was worrying and wondering about what was going to be said to their parents. However, she couldn't help but feel angry at him, no matter what happened with their parents, he had Liz. Who did she have?

Feelings of bitterness swept through Isabel's every being and she tried to shake those feelings off, she would not allow herself to become so consumed with anger, she wouldn't.

They pulled up the driveway to the Evans household and Isabel felt sick. She looked over at Max as he turned off the engine and stared straight ahead at the house.

"Ready?" HE asked as he gave Isabel a quick side glance.

"Sure, why not?" She replied back as she took off her seat-belt and climbed out of the car.

They both walked up to the front door and Max rang the door bell. Isabel began to tap her foot in a hurried manner. Max looked over and grabbed Isabel's hand and squeezed it. "Everything will be okay." He said not to anybody in particular.

Isabel nodded and her nerves seemed to calm down a bit. Suddenly the door opened and Diane Evans filled the doorway. Isabel let out a whoosh of breath and leaped forward. "Oh my god, mom." She said as she wrapped her arms around Diane and gave her a squeeze.

Nothing could have prepared Isabel for how much she would miss her mother. Seeing her brought back this surge of feelings and emotions that Isabel hadn't felt in a long time.

"Isabel…Max…oh my goodness, my babies are home." Diane said as Isabel pulled back from her. Diane looked at Max and pulled him into a hug. "Where in heaven's name have you been?" She said feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"Mom, we'll explain everything." Isabel said as she was pulled into a hug with both her brother and her mother. In that moment, she knew everything would be okay.

-----

"Do you think they told them yet?" Maria asked Michael as she pulled out a tub of cookie dough from the fridge.

"I don't know. Maybe…" Michael said his eyes glued to the t.v.

"Michael, can you try to take your attention of the t.v. for a few seconds." Maria asked exasperated.

Michael looked over at her and sighed, he pulled out the remote and turned off the television. "Okay, sorry, but that police chase was just getting good." He said scratching his eyebrow.

"So, who's excited we are going to be graduates of Roswell high tomorrow?" Kyle said looking around. "Me, that's who." He finished "Sorry man." He said looking over at Michael.

"No problem. Hey, maybe sometime this next week we should go look at apartments for next year."

"That's a good idea." Liz chimed in from her sport on the floor.

"Do you think we should get a house or an apartment? A 4 bedroom? Or a 2 bedroom?" Maria asked scooping some cookie dough into her mouth.

"It depends on how big everything is and how much it will all cost." Michael said eyeing the television longingly.

"So, Michael, I have been dying to hear about how the lessons went…" Liz said smiling up at him.

Michael smirked and then closed his eyes and focused his attention on Liz. ["They went fine. I can do it see." He thought.

Liz laughed and nodded. "Wow, that is so weird…I can't decide if I like it or not."

"You just did it? That weird alien thing?" Kyle asked eyeing Michael suspiciously.

"Yeah, watch." ["Hey Kyle, I really want to finish that police car chase…"

Kyle laughed and nodded. "Yeah me too…"

The guys started to laugh as Liz looked over at Maria who shrugged. "You guys are weird…" Liz said laughing.

"Did you ever find a band for the party?" Liz said turning her attention to Kyle.

Kyle groaned and shook his head. "Dad offered to do it with the Kit Shickers…" Everyone groaned slightly. "But, I hired a D.J. instead…I figured, their band can sing at one of our weddings or something." Kyle finished shrugging.

"Well, I am exhausted. What time do we have to be at rehearsal tomorrow?" Maria asked.

"Ten." Kyle replied searching for the remote.

"Well I am off to bed then. I can't graduate looking horrible tomorrow." Maria said yawning.

"Yeah, I think I will go to bed too." Liz called to Maria as she got up from her perch on the floor.

"Well ladies, goodnight, I will see you tomorrow bright and early for rehearsal." Kyle said saluting them from his spot on the couch.

Maria and Liz nodded and made their way to the bedroom. Michael watched them leave and then turned his attention to the television. "Turn it on, maybe we can catch the end of that police car chase."

------

"I still can't believe that you are home." Diane said sitting across from Isabel and Max on the sofa. She looked at them with love, happiness and confusion filling her heart.

Diane remembered that morning clearly, the morning she found the tape with her husband. They watched it and all within a five-minute period her world shattered; her babies were gone and there was no way of getting them back. Sure, she and Philip had considered trying to contact them in any way possible, but in the end they decided to just let them be. They always knew this day could come and it had.

"Mom, I know you probably have tons of questions…" Max started.

"No, Max, you don't owe me any explanation. Just let me call your father, he is at the office…" Diane picked up the phone and dialed her husband's office, her hands shaking with every button she pushed.

Isabel looked at Max and smiled. She felt so happy to be back at home, back where she belonged. Going to Antar just proved that there was nowhere she would rather be than at home with her parents, her real parents, Diane and Philip. Max reached over and grabbed his sister's hand giving it a small squeeze. He knew she was happy to be back home, she didn't even have to say anything.

Diane hung up the phone and smiled at her Max and Isabel. "Dad is coming home, he said he'd leave right away. Oh, he missed you kids terribly." She said covering her mouth with her hand. She felt close to tears, seeing them again was making her so emotional.

Isabel got up and went over to her mother and wrapped her up in another hug. "I missed you so much. I'll never leave again…I promise." Isabel whispered as she stroked her mom's hair.

Diane sighed and held on to her daughter. "Good, we missed you too…" she pulled back and played with a strand of Isabel's hair. "You look different, still beautiful of course but different."

Isabel smiled and blushed. "Thanks. You look beautiful too mom."

Diane looked from her daughter to her son. Max looked older to her, not in the physical sense but she could see it in his eyes. He gave her a weak smile and ran his hand through his hair. The tension between them was thick and she didn't know what to say, she knew he wanted to tell her something, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Suddenly, the front door swung open and Philip walked in with his brief case in hand. He threw it on the table and rushed to the living room where he saw his wife, and his two children sitting there. He looked from Isabel to Max trying to come to grips with the fact that they were there in the room. He smiled and held his arms open. "Kids…"

Isabel jumped up and ran into his arms while Max got up slowly and made his way to his dad. The three of them embraced as Diane began to cry on the couch. She hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

"How…when…?" Philip asked pulling away slightly.

Max looked at his dad and gave him a small smile. "We got in a few nights ago…we were waiting for the right time to come see you…"

"Where did you go? Why did you leave?" Philip asked his eyes searching Max's for any answers he was willing to give.

Isabel finally let go of Philip and walked over next to Diane, sitting next to her again. Philip walked over and sat on the other side of Isabel while Max sat across from them.

"It's a long story…" Max said finally breaking the silence.

"We're listening." Philip said calmly.

"Well, you've always known we were different right…"

-----

Please leave a review:D


	13. Graduation

Notes: Hey, sorry for the long wait again…but the chapter is extra long…enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own…so please don't sue!

**Chapter Thirteen: Graduation**

Of course, Diane Evans always knew that her son was special, that there was something about him she couldn't quite put her finger on. But, when Max and Isabel told her that they were aliens from another planet she couldn't believe what she was hearing? Did they honestly think she would believe that ludicrous story? She looked over at her husband who looked as though he were concentrating very hard on a complex math problem. Diane's mouth opened to say something but then it closed again as she searched Max's eyes for any sign that he was lying.

Max watched his mother intently; something told him that she didn't believe a word he had just said. He and Isabel had done their best to tell them everything, the story had taken them two hours to spill out completely all the while Diane and Phillip had remained quiet. Max swallowed and looked towards his sister.

Isabel sat there her eyes hopeful but her body language defeated. She knew that they didn't believe them. She could feel it with every fiber of her body. With every second of silence that passed she felt her heart grow heavier. "Mom?" She finally managed to say softly. No answer. Isabel looked at Max with an incredibly worried look on her face. ["Max what do we do? They don't believe us."

["I don't know…they haven't even said anything. What can we do? What can we say?"

["We are going to have to show them our powers."

["I don't know Is…"

["I'm going to do it."

Isabel broke her connection with Max and stood up. "Mom, dad…I know you don't believe us. I want to show you something. To prove to you that we are not lying."

Diane bit her lip and looked up at her daughter. Maybe she did need some proof. But how could they prove something such as this? Diane didn't have to wait long for her answer; Isabel walked over to a vase, Diane's favorite, and picked it up. She placed her hand over it and moved her hand down the vase and the vase transformed right before their eyes into a small lamp. Just as soon as Isabel had moved her hand downward did she start moving it back up changing the lamp back to vase form.

Diane gasped and gripped her husband's hand. He squeezed her hand and swallowed. Max watched them both with an intense gaze. He wanted to get up, leave and go to Liz and talk to her. He wasn't in the mood for explaining to his parents that they were from another world. It wasn't his idea to tell their parents anyhow, but as he turned to look at Isabel who had a look of desperation on her face, he knew he had to stay to make sure their parents knew the truth.

"Do you guys believe us?" Isabel asked, her voice cracking.

"I…I…" Diane whispered.

"I believe you. Of course I believe you…but…it's so unreal." Phillip finally managed to say. He looked at his wife and squeezed her hand reassuringly. He knew his wife was scared but he knew even more that these were their kids and that he could trust them.

"You do Dad? You believe us?" Isabel asked, her eyes watering as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Of course." Phillip said again as he released his wife's hand and stood up to make his way to Isabel.

He wrapped Isabel up in a strong hug and she gripped on to him squeezing him. She felt so happy that he believed them and that he didn't seem to be disgusted by them. Phillip released her and looked down at Max who was still on the couch just watching them. "Son." He said opening his arms.

Max hesitated then stood up a grin breaking out over his face. He walked to his father and they embraced. "I wish you had told us sooner." Phillip whispered as he released Max.

Max nodded.

"We wanted to tell you, really we did. Every day. It was so hard lying to you." Isabel burst out, her emotions running rampant and her heart racing in her chest.

Max looked down at Diane who still looked shocked. "Mom?" Max said softly as he lowered himself on the couch next to her. She kept her head straightforward but her eyes followed him. "I'm so sorry…I was just scared to tell you. I didn't want to lose you. When you were asking me all those questions about the bird…the fire…I wanted to tell you. I just couldn't risk that you would turn away from us…we need you." Max said softly avoiding her eyes.

Diane's heart melted and she turned to face him. "Oh Max…" Tears spilled over her eyes and she reached out and pulled Max into a hug. She pulled him hard against her chest and she smiled when she felt him grip her back. They pulled back a few minutes later and Diane looked from him up to Isabel. Isabel smiled and bit her lip. "Mom, I'm so sorry…" Diane shook her head and stood up to give Isabel a hug.

"You don't ever have to be sorry for who you are." Phillip said.

They all talked for the rest of the night. Max and Isabel showed their parents their powers and they bonded over everything that had been going on with them, everything from Alex, to Tess, to Max saving Liz's life. It felt so good for everything to be out in the open. Isabel had never felt happier in her whole life. She was home.

-------

Maria groaned as the alarm clock Liz had set the previous night began to beep. Maria hated alarm clocks but Liz swore by them. Much to Maria's disgust, Liz popped up and looked instantly perky. "Come on Maria! Graduation today!" Liz said excitedly as she hopped up and ran to the bathroom.

Liz's heart raced as she contemplated her future. Soon, she would be a graduate of Roswell High, this part of her life would be over, and she would be able to start over in a new place with the people she loved most. Suddenly Liz heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" She shouted assuming it was Maria wanting to brush her teeth. Liz stuck her toothbrush in her mouth and then looked up in the mirror and gasped. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Max smiling at her through the mirror.

Liz quickly bent back down and spit a mouthful of toothpaste into the sink. "Max!" She said her voice raising an octave. "What are you doing here?" She felt embarrassed, she had not showered yet, she was still in her pajamas, and unknown to her she had a glob of toothpaste on her chin. Max grinned and reached out to wipe the toothpaste from her chin. Liz blushed and rubbed her chin after he did. "Toothpaste." He said softly. Liz nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, so what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I wanted to wish you luck before practice, tell you that I would see you after graduation…and…also I wanted to tell you how it went with my parents." Max finished leaning against the wall.

Liz nodded and her eyes opened wide. "Oh yeah, how did that go?" She asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"I don't think the believed us at first. Isabel was scared so she showed them by using her powers…and then everything was fine. It's so weird though." Max said shrugging.

Liz nodded and smiled at him as she turned to look in the mirror, she continued to stare at him through it as she applied more toothpaste on her toothbrush. "So, everything is okay? They know not to tell anyone?" She asked as she began to brush her teeth.

Max nodded smiling as he watched her brush her teeth. Everything she did was perfect, even as toothpaste spilled from her mouth he couldn't help but hold his breath; she was so perfect to him. "Yeah, I think everything is okay..."

Liz finished brushing her teeth and walked past him to look out into the Michael's bedroom. "Maria! Get up!"

Maria had fallen back to sleep after Max had come in and asked where Liz was. Maria groaned and sat up a bit giving Liz a death glare. "I hate you." She said groggily as she began to rub her eyes.

Liz laughed. "Sure you do. Do you want to shower first or me?" She asked.

Maria sighed and stretched. "Me first so I can wake up…" She replied.

Liz nodded and grabbed Max's hand pulling him out of the bathroom as Maria trudged through the door and closed it behind her.

"Not a morning person huh?" Max asked laughing slightly.

"She's not as bad as Kyle…" Liz said smiling.

"I guess I better get going…" Max said after a while of becoming lost in her eyes. "Unless you want me to drive you guys to rehearsal." He finished. He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

Liz shook her head and smiled. "No, Kyle is coming to pick Maria and I up in an hour."

Max gave her a half-smile and started towards the front door. He passed a still sleeping Michael and reached out for the doorknob. He turned back to look at Liz who had followed him. "Well…" Max said softly looking down into her brown eyes.

"I guess I'll see you after graduation." Liz said softly.

"Yeah." Max said still hesitating at the door.

Finally he reached out and pulled Liz into him. Their chests aligned as they embraced. ["I've missed you so much Liz Parker." Max thought as he held her.

Liz closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. "I missed you too." She whispered against his chest.

Max smiled and kissed her softly on her forehead. "See you later." He said as he turned and walked out of the apartment.

Liz closed the door after him and started to walk back to Michael's room. She heard Michael stir and she looked down at him and he stared up at her.

"Was that Maxwell?" Michael asked still half asleep.

Liz nodded and smiled at Michael who looked as thought he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"I love how he thinks he can just walk in here…" Michael said sarcastically.

Liz laughed lightly and nodded. "Yeah, he sure is something."

"What time is it Parker?" Michael asked.

"Nine fifteen."

"Too…early." Michael said falling back on the couch and closing his eyes. "When are you guys leaving for rehearsal?" He asked with his eyes closed.

"Hopefully around nine forty if I can get in the shower and get ready fast enough.

Michael didn't say anything but Liz heard his heavy breathing. She shook her head and walked to the room. Maria was sitting on the bed wrapped in a towel. "Awake sleepy head?" Liz asked smiling at her best friend.

"Yup, and fresh as a daisy…and you say I am not a morning person." Maria said scoffing at Liz.

Liz laughed and walked to the bathroom.

Maria watched her friend and looked at the clock on the nightstand. She lifted her lotion out of her bag and began to apply it to her legs and arms. Since it was almost summer, the weather was already hot in Roswell so she was going to be wearing shorts to the rehearsal. Luckily the school had opted for the performance center for graduation and it was indoors and air conditioned. Maria did not want to risk her hair drooping or sweat messing up her makeup during the actual ceremony.

Maria got up and dressed in a funky purple and green tank top with white shorts. She threw her hair back in a ponytail and applied some lip-gloss. She was so excited to graduate. She heard a knock on the bedroom door and she stood up and was greeted by a very tired looking Michael.

"Morning sunshine." Maria said reaching up and kissing him on his cheek.

Michael gave her a tired smile and motioned to his bed. "I decided that since you all were going to rehearsal that I could be reunited with my bed if just for a few hours."

Maria laughed and nodded. "It's all yours Spaceboy." She said.

Michael rubbed his eyes and walked to his bed and without notice flopped down on it. Maria heard the shower turn off and she walked to the door and knocked gently. "Chica, Spaceboy is out here so I would advise against walking out in a towel."

"Thanks!" Liz called out through the door.

Maria finished getting ready and when Liz walked out they were both ready to go. They said a quick goodbye to Michael and walked out to wait for Kyle. Around nine fifty Kyle pulled up. Liz gave him an impatient glare and he smiled sheepishly at her. "Sorry Parker, My dad had a hard time waking me up."

Liz shook her head and laughed. "Of course."

"Come on Kyle, step on it. We need to be there in ten minutes." Maria called from the backseat.

Kyle did step on it sadly, luck was not on their side and they got stopped at every light they hit along the way. As Kyle parked at the Roswell convention center, Liz ran out of the car leaving them behind. She burst into the auditorium and grinned sheepishly as she made her way to her seat. The principle gave her a look of annoyance and her classmates snickered. Liz sighed and tried to listen to the rest of the presentation on who was supposed to do what. The principal finally finished his instructions and everyone was free to go.

"Hello Miss Parker, I hope you will be on time tonight. We won't get very far without our valedictorian." The principal said as he walked past Liz.

Liz nodded. "Yes sir." She bit her lip and walked towards Maria and Kyle who were waiting for her by the door.

"I am so ready to graduate." Kyle said looking around.

"I second that." Maria said.

"I third it." Liz sighed.

"So, lunch now." Kyle said grabbing their hands and pulling them towards his car.

--------

Before the three knew it. It was time to go home and get ready for graduation.

"Bye Girls, see you at the convention center. Tell Michael I said hi." Kyle called as the girls walked towards the door of Michael's apartment.

Liz and Maria turned back and waved at Kyle and then pushed the door open. Michael was on the couch watching 'Bewitched', he looked towards the door and waved. "Hey, how was rehearsal?"

Maria walked over to the couch and gave Michael a quick kiss. "It was good. We need to get ready though, we have about an hour before actual graduation."

Michael nodded and stood up. "Yeah, I'll get ready too."

Liz walked to Michael's room and waited for Maria to enter before shutting the door.

"I can't believe this is it…are you ready with your speech?" Maria asked Liz as she began taking off her clothes.

"I am so nervous I might throw up. I have no idea what's going to happen. What if everyone hates my speech?"

Maria gave Liz a weak smile and shook her head. "Not a chance in the world. They'll love it. You'll see."

Liz smiled and walked over to give Maria a hug. "Thanks. I needed to hear that."

"So, what did Max have to say this morning? I was surprised when he showed up."

Liz smiled and blushed. She shook her head and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Nothing, he just wanted to tell me about his parent's reactions..."

Maria nodded and began to slip into her graduation outfit, a purple and green sundress with a big sun in the middle. She was fixing her hair when she finally spoke to Liz, "So, they flipped out I am guessing." She said as she applied hair spray to her hair.

Liz turned and looked at Maria, "Oh my gosh, Maria, you look amazing." Liz said smiling at her friend. Maria did look amazing, her dress was perfect and her hair fell in long cascading curls, her makeup was done perfectly with light eye makeup that made her blue eyes stand out and dance. Her lips were a perfect pinkish red and she had the smile to match her bright outfit.

"Thanks babe." Maria said still looking at herself in the mirror.

"They didn't believe them…but Isabel convinced them." Liz finished as she slipped on her own graduation outfit. She wore a bright pink peasant skirt that came just above her ankles and a white peasant blouse that had matching pink dots on it. She grabbed her gel and scrunched her hair so it fell in soft perfect waves. She was finishing her makeup when Maria finally said, "Liz, babe, Max is going to drop dead when he sees you. You are a vision in pink." She laughed.

Liz smiled and did a fake curtsey "Why thank you Ms. DeLuca." She said laughing softly.

Maria's thoughts of Isabel and Max were gone. Both Liz and Maria walked out of Michael's room. Liz giggled as she saw Michael sitting on the couch, his head back, his eyes closed and his mouth open. Maria rolled her eyes, "Can he ever stay awake?" She walked over to the couch and shook Michael softly. "Spaceboy, wake up. It's time to go." Only then did Maria allow herself to look at Michael, his short spiky hair was perfect, and he wore a dark green button up shirt with a pair of black trousers. She grinned at him and sighed, he was so cute.

Michael snorted and snapped Maria out of her stupor. She frowned and shook him harder. "Wake up!" She demanded slapping him lightly on the chest. Liz watched from the closet amused. She pulled out hers and Maria's graduation robes.

"Here." She said holding out Maria's.

Maria looked at Michael and gave up. She walked over to Liz and took her robes, "Thanks," she said loudly so to interrupt Michael's sleep.

They both put their robes on over their outfits. Liz put on the sash that the honor graduates were allowed to wear. She looked at Maria and they helped one another straighten their robes out. They grabbed their hats and walked over to Michael. "MICHAEL!" Maria finally shouted at him stomping her heel clad foot.

Michael jumped up and looked around. "I'm up, I'm up!" He said shaking his head. He rubbed his eyes for a moment before looking at the two girls above him. They both looked gorgeous. He looked Liz over and gave her a smile then he turned his attention to Maria, she looked perfect. Her hair was curly and her lips looked so shiny he wanted to kiss them. He stood up keeping his eyes on Maria, they held each other's gaze for a long time before Liz cleared her throat. "Guys…we need to go…sorry." She said knowing they would be upset with her for ruining the moment.

Maria reached up and kissed Michael on the cheek softly before nodding, "Yes, off we go."

---------

Michael got Maria and Liz to the ceremony early. They both left him at the car with sad smiles. Liz sighed as she walked towards the front doors of the center, Michael was going to park the car and she wished so badly that he could be getting his diploma. He was a few credits shy and just needed a few more classes before he received his own diploma. She didn't notice that Maria had stayed behind. When she reached the doors she looked back, Maria was still at the car window, she gave Michael a quick kiss and then ran over to Liz. "He's upset…I can tell." Maria said as she waved to Michael.

"I'm sure, it has to be hard watching us all graduate." Liz said thoughtfully as they walked in and surveyed the auditorium. Liz suddenly felt very nervous, she wished that Maria was sitting next to her. She turned to her friend and gave her a hug. "Well, good luck." Liz whispered as she squeezed Maria.

"Hey, you are the one that needs luck. Make sure you don't fall flat on your face." Maria said unhelpfully.

Liz groaned, "Thanks Maria, just put that fear in my head." Liz exclaimed laughing.

"You'll be fine. Knock em' dead." Maria said giving Liz another quick hug before rushing off to be placed in alphabetical order.

Liz walked towards the front where the honor students were sitting, she saw people who took classes with her and she sighed, she didn't know any of them really. She looked around and spotted Kyle talking to Wendy Warner, she smiled and waved at him. He smiled and patted Wendy on the arm before jogging over to Liz, his robes bustling behind him.

"Hey," He said as he reached her.

"Hey yourself." Liz said pecking him on the cheek. "Wendy Warner? Really?" She asked giving him a disapproving look.

"Wendy? No way. She was just asking me about my plans after graduation." He said smiling. "So, where is Max?" He asked looking around. "I figured he'd be shadowing you…"

Liz slapped him playfully on the arm and scrunched her nose up. "He won't…I don't even know where he is." She shrugged as if to say she didn't really care.

Suddenly she heard her principal clapping his hands and ushering people to their seats. A look of fear came over her face and Kyle reached out and squeezed her hand. "Hey, Parker, you'll do fine. Don't worry." He said hurriedly. He squeezed her hand one last time before releasing it and running off to his seat.

Liz watched him and then turned and walked to her seat. She calmed herself by focusing on her breathing. She looked back and saw Maria in the second row, she smiled and waved and then saw Kyle waving from the very back row. She laughed and then turned her attention to the front.

"Okay, so everyone is coming in, you are to stay seated and then we will have our speeches, then we will call names…walk like this…don't do this…" The principal gave quick last minute reminders.

Liz hardly paid any attention and then suddenly she felt someone's eyes on the back of her head. She turned around and saw Max staring at her. Her heartbeat quickened and she smiled quickly before turning around.

Max watched Liz for a moment before Isabel pulled him off to a seat. "Come on, we'll sit here, towards the front so we can see better." Diane Evans said as she led her family towards the front.

She saw Liz, Maria and Kyle and she waved at each of them. Ever since Max and Isabel had left she watched from a far the four kids. She missed having teenagers running around her house and would often times invite them over for dinner. The three smiled back at her, she looked over to her kids and smiled, she hadn't been this happy in a long time.

Max continued to watch Liz; he saw how nervous she looked. HE wanted to reach out and hold her hand so she wasn't nervous anymore. He focused his thoughts towards her ["You hanging in there?"

Liz raised her eyebrow and turned to salutatorian next to her, "Did you say something?" She asked thinking that his voice sounded remarkably like Max's. Max watched this from a few rows back and to the left of her and he laughed softly.

"What are you doing?" Isabel whispered.

Max shook his head and concentrated on Liz again. ["Liz, It's me, Max."

Liz blushed as she realized the boy next to her hadn't said anything. She turned and glared at Max. She felt like an idiot. She wished she could talk back to him.

["So are you okay?" He thought again.

Liz nodded and turned to look at him. Suddenly the ceremony started. The auditorium was packed, people were standing in the back and Liz saw her parents in the front row to the left of her with a camera, smiling and waving. She waved at them and then concentrated on the ceremony.

The first part flew by and suddenly it was time for her speech. Liz's heart dropped into her stomach as she made her way up the steps onto the stage. The Principal smiled at her as she passed him and made her way to the microphone. As she looked out into the crowd she was shocked at how many people were there. She bit her lip and then smiled out into the crowd.

"Hi everyone, I'm Liz Parker and I'm the Valedictorian for the class of 2002." She said as she looked out into the audience. "I know you probably all think I am going to give some long profound speech about success and trying your best…" Liz started out and then suddenly her mind went blank. Truth was, she did have a long drawn out speech about success all planned but suddenly she couldn't remember a word of it. She looked out and saw Maria nodding her head, Liz tried to signal with her eyes that she forgot her words but suddenly she heard a voice in her head["It's okay, just go with it…Don't worry. They'll love whatever you say." Max thought to her. He could tell she had forgotten her speech and he didn't want her to flip out.

Liz smiled and shook her head. "Well I'm not…" Her voice trailed off. "Life is hard and it's unfair." She stated her voice becoming stronger. "Some of you are going to go on and you are going to be billionaires and some of you…" She looked around, "not so much, but, none of that matters, when you look back on your life here at Roswell High, are you going to remember the one time you made an F on a bio midterm? Are you going to remember that A you made freshman year on a pop quiz?" She stopped and looked at Maria who was smiling up at her. "No, chances are you won't and if you do…well good for you. But that's not the important thing. The important thing is the friendships, the relationships and the connections you made with people here. And if you walk away from this place with at least one good friend, just one, then it doesn't matter what you made on your transcript or where you are going for college, you made an A in life, and that is all that matters." The graduates gave a huge round of applause. Maria stood up and whistled while people followed suit. Liz's parents gave her puzzled grins as the clapped and shouted their praise. Max stood up and clapped. HE knew it was not the speech she had probably worked very long and hard at preparing, but right at that moment he thought it was the best speech ever.

The rest of the graduation went by smoothly. Liz was the first to receive her diploma and she smiled and waved at Jim and Amy who were clapping alongside her parents. Maria was the next out of the group to receive her diploma. As she walked to the center of the stage Michael stood up and gave a loud whoop. He clapped as hard as he could and yelled as loud as he could, he had never been more proud of someone, and the best part was, she was his, and at that moment Michael couldn't have been happier.

When Kyle went up to receive his diploma Jim jumped up and down and pumped his fist in the air. "That's m'boy! That's m'boy!" He shouted as he watched his son receive his high school degree. Amy reached over and grabbed his hand squeezing it; she knew he was so proud of his son. They smiled at each other and Kyle gave a big wave to his dad as he bowed off the stage.

Liz watched this and laughed in her seat, that was just like Kyle to make a grand exit. She shook her head and continued to clap for the rest of her classmates. And then in no time at all, the ceremony was over. Parents and red robes flooded out of the auditorium. Liz made a beeline to Maria and Kyle who were already together. She squealed and ran to them, she jumped into Maria's arms and they all three hugged each other. They were jumping up and down and twirling one another around when Max, Michael and Isabel walked up to them. Maria jumped into Michael's arms and he lifted her off the ground. She kissed him on his check and continued to squirm so much that he set her back on the ground.

The group continued to celebrate and soon their parents joined them. Liz ran to her parents and they wrapped her up in a big hug. She hadn't seen them for a few days and it felt as if she hadn't seen them in months. Her father wasn't really paying attention to his ecstatic daughter though; he was more interested in Max who was standing there watching Liz with lovesickness in his eyes.

It surprised Jeff that Max was back, he knew that Max had left somewhere; he heard Phillip and Diane talking about it. So, where did he go? What did he do? And why did he all of a sudden pop back into their lives? These questions filled his head; he would get the answers to them no matter what.

"So, Party TIME!" Maria finally exclaimed after she had finished jumping around and hugging everyone even Max and Isabel.

The crowd shouted their approval and everybody headed out to get home, the part was to be at the Crashdown in 2 hours and they all couldn't wait.

---------

End Notes: Okay, so this chapter was supposed to have the party in it too…but I really think it is long enough. So, sorry candies, your part is coming in the NEXT chapter. Also, thanks to my friends Zoy, Cat, Leanne, Tris, Sean, and Belle for reading this and giving me feedback (and feeding my ego) You guys rock! Please review:D


	14. The Party Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own…please don't sue!

Notes: Here is the next chapter. There is a HUGE Candy scene in here…so candy-lovers I hope you like it! And as always thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming!

**RoswellJunkie, **I am extremely flattered that you read my fic on your phone and even reviewed me through your phone. That means the world to me! Thanks so much:D I am glad you like it and I hope you enjoy the candy scene.

**Chapter Fourteen: The Party (Part One) **

"Put that there…no not there!" Jeff Parker called to his workers. He was running around frantically making sure everything was in place for the party. He looked over in the kitchen and saw Sam flipping burgers, he checked off a box on his list, he looked over and saw Janet cleaning tables, another check. He looked at the clock on the wall and frowned, everyone would be flooding into the Crashdown in just 30 minutes. "Come on people we have to make magic happen! Let's get this done in the next half hour!"

Liz Parker laughed as she heard her dad shouting below her room. She looked over at Maria who was putting the finishing touches on her party outfit. "When is Michael coming? I didn't think he would need to change for the party…" Liz said as she pulled her dress out from the bag.

"Yeah, he said he needed to go get something…he has been acting weird all day. I feel bad; I think he is really upset about not graduating with us. When is Kyle coming?"

Liz slipped into her dark purple dress; she shrugged, "I don't know, probably a little late as always…" Liz replied as she laughed.

She looked into the mirror, her dress fit perfectly, it was a dark purple sleeveless dress that clung to her in all the right places and came right above her knees with silver sparkles covering its entire surface. She looked into her closet and found her shoes, purple high-heeled sandals that matched the dress perfectly.

"So, how do I look?" Maria asked as she turned and did a spin for Liz.

Liz finished putting on her shoes and then looked up at her friend. "Oh Maria, you look gorgeous." She said standing up and reaching out to her. "That dress is really...hot." She said laughing.

"I know isn't it?" Maria said smiling. She then turned to look in to Liz's mirror and admired herself. She wore a bright blue tight low cut dress that hugged her hips and came high above her knees. She smiled at her reflection and then began pulling her hair back so it fell in perfect curls.

"Michael is going to have a heart attack when you walk in…" Liz said laughing. She kept her hair down in the waves that she had fixed before graduation; she finished applying her makeup when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She called as she admired herself in the mirror.

"It's me!" Kyle called through the door.

"You're already here?" Liz asked as she opened the door. "I'm surprised, you're usually late for everything." She finished giving him a hug.

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Never late Parker. The cool kids are always on time." He said winking at her.

It was Liz's turn to roll her eyes. "We've just been getting ready in here, but we're almost done." She said as she turned back to her mirror to make sure everything was in place.

"Wow…Liz." Kyle said looking her up and down. She was like family to him but even he could admit when the girl looked good. "You look amazing." He finished in a breathy sigh.

Maria frowned and gave Kyle a weird side-glance. "Come now Kyle, you know her heart belongs to the one and only Max." She said punching him lightly on the shoulder.

Kyle shook his head and frowned, "I know that, I was just admiring…and envying for a moment. But the moment is gone now."

Liz blushed profusely. "Oh Kyle. Stop it." She said as she sprayed perfume on herself.

"You're looking pretty spiffy yourself now that I think about it." Maria said looking Kyle up and down.

"And you Miss DeLuca, the picture of perfection as always." Kyle said holding his hand out for her to take.

Maria laughed at Kyle's silliness and played along, taking his hand in hers and allowing him to then reach down and kiss her hand. "So, ladies, you like the cologne?" He asked as he and Maria pulled apart.

Liz turned and leaned in to him. "Oooh, you'll drive the ladies wild with that one Kyle." She said smiling.

Maria nodded in agreement. "Definitely. Now if only I could get Michael to wear that cologne I spent 75 dollars on!" She said exasperated as she threw her hands in the air. She grabbed her own perfume and spritzed some on herself. "Can you believe him? Seventy-five dollars and it has sat untouched in his bathroom." She shook her head and blew out some air.

Liz gave Maria a sympathetic look. "Maybe he was saving it for something special." She said slyly.

Maria didn't pay attention, she finished touching up her makeup and then grabbed her camera off the nightstand. "Well, we just look good enough to eat." She said to the mirror. "And I do mean us three…not just me." She said when she saw Kyle's face.

The three friends laughed and Liz grabbed her own camera and they took off downstairs.

They were the first ones in the Crashdown and Liz began helping her father prepare. "You can set up over there." She instructed the D.J. "You can put that there, no, not there, there, yes." She told the waitress.

Their parents had gone all out. Her father and let them use the place for free of course, they hired a D.J. for music, they set up flashing colored lights, her dad got one of the cooks to work the extra shift that night, he had waiters and waitresses who would be running back and forth taking everyone's drink orders, on the counter were tons of party favors; silly string, confetti, blowers, poppers, anything you would ever need for a proper part, and finally the huge graduation cake that Amy DeLuca herself had spent weeks perfecting.

Suddenly at about ten till eight, the door swung open and in walked Jim and Amy hand in hand. "Oh my baby!" Amy said walking quickly over to Maria with her arms wide open. She grabbed her daughter up and kissed her on the cheek. "You're all grown up…and…leaving…me…" Amy managed to squeak out before allowing tears to stream down her face. Jim patted Amy on the arm and pulled her to him, leading her off to the counter so she could regain her composure.

Maria rolled her eyes and walked over to Liz and Kyle who were watching with bemused grins on their faces. "She's been this way every since the first day of senior year. Sobbing about how I am leaving her even though we won't even be a few hours away." She shook her head and gave a small laugh.

Suddenly they heard a loud noise.

"Sorry!" The D.J. called out. Apparently he had gotten his speakers to work and he also managed to almost shatter everyone's eardrums in the process. Kyle rubbed his ear and glared at the D.J.

"He better be playing good music for that!" Kyle said half-joking.

"Liz, I didn't bring my lip gloss down here…I am going to run up and get it, my lips need a touch up." Maria said as she made her way to the back door of the Crashdown.

"No wait!" Liz called out as she ran to Maria and pulled her back.

"Liz, what's your problem?" Maria asked rubbing her arm.

"Uh…nothing, I just, I'll go get it for you. You sit, have a drink…oh you know what?! I think my dad said something about karaoke…maybe you can help him set it up." Liz said rambling on.

Maria gave her a confused look and then walked over to Liz's dad. "Okay then…" She said as she left.

Kyle gave Liz a puzzled look and walked up to her. "What's going on Parker?"

"Nothing. We just need to make sure that Maria does NOT go upstairs. Got that?" Liz said in her no-nonsense tone.

Kyle nodded and gave her a fake salute. "Yes sir! I will watch her."

Liz smiled and walked out through the back door and up the stairs to her room. When she got there she saw Maria's lip-gloss sitting on her dresser. She grabbed it and poked her head out the window.

"You ready?"

"Almost Parker, don't rush me!" Michael called from her balcony.

"Don't get snippy with me Guerin. Maria almost came up here! I had to tell her that my dad said we could do karaoke…which is so not true." Liz finished with a sigh.

Michael laughed and kneeled down. He clapped Liz on the shoulder and smiled, "Well thanks shorty, keep her occupied till I alien mind talk you. Got that?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Got it." Finally Liz allowed herself to actually look at her balcony. "Oh my gosh, Michael, it is beautiful…"

"You think she'll…"

"She'll love it. Okay, I am going to go down. Did you wear the cologne?" She said before leaving.

Michael bent forward and Liz got a whiff of the cologne Maria had bought him. "Perfect." She said smiling. "Well good luck." She called as she ran out the room and down the stairs and back into the Crashdown.

Michael watched as she scurried out the door. He shook his head and stood up and took a look around Liz's balcony, he had transformed it to fit his styles. A chair was in the middle of the balcony next to a small table, which held a strange, looking gift. He sighed and felt his stomach flutter. He was almost ready; he just had some last minute things to do.

Liz, with the lip-gloss gripped firmly in her hand, made her way through the people who were now showing up to her friend who was dancing with Kyle to the beats that the D.J. had conjured up. Liz began dancing when she got closer and she held out Maria's lip-gloss. "Here you go." She said smiling.

"Thanks chica. Oh, and your father said the karaoke was all set up and we could do that after presents. Isn't that exciting?" She asked, obvious excitement in her own voice.

Liz frowned and wondered how her father had known to set up a karaoke machine for the party. She shrugged and gave Maria a huge grin. "Yeah, that's so exciting. 'Cept, I am not singing." She said shaking her head.

"Oh come on Liz, you have to sing." Kyle said grabbing her hand and shaking it.

"Yeah we can do a duet!" Maria exclaimed. Maria had to admit she missed singing, and although she never allowed herself to do anything serious, karaoke gave her a small glimpse into her past life and the music that used to fill it.

"No way." Liz said firmly. She had stood in front of a ton of people and done something that she was fairly decent at, but to do this, to stand up in front of people and do something she was horrible at? Now, that was a different question.

Maria and Kyle dropped the subject but they gave each other knowing smiles.

Liz continued to dance and she suddenly felt as if someone was watching her. She scanned the Crashdown but didn't see anyone until her eyes landed on the door. Max, Isabel, Diane and Philip had all walked in.

Max's eyes were on Liz as if she were the only woman in the room. His eyes penetrated her skin and Liz felt as if they saw into her soul. She slowly stopped dancing and made her way over to him. "Hi…" She said softly.

"Hey…" He replied.

"The place looks great Liz." Isabel said interrupting their moment.

Isabel was already moving her body to the beat of the music. She always felt as if she was born to dance and back on Antar she had found out why, she was not only a princess back home but a very popular dancer. She continued dancing as she watched her brother make goo-goo eyes at Liz. She rolled her own and stepped in between them. I am going to go find drinks. Is Kyle here?" She asked searching the crowd. The Crashdown had never been so packed, there were people everywhere and it was getting harder and harder to move.

Liz nodded. "Yeah, he is with Maria. I'll show you." She said taking Isabel's hand and leading her to Kyle and Maria who were still dancing.

Kyle stopped dancing when he saw Isabel. "Hey Isabel." He said giving her a small wave.

Isabel smiled at him and nodded. "Hey Kyle."

Kyle's eyes didn't leave hers; she looked gorgeous. She wore a red leather dress and had her hair down so it fell in cascading waves around her face, her makeup was done to perfection and her lip color matched her dress. Isabel started to feel uncomfortable as he continued to stare at her. "Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Oh, yeah, I was just wondering why you were in such a good mood." He said giving her a half-smile.

Isabel smiled and looked back at her parents who were talking to Max. ["I have my parents back…of course I am in a good mood." She thought towards him.

Kyle looked over at her parents and nodded. "I understand." He said simply. He then held out his arm and escorted her to a clear spot and they began to dance.

"You dance horrifically." Isabel said laughing at Kyle's moves.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder…" Kyle called out over the music.

Isabel laughed and shook her head. They continued to dance as Maria and Liz watched from a distance. They both turned to look at each other with wide eyes. "You don't think Kyle likes her do you?" Maria said finally.

Liz shrugged. "He sure seems to like her right now." She replied giggling.

Maria laughed and then grabbed Liz's hands and the two began dancing crazily just as they had at their prom. They were so busy jumping around that Liz didn't hear Michael calling to her through her mind; she just thought it was the sound of the music.

"Lizzie, have you made your rounds yet?" Jeff asked popping up next to Liz and Maria. The girls stopped and Liz groaned.

"No, not yet…"

"Well get a move on, the night is still young, there will be plenty of time for that risqué dancing later." Jeff said patting his daughter on the head.

"Risqué? What year are we in?" Maria whispered to Liz who laughed.

"You too Maria, your mother put a lot of work into this party." Jeff said pushing her and Liz towards a group of people.

Liz gave Maria a funny look and they made their way around the room, thanking people for their contributions, thanking people for coming, and thanking people for the gifts, if they had brought one. Finally they reached the Evans. Liz saw Max sitting with them.

"Hey, you've been a busy girl." He said as she got closer.

"Yeah, tell me about it." She said smiling at him.

"We just wanted to thank you guys for coming." Maria said smiling at the Evans.

"Yes, and thank you for all your help this year and for everything." Liz finished.

Diane smiled at Liz and Maria. The girls had always been nice to her and Philip and she was sad they were going to be leaving to college soon. "No problem girls, you both are bright, beautiful young ladies, and you will go far, here are our presents." She said handing the girls three gifts. The girls nodded and thanked them once more before taking the presents to the gift table. Max followed them.

"So, can I dance with you?" He asked glad he had mustered up the courage to ask her.

Liz looked up into his eyes and gave him a weak smile. "Yeah…that would be fine." She replied as she took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

Maria watched her friend be swept away both literally and figuratively. She sighed and walked to a stool. She looked over and saw Kyle dancing with Isabel still. They were laughing and joking and she could tell Kyle was having a great time. She watched Isabel's face as they danced, she was really having a great time too, Maria could tell. This confused Maria, just a few days prior, Isabel had been the biggest jerk ever, and now she was laughing and joking and acting as if nothing had happened. Maria looked at the wall and saw the clock read 8:45. Where was Michael? She wondered.

Then she saw him walk in the front door. She smiled and made her way through the masses of people towards him. "Hey you." She said grabbing his hand.

Michael smiled. "Hey babe. Where is Liz?"

Maria frowned. "Why?"

"I just need to tell her something."

Maria sighed and pointed to where she and Max were dancing. "Over there."

Michael looked down, he knew she felt neglected but he needed to ask Liz something before he could give his full attention to Maria. He walked over to Liz who was laughing at something Max had said. ["Antar to Liz." Michael said frowning at her.

Liz furrowed her brow and looked around. "Michael?"

He came up behind her. "Parker."

"Oh hey, where is Maria?"

"I was calling you and calling you Parker. I need to know where you keep your CD player."

"Why?"

"Well, I have this CD…"

"Michael why can't you just use your powers?"

Max watched them interacting, they acted like a brother and sister. He gave a half-smile and waited for Liz's attention to come back to him. He was having the time of his life, she was dancing so close to him that he could feel her heart beating. He felt their hearts beating together and it was a sensation he had long forgotten.

"I want it to be normal…you know, non-alien." Michael finished.

Liz nodded. "Okay, it is under my bed. Just plug it in…and sorry about earlier…maybe you can come down and get her anyway…more romantic that way." She said winking at him.

"Romantic?" Max asked thinking the wrong thing.

"Not between us Maxwell…" Michael said pointing between him and Liz. "Between Maria and I…I have a surprise for her."

"Oh, well, good luck with it." Max said genuinely.

"Thanks, okay I'll be back later. Cover for me." Michael said as he ducked towards the back of the Crashdown.

Liz looked around for Maria and saw her staring angrily at the two of them. Liz sighed ["Uh oh, brace yourself." She thought towards Max.

Max shook his head and it took him a while to realize that Liz had just spoken to him with her mind. "Liz, do you know what you just did?" Max asked.

Liz shrugged. "No, what?"

"You used your mind to speak to me."

"I did not." Liz said confused.

"You did, you said brace yourself…but you didn't really say it…you did it without any of us teaching you." Max said wrapping her up in a hug and spinning her around.

Liz laughed and allowed him to lift her up. She felt her heart pounding, she hadn't felt this alive in years. "Oh my gosh…I did it!"

"Did what?" Maria said as she stalked over towards Liz and Max.

Their scene was making her wonder where her boyfriend had wandered off to.

"Liz just used her mind to speak to me without even thinking about it or having someone teach her." Max exclaimed.

Liz smiled at her friend but withdrew her smile when she saw Maria was not happy.

"That's great. Now, where is Michael…why was he looking for you, and where did he go? Where has he been?" She said bombarding Liz with questions.

Liz gave her friend a sympathetic smile. "I'm not sure, he said he'd be back though." She said giving Maria her best performance.

"This figures, of course, on one of the biggest nights of my life, he would be doing this." Maria threw her hands up and ran them through her hair. "This is so typical Michael." She said shaking her head. "You know, I think he is finally getting a hang of this whole caring, loving boyfriend thing and then he does this." She finished.

Liz reached out and gave Maria's arm a squeeze. "Don't lose hope just yet. He'll come around, you'll see."

Maria sighed and gave her friend a sad smile.

"Hey, don't get so down, want to dance?" Max asked reaching out for Maria.

Maria frowned and looked at Liz who shrugged and nodded.

Maria forced a smile and reached her hand out to take his. Max pulled her and spun her around. "Wow, where did you learn to dance?" Maria asked as he spun her again.

"Royal balls and banquets…" Max said biting his bottom lip. No matter how he tried he couldn't just block off that part of his life. It was part of him now, and that upset him more than anything.

"Wow, that is awesome." Maria said. They continued dancing as Liz sat on a stool sipping a coke.

Liz turned her attention towards Kyle who was now cracking jokes with a bunch of cheerleaders from their school. She shook her head and waved at him. He waved back and smiled. She scanned the room for Isabel and saw her over in the corner. "Oh no…" Liz said as she made her way over to Isabel.

-------

Michael was finally done. He checked and re-checked everything just as Liz had told him too and then he finally made his way back downstairs and into the Crashdown. He didn't know how or why, but over the past year he had been able to sense Maria in a room, not as in smell her, but as in feel her presence. He let his feelings lead him to the center of the dance floor where he saw Maria dancing with Max.

Michael frowned and walked up behind her. "Hey." He said making sure she could hear him over the music.

Max smiled at him and stopped dancing. Maria turned and gave Michael a glare. "Hello." She replied curtly wanting him to know that she was upset with him for ruining her big night.

"I need to show you something." Michael said reaching out to take Maria's hand.

Maria frowned but allowed him to take her hand. She looked back at Max and gave him a small wave before allowing herself to be pulled towards the back of the Crashdown. Once they were in the backroom Michael started to take her up the stairs.

"Michael, I hope you don't think that I am going to go upstairs and make out with you on Liz's bed or something…" Maria said disgusted in that moment with him and his could-be pervish thoughts.

Michael scoffed. "Don't make me laugh…I wouldn't do that." He said giving her an impish grin, which let her know that he would do that.

Maria rolled her eyes and allowed herself to laugh. She felt her anger with him letting up. They finally reached Liz's room at the top of the stairs.

"Michael, what are we—" Maria started but Michael silenced her with his finger.

"It was too loud downstairs and I wanted to have some alone time with you…" He said looking down into her eyes. "Especially since, I know how important this day is to you."

"Well what were you doing whispering with Liz? And where were you? I wanted you to be with me Michael." Maria said crossing her arms.

"I know, just, come with me." He said pulling her towards Liz's window.

He pulled up the window and climbed through it, he then reached down and pulled Maria through the window after him. Maria's breath got caught in her throat. The balcony looked beautiful. There were candles all over lights hanging up all around. "Michael…"

Michael silenced her again. "I wanted to give you your gift, away from everybody else, because, you deserve to be set aside from everyone else, because you are special. You're unique and you deserved something unique on your big day." He said smiling.

Michael released her hands and walked over to the small table, he picked up the bouquet of Lilacs that he had gotten for her, he had used his powers to make them purple and orange; her favorite colors. He walked back to Maria and handed them to her. He knew how she always used to whine that he would never get her flowers.

Maria's eyes opened wide and she took the flowers from him. "Michael, they are gorgeous." She said as she began to smell them.

"Watch out, don't get too close, I made them so the smell would come out further than a regular flower, but also look in the center." Michael said pointing to the center of the flower.

"Glitter." Maria said smiling. "They're gorgeous. They sparkle in the moonlight." She said as she continued to stare at them, mesmerized with their beauty.

Michael watched her and he smiled. "Yeah well that's not it. Here I wanted you to have this."

He reached out to grab her hand and he pulled her close to the table. He sat her down on the chair, he hands still clutching the flowers, and he pushed the wrapped gift towards her. The wrapping paper had music notes that sparkled all around it. Maria began to tear the paper off but saw that the notes were moving. "Michael where did you learn…"

"I don't know, my powers are getting stronger, and I remembered some stuff Isabel had taught me…" He said smiling.

Maria carefully unwrapped the present and gasped. "Michael…" She said unable to take her eyes off the beautiful guitar case.

"Open it…" Michael said.

Maria looked at him and then opened the guitar case, inside was the most beautiful acoustic guitar she had ever laid eyes on. She couldn't speak; her voice was gone. She just stared, her mouth open and her heart beating a million beats per second.

Michael watched her, normally he would be worried when she wasn't saying anything, but he could see in her eyes that she was happy, he could see that she was very very happy. He grinned and pulled the guitar closer to her.

"I know that when Alex died…you, you stopped singing. Funny thing is, I was always jealous of Alex."

Maria frowned and gave him a questioning look.

"I was jealous because you loved him so much that you gave up your other love, your passion, your music because he was gone."

Maria's eyes grew softer.

"I know how much music meant to you. I know how much Alex meant to you, and I know how much music meant to Alex. I also know that Alex would want you to sing."

Maria's eyes began to water. She looked down at the guitar and felt pain, her heart ached at the very thought of singing, the thought of singing in a world that didn't involve Alex, well, it was too much to take.

"Alex wanted the world to have music, he wanted to share it, and you guys did. You guys made great music together. Remember how I couldn't make it to the blind date concert? Remember how upset you were with me?"

Maria nodded.

"Well, I never told you, but I bugged the radio station for weeks just to get a copy of a CD that had your concert on it. I listened to it every night for a month. You and Alex were in your element then. You made music and I know how much that meant to you. Alex may not be here, but you can honor him by singing, you can honor him by making music."

Tears now flowed freely from Maria's eyes.

"I want you to hear something…" Michael said. He used his powers to turn on the CD player that was behind Maria. Maria looked over at it and attempted to brush some of her tears away. Soon, the sound of Maria's voice filled the night air.

"_Well I remember, I remember don't worry. How could I ever forget? It was the first time, the last time that we ever met…" _

Maria closed her eyes, she remembered that night so well. She remembered being so nervous and having Alex there to calm her to tell her that she was going to be okay, it meant everything to her. She let out a sob and wrapped her arms around Michael's neck.

For a moment, Michael was worried; did he screw up royally? Giving the woman he loves a present that made her sob…was that good? He wished he had Liz to tell him what to do but suddenly Maria pulled back and kissed him. Michael closed his eyes and held her shaking body against his own.

"Thank you so much…" Maria said pressing her forehead on his. "It's perfect… you not only gave me the gift of music…but you brought Alex back to life." She said between tears.

Michael gave a sigh of relief, that's exactly what he had wanted to do.

-------

Please review…Pretty please!


	15. Alex Would Have Wanted You To

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please don't sue:D

Notes: Thanks soooo much for all the reviews! I am glad you all liked the candy scene in the previous chapter! I hope you enjoy this one as much and please leave a review!

Thanks to Sean, Tris, Amelia, Belle, Isabel, Archy, Zoya, Cat, and Leanne for all your input and suggestions!

**Chapter Fifteen: Alex Would Have Wanted You To…**

**(The Party: Part 2)**

Isabel was gone. In fact she never even knew if she was ever there. She swallowed and allowed herself to get lost in the Alex memorial that had been set up at the graduation party. Tears welled up in the back of Isabel's eyes. She didn't know how she found it, it was tucked away in a corner, which surprised her; didn't Liz and Maria want him remembered?

She wiped her tears away and looked around. There were people all around, the Crashdown was crowded, music was blaring but Isabel didn't hear any of it. She looked around with wide eyes and a open heart; nothing. She didn't feel anything, she didn't hear anything and she didn't see anything except the memorial.

She reached out and lightly touched a picture of Alex-- it was her favorite one. He was with Liz and Maria, him in the middle and the girls in their uniforms. Isabel gave a sad smile and wiped away another tear that had made it's way past her nose already. She knew Alex loved the girls, he would have given anything for them and he did, she also knew that he loved her. Would he still? If he was alive and she had left, would he still love her?

That was a question that would never be answered and that didn't need to be answered but it was a question that plagued Isabel's mind every night. "Oh Alex, I wish you were here…" She whispered as she placed a hand on the bass guitar.

"I do too…" A voice from behind Isabel said.

Isabel spun around, embarrassed that she had been caught in such a sad state. "Liz?" She said as she quickly wiped the tears from her face. "Uh…I was…" She couldn't think of anything to say.

Liz just smiled and walked past Isabel to the memorial table. She reached out and grabbed the picture of her with Maria and Alex. She looked at it and instantly Isabel saw the sadness in her eyes. "I wish he was here too…Don't be embarrassed, I know you miss him too." Liz said as she placed the picture back in it's place.

"Yeah…" Isabel mumbled as she looked away. This was awkward and Isabel felt so out of place, like a traitor amongst friends.

"You know what?" Liz asked as she turned slowly to look into Isabel's eyes.

"What?" Isabel said softly shrugging.

"I'm sure wherever he is, he misses you too." Liz said giving Isabel a small smile.

Isabel's heart swelled up to ten times its size. Liz's words meant so much to her and suddenly Isabel felt better. She swallowed and looked down at Liz. "Liz…I…" Then, she did something she hadn't planned on doing; she hugged her.

Liz gasped when Isabel pulled her towards her. Isabel clung to Liz like she was clinging to dear life. Liz smiled into Isabel's shoulder and closed her eyes. "I know…" She said softly.

"I'm so sorry for what we did…I'm so sorry we took him away from you. I'm so sorry." Isabel said pulling back, the tears falling freely.

"You didn't. It wasn't your fault and Alex wouldn't want you to think that…" Liz said a lone tear sliding down her cheek.

"She's right you know." A voice that felt as if the person was standing right behind Isabel said.

Isabel turned around and saw no one.

"Are you okay?" Liz asked confused by Isabel's actions.

"Yeah…I just thought I heard…" She sighed and shook her head. It was ridiculous, she thought she had heard Alex's voice, but she knew that was crazy.

Liz smiled and turned away. "Well, try to enjoy yourself. Alex would have wanted you to." Liz said as she walked back out towards the crowd.

Isabel nodded and took one last look at the memorial before she walked back to the crowd looking around for Max and her parents.

------

Liz walked over to the counter and grabbed a tall glass of water. What a night it had been already. She looked over at the clock and wondered when Maria would be back down. She smiled and thought of how great it was that her friend had such an awesome guy. Michael had really come through with the whole graduation gift thing.

Liz sipped her water and remembered the day Michael had come to her fretting about what to get Maria.

"**Liz! You have to help me!" Michael shouted into the phone. **

**Liz brought the phone a foot away from her ear and groaned. "Michael, you're speaking too loud! You're gonna bust my ear drum!" Liz shouted back into the phone. **

**Michael grinned sheepishly but ignored her comment; he lowered his voice and continued. "Liz, graduation is soon, and I have to get Maria a present!" Michael said in a frantic voice. **

**Liz smirked. "Did you come to this conclusion yourself…or did Maria drop one of her infamous 'hints' on you." She replied laughing. **

**Michael frowned. "Well, she sorta asked what I was planning on getting you…and then I realized, if I had to get your something, then I sure as hell have to get Maria something." Michael finished. **

**Liz laughed; she knew Maria only asked that so Michael would remember a gift for her. "Well Michael, first things first. You don't have to get me anything." Liz said smiling. "Next, calm down…we'll figure out something." She bit her bottom lip and thought for a moment. **

**Michael silenced himself and waited for Liz to say something. **

"**Well what do you think is important to her?" Liz asked after a while. **

**Michael thought for a while and then finally said, "You, me, her mom, Alex…" He paused. "music…" **

**Liz took a breath and nodded. "Okay, so, take that part of her and bring it to life…in the form of a material thing." She said. **

"**Bring it to life?" Michael asked confused. **

"**Yeah, bring it to life for her. Give her something that brings what she cares about to life." Liz said confusing herself. "It's up to you Michael…it's your thing. You can figure it out." **

"**But..." Michael was lost, how could he do that? **

"**I can help you, but it won't be as sentimental if I give you all the answers." Liz said softly smiling. **

"**What are you getting her?" Michael finally asked realizing that Liz wasn't going to give him the solution to his problem. **

"**I've made a scrap book of our four years in high school…with a tribute section to Alex…I made two, one for her, and one for me." She said. **

"**Sentimental stuff… and what is that bringing to life for her?" Michael asked. **

"**Well, our friendship in a way. Our high school years, Alex, you guys…everything we've been through these four years." She said looking around her room for the scrapbooks she had made. **

"**Alex…" Michael said, realization coming to him. **

"**Yes, Alex." Liz said confused now. "What are you thinking?" **

"**You said bring one of those things to life…" **

"**Yes." Liz said still confused. **

"**I think I have an idea…but I need to go think it through and I might need your help with details." Michael said getting a tad excited about his idea. **

"**Oh, okay, sure, details I can handle." Liz said smiling. "Good luck Michael." She said before hanging up. **

**A few days later she got another frantic call from Michael. **

"**Liz, I need a place that I can be alone with Maria during the party." **

"**Well, hi to you too Michael. Uh…I am sure you can use the backroom of the crashdown…or outside?" She said not really knowing what he needed. **

"**No, I need to be able to decorate the place."**

"**Decorate?"**

"**Yeah, with flowers, lights, candles…you know all that romantic stuff that Max—" Michael stopped mid-sentence. He slapped himself and covered his eyes. He was so stupid! Why did he bring that up? **

**Liz was quiet at the other end of the phone. **

"**Liz, I'm…"**

"**No, don't worry about it Michael. The romantic stuff that Max what?"**

**Michael rubbed his eyes. "That Max used to do for you…" **

**Liz nodded. "Okay, well you can use my room if you'd like." **

"**You're a doll." Michael said glad she wasn't mad at him. **

**Liz smiled. "Even my balcony if that works better." **

"**That is perfect. You're the best. I'll come over later and tell you the details."**

Liz was still sipping her water when she came out of her walk down memory lane. She smiled and looked around. Isabel was with Max and her parents, Kyle was still flirting with cheerleaders, and Maria and Michael were still nowhere in sight. Liz stood up and decided to have some fun.

She walked up to Kyle and grabbed his hand. "Come on Kyle, I haven't danced with you all night." She said smiling.

"But but…" Kyle looked longingly at the cheerleaders. "Oh alright." He said when he saw Liz's face. "You better know how much I care about you when I leave a cheerleader to be with you…and I'm not getting anything out of it!" He said as Liz began dancing.

Max watched Liz and Kyle from his spot at the booth. He had been dying to talk to Liz all night but his parents and now his sister had occupied him. He wished Liz had come over and taken him away to dance with but he knew that she was more comfortable with Kyle anyhow. Max sighed and looked at his parents. "Uh…excuse me for a minute." He said before standing up and walking over to Liz and Kyle.

Max came up behind Liz and slowly slid his hands on her hips. Liz yelped and turned around. "Oh, Max. You startled me." She said smiling at him.

"Can I dance with you before the night is over?" He asked looking at Kyle.

Kyle looked at Liz and then stepped back. "Hey, I won't cramp your style…but I want her returned to me in one piece by the end of the night." Kyle said laughing. He leaned in a gave Liz a quick peck on the cheek and then walked towards where Isabel was sitting with her parents.

"Hey Evans." Kyle said waving at Isabel. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Evans." He said nodding.

Isabel gave him a large smile. "Hey yourself Valenti." She replied.

"So, you knew about this whole…" Philip looked at Kyle and pointed to Isabel.

Isabel rolled her eyes and gave her parents a stern look. "Dad, not here." She said shaking her head.

Kyle smiled and nodded. "Yes sir, I did."

Isabel sighed and looked up at Kyle. "So did you come here to talk about me? Or for another reason?" Isabel asked fluttering her eyelashes at Kyle.

Kyle's heart skipped a beat and he shook his uneasiness off. "Actually, do you want to dance? I think the D.J. is going to be done in a bit…and then we have karaoke and presents…so, I figured…" He let his question hang in the air.

"Yeah, that sounds great actually." Isabel said wanting something to get her mind off of Alex, and her parents and everyone pairing up. She reached out and took Kyle's hands in her own.

Kyle took in a breath and intertwined his fingers with Isabel's. He knew that they hadn't talked much but he felt a connection with her. He smiled at her and the D.J. played a slow song. He sighed and looked at her. "Still want to dance?" Kyle asked.

Isabel thought and then gave him a small smile. "I do if you do." She said.

Kyle answered by pulling her in closer to him. She was slightly taller than him but their heads rested next to each other. Isabel smiled as she felt Kyle's arms come around her and his hands rest on her back. Kyle breathed in her scent and smiled. She smelled so perfect, not too sweet but not too spicy--just right.

Kyle looked over and saw Liz with Max, Max's back was to him and his arms seemed as if they held Liz perfectly. As they danced Liz's face came into view and Kyle smiled, he knew she was happy and that was all he wanted. When the song ended the D.J. announced that he was taking any song requests and that he would be around for another half hour.

Kyle pulled away from Isabel slowly and picked up her hand to kiss it. "Thanks." He said looking up at her.

Isabel gave him a sad smile and nodded. "You're welcome…"

Kyle caught tears in her eyes as she walked away. He furrowed his eyebrow and sighed; women were complete mysteries to him.

Liz stayed in Max's arms a few minutes after the song was over and Max held her close to him. He never wanted her to leave; he wanted her to stay forever in his arms. Sadly, she pulled away and looked around. "Do you wanna…"

"Liz." A voice called out from the crowd.

Liz turned around and caught sight of Alex's dad. "Mr. Whitman?" Liz said walking towards him.

Max watched from his spot a few feet away.

Liz walked over to Mr. Whitman and gave him what looked like an awkward but very heartfelt hug. "I'm so glad you came…" Liz said pulling back.

"Me too…I think Alex would have wanted it. You and Maria were such great friends to him, I feel that if he was not able to be here…then he would want me to be here." He said looking down and avoiding Liz's eyes.

Liz smiled and nodded. "Thank you." And she truly meant it. Having Alex's father there looking all tall and gangly made her feel that Alex's presence was closer. "Let's go over here…" Liz said as she motioned to a booth.

Max watched and started following them but then hung back. How could he face the father of a friend that his ex-girlfriend/wife killed? How could he even think to look him in the eye? Max pulled back and walked back to his parents.

"Max, we're going to head out. Now, don't come home too late." Diane said as she gathered her things. "And stay together, no leaving with strange people."

Max rolled his eyes and nodded. "Alright mom…" It was going to be weird getting used to listening to parents and doing what they wanted. He waved as they walked out. He looked around for someone to talk to but didn't see anyone. He swallowed and turned towards the table where Liz and Alex's dad were sitting. He walked slowly up to the table.

Liz saw Max coming out of the corner of her eye and she slid over so he would have room to sit.

"So, how did you hold up this year?" Mr. Whitman asked Liz. He gave Max a small smile when he sat down. "Hi Max…" He said in almost a whisper.

Max nodded and reached under the table to hold Liz's hand. Liz gave him a quick smile and then turned her attention back to Mr. Whitman. "Well, it was stressful…but it's over now…how about you?" She asked her eyes opened wide with concern and sympathy.

"It was rough…definitely rough. I wanted to keep in contact with you and Maria more…it was just, when school started and Alex wasn't there…I could…I just couldn't bring myself to…" He said looking down.

Liz's bottom lip quivered and she bit it to stop the shaking. She reached out and gently touched Mr. Whitman's shaking hands. "Mr. Whitman, please don't feel bad for that. Maria and I understand completely. I know how hard it must have been for you…" She said giving his hand a squeeze and then pulling back and reaching for Max's hand.

Max looked away feeling uncomfortable. He wanted to comfort them both but what right did he have doing that? _["Liz, I'm so sorry…I don't know what to say to him."_ Max thought to Liz.

Liz turned and gave him a small smile. _["It's okay, you don't have to say anything." _She thought back.

_["You did it again."_ Max thought giving her a small smile.

Liz swelled up with pride; she was so excited that she had figured out how to talk with her mind. She squeezed Max's hand and then turned to Mr. Whitman who was putting his hanky back in his pocket.

"So, Max, how have you been? Last I heard you and Isabel had left town to find your real parents…your folks were heartbroken." Mr. Whitman said giving Max an uncomfortable smile.

Max nodded and swallowed. "Yeah, we did…but we're back now…" Max said quietly avoiding his eyes.

Mr. Whitman nodded and looked towards Liz. "I bet that tore you and Maria up, losing two more friends…" he said giving her a comforting smile.

Liz shifted uncomfortably in her seat. _["This is awkward."_ She thought to Max.

"Yeah, it was hard…" Liz said softly. "So, Mr. Whitman would you like something to eat? There are burgers and fries in the kitchen. And we're about to have karaoke if you'd like to stay and watch people make fools of themselves." She said smiling.

"No, I think I am going to take off…I just wanted to pop in and say hi and bring you and Maria this…" He said handing Liz a card and a small wrapped gift. "It's for both you and Maria, from Alex and I…" He said looking down. "Open it together please…and don't worry about thank yous…I actually am thinking of moving." He finished quickly.

Liz's heart skipped a beat. "Why?" She asked suddenly feeling dejected.

"Too many memories…" He said looking around. In all honesty he hadn't been able to step foot in the crashdown since Alex's death and every time he passed it all he thought about was how Alex would spend hours there every day, waiting for the girls to get off their shift or just studying. He couldn't stand hearing the news because there was always talk about something going on at Roswell High, a place his son would never graduate from. And as much as he loved the girls, seeing them broke his heart and even when they smiled at him, he wanted to cry.

"Oh…" Liz said feeling the tears start to well up in the back of her eyes. "Can I ask you a favor?" She asked.

"Anything." Mr. Whitman said giving her a weak smile.

"Before you do, can we go in his room…just to…you know, say one last goodbye?" Liz asked her eyes now full of tears.

Mr. Whitman stood up and looked down at her. He looked away and nodded. "Sure, anytime…just drop by…I'll be there." He said before walking towards the door.

Liz watched him and didn't have the strength to get up and follow him out. She then turned to Max and gave him a sad wavering smile. Max looked into her tear filled eyes and pulled her to his chest. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. _["Please don't cry…I know it hurts…"_ He thought to her wanting to calm her.

Liz let out a small sob and clutched to his arms digging her nails in. Max didn't feel it though, all he felt was waves of sadness radiating off Liz's small body. He slid out of the booth and pulled her up. _["Come on, I'll take you upstairs so you can get cleaned up." _He thought as he pulled her through the crowd, shielding her from people who were giving her strange looks.

Kyle caught a glimpse of Max ushering Liz through the crowd and he gave a quick apology to the girl he was dancing with and he rushed after them. Max got Liz to the backroom and was taking her upstairs when Kyle burst through the doors. "Max what happened?!" He asked running up the stairs.

Max kept pushing Liz up the stairs as she continued to cry. "Kyle, it's fine, I've got it." Max said as he looked behind him. Kyle frowned and continued to follow them. When they got up the stairs and into Liz's room, they saw Michael and Maria climbing into the room via Liz's window.

"Liz?" Maria said when she heard her friend crying.

Liz looked up and Maria caught sight of her tear filled eyes.

"Oh my gosh Liz, what happened?" Maria asked.

Liz didn't say a word she just moved from Max's arms into Maria's. Maria held Liz close to her and stroked her wavy hair. Kyle moved past Max and to the two girls. He searched his back pocket and pulled out his hanky. "Here…" He said handing it to Liz.

Liz clutched on to Maria but managed to look towards Kyle. "Thanks…" She said as she continued to cry. Maria took the hanky from Kyle and gave him a smile.

"Will someone tell me what happened?" She asked growing impatient.

Liz took the hanky and blew her nose. She went to her bed and sat down. Maria walked over and sat right next to her. "Sweetie, what happened? Tell me." She said softly reaching for Liz's hand.

Liz gave her a small smile and then handed her the present that Mr. Whitman had given her. "It's a present…from Mr. Whitman. He said it was from him and Alex…he just came by…"

"Oh…" Maria said understanding now what had set Liz off.

"I was wondering when he would stop by, you girls would always call him…and he'd never get in touch." Michael said crossing his arms as he stood by the window watching the girls.

"He said it was too hard…that he couldn't bring himself to talk to us." Liz said in between tears. "He also said he is moving…" Liz finished with a sob.

Maria's eyes opened wide. "Moving? He can't move!" She said standing up feeling herself becoming flustered.

Michael stepped forward and brought Maria into his arms trying to calm her down. Liz looked up and nodded slowly. "He said Roswell has too many memories for him…he is moving…"

"But, that's where Alex lived! He can't take that from us! He can't do it!" Maria exclaimed her voice becoming louder and more frantic.

Michael rubbed her arm for support and gave her a sad smile. Kyle walked past them and to Liz on the bed. He sat next to her and brought her closer to him. "I'm sorry Liz…" He said wishing he had been there with her when Mr. Whitman had visited. "I wish I would have been there…"

"It's okay…Max was there…" She said looking at Max who felt very out of place.

Kyle nodded and kissed her on the forehead. "It'll be okay." He said trying to reassure her.

Maria shook her head. "No, he can't leave."

"We're leaving." Michael stated.

The room fell silent.

"Yeah but when we come back…it's…he…" Maria stopped and closed her eyes. She would not cry, not now, not when Liz was so obviously upset.

"He said we could go visit…before we left." Liz said softly.

The room was quiet again.

Max crossed his arms and looked around. Michael was beside Maria, and Kyle was with Liz. He suddenly felt very alone. He rubbed his eyes and hoped that Isabel was in a quiet area. _["Is, where are you?"_ He thought to her.

Isabel was downstairs at the counter drinking water and wondering where everyone had run off to. She felt Max probe into her head. She sighed and closed her eyes. _["I'm downstairs. Where are you?" She _sent back to him

_["I am upstairs in Liz's room…make some excuse to come up here."_ He thought to her.

Isabel sighed and stood up. She started to walk towards the back but was stopped by Jeff. "You're Isabel, Max's sister correct?" He asked her.

Isabel gave him a pained look but nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Do you know where he is? Or Liz, or Maria? We are about to do karaoke and open presents." He said looking around.

Isabel smiled and nodded. "Actually I do, I'll go get them for you." She said as she walked past him and into the back of the Crashdown. When she walked in she saw Max by the door, Liz and Kyle on the bed and Maria and Michael by the window.

"So, the party's in here then?" She asked cracking a joke.

Liz looked up and through tear filled eyes gave her a small smile. Kyle gave her a lopsided grin and Maria glared at her from her spot near the window.

"Liz, your dad wants you guys." She said after a while.

Liz nodded and stood up wiping her eyes with Kyle's hanky.

"Wait…" Maria said stopping Liz. "We need to open this now." She said holding the gift up.

"Okay." Liz said eyeing the present.

Everyone watched while Liz opened the card and Maria opened the present.

_["What's going on Max?"_ Isabel thought.

_["This is a present from Mr. Whitman and Alex to Maria and Liz_." He thought back to her.

Isabel stiffened and gave Max a side-glance. She bit her bottom lip and shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh my…" Maria said as she pulled a small photo album out of the wrapping paper. "It's beautiful…" She said softly.

Liz looked up. "What is it…" she said standing up and making her way over to Maria. When she got there she saw a small photo album with a picture of her, Maria and Alex on the front. She looked at Maria and nodded signaling her to open it.

Maria opened the album and instantly felt a tear roll down her face. It was a baby picture of Alex. As she flipped through the pages, they saw picture after picture of Alex when he was younger and then, as he got older. There were pictures of the three of them, pictures of him with his family, pictures of him with his band, pictures of him at the blind date concert, pictures of him at Halloween, Christmas, birthdays, everything.

Liz swallowed and leaned her head on Maria's shoulder. It was the perfect gift.

"What does the card say?" Maria asked turning to Liz.

Liz opened the card and found a piece of paper folded up in it. She took the paper out and read the card aloud.

_**Liz and Maria, **_

_**Congratulations on your big day! I know that you girls have a bright future ahead of yourselves. I am proud of you…Alex is proud of you too. I went through his stuff recently and found this song, which he wrote about you two. It 's about two beautiful girls and their dorky guy friend and the friendship they shared. It's called 'Friendship has no end' and he never wrote music to it, just lyrics. I know that if he had lived, he would have wanted you guys to hear it or at least read the lyrics. This is the only copy he had and I know he would want you guys to have it. **_

Liz paused to wipe a tear off her cheek and to gain her composure.

_**As for the other gift, that is from me. I have pictures all over of Alex and I wanted you to have some…I know that you girls will cherish them more than anyone and that you will keep him alive through it. I hope you girls like it. I will be moving soon…so anything of Alex's that you girls would like is for you two to take. I am sorry I have not kept in touch; it's just too hard. But just know that you have a friend in me. Good luck girls. **_

Liz finished the letter and closed the card. She grabbed the piece of paper and opened it. Her eyes scanned the song and she smiled. Maria came up behind her and put her chin on Liz's shoulder and she too began reading the song. Michael soon joined them, as did Kyle.

Isabel was frozen in her spot. She didn't know what to do or say. Max turned to give her a comforting look but nothing could comfort her. After a few minutes Max walked over to join the group in looking at the pictures and reading the song. Liz looked so sad to him, he walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Liz smiled up at him and looked around. "We need to go downstairs before my father has a cow…" She said trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't want to go to the party…how can we have fun now?" Maria asked sounding defeated. "I just can't go dance and sing…as if everything is fine…It's not fine…." She said softly.

"Hey, we can't be like that." Kyle stepped in. "Alex wouldn't have wanted us crying and feeling sorry for ourselves. He would have wanted us to go have fun!" He said looking at Liz and Maria. "You know he would have." He finished.

Liz nodded. "I know…" She said trying to smile.

Michael nodded and grabbed the guitar he had given to Maria earlier. "Here…maybe you can sing something tonight in memory of Alex. He'd want you to." He finished giving her a smile.

Maria nodded determinedly and took the guitar. "Okay, let's go have fun, for Alex." She said her mood brightening significantly.

Everybody agreed and began walking out. Finally everyone was out of the room except Liz who was putting the album on her desk and Isabel who was waiting by the door still glued to her spot. As Liz turned around she gave Isabel a quizzical look. "Isabel?" She asked as she made her way to the door.

"Liz, can I ask you a favor?" Isabel asked her voice breaking up.

Liz nodded.

"Can I look at the album?"

Liz's eyes opened wide and she nodded her head.

"Of course." She said as she walked over to her desk and grabbed it. She walked to Isabel and handed it to her. "Take all the time you need." She said as she closed the door and left Isabel alone in her room.

The rest of the night went smoothly. Liz, Maria, and Kyle received more presents than they have ever dreamed of. And the three of them went on the karaoke machine to sing "Whatta Man" by En Vogue. Everybody got a kick out of that one.

Max watched the girls up there singing and dancing while Kyle flexed his muscles and pretended to woo all the ladies and he couldn't help but double over in laughter. He looked around and realized that Isabel was nowhere to be seen. When the night was over he walked up to Liz's room and found Isabel asleep, her face was tear stained and the album was opened up to a picture of her and Alex at the prom.

Max shook his head and took the album from its spot on Liz's bed. He flipped through the pictures and saw one of him and Alex at Isabel's birthday party. He smiled sadly at it and closed the album setting it down on the bed. "Is…" He said reaching out and shaking her lightly.

Isabel woke up. She was having horrible nightmares about Alex dying and she had never been so happy to be woken up. She looked at Max and without warning grabbed him up in a hug. "I miss him…" She whispered as she gripped onto Max.

Max closed his eyes and held her tightly. _["I know_." He thought to her as he pulled away.

"Let's go…" He said as he helped her up and walked back downstairs.

Everybody was cleaning up and talking animatedly about their plans. He waved at everyone and walked over to Liz who was cleaning up the counter space. He smiled at her and handed her a small box. "Here…this is for you." He said softly.

Liz opened her eyes wide in surprise and took the box from him. "Oh, Max, you didn't have to get me anything…" She said as she smiled up at him.

He shook his head. "I wanted to. Open it." He urged her.

Liz tore the wrapping paper off the box and gave a small 'oh' when she saw it was a jewelry box. She eyed Max and opened the box. She gasped when she saw the necklace inside. "Oh my goodness…Max…" She said as she stared at it.

Max smiled and took the necklace out of the book. He unhooked it and stepped behind Liz to put it on her neck. "It's a precious stone from our planet, Antar. It's the rarest stone there…a Cynrecitenth stone…and the shape is of our planet." He said as he fastened the necklace around her neck.

Liz fingered the stone and looked down at it. "It's beautiful…your planet is lovely." She said truly in awe of his planet.

"You know, Isabel used to tell me that, the human side of me loved you…and the alien side of me loved Tess even if it was in the past…but I think she's wrong." He said softly before stepping in front of her. He reached out and touched her cheek. "No, I don't think she's wrong, I know she's wrong. Both sides of me love you Liz…only you." He whispered as he kissed her forehead. "And I am sorry that I let you think otherwise…"

Liz's breathing caught in her throat. "Oh…"

"I want you to know this Liz Parker," Max said swallowing. He pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "There may be two sides of me...but they both belong to you."

Liz closed her eyes and fought back tears; she was tired of crying. When she opened her eyes she saw him looking at her and even though she had her doubts before as she looked into her eyes she had not one doubt. Max gave her a half smile and turned to leave but Liz jumped on him and gave him a hug. He hugged her back and reached down to plant a soft kiss on her lips. She kissed him back and held his head to her. She never wanted to let him go and she definitely didn't want him to leave. "Do you have to go?" She asked softly as they pulled back.

He nodded reluctantly and sighed. "Yeah, my parents want Isabel and I to leave together…but, I'll see you tomorrow for sure. I'll call you." He said giving her one last kiss.

Liz smiled and released him. Her heart ached for him as she watched him say goodbye to the rest of the group. When he reached the door he turned back around to give her one last smile.

"So, I'm guessing that whole 'look into my eyes' soul mate thing is back huh?" Maria asked as she came up behind Liz to throw away a paper plate.

Liz laughed and shook her head. "We'll see…we'll see…"

-------

Please Review!

End Notes: Just one spoiler to leave you with…Tess will be making an appearance in this fic… So leave a review and tell me what you think:D


End file.
